Harry Potter Der Kristall der Macht
by Heiko2003
Summary: Sequel zu 'Vermächtnis der Magi'; spielt im Sommer und im Siebten Schuljahr. Wird es endlich Tommys Untergang bedeuten, oder Harrys Ende?
1. Zurück zu den Dursleys

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
AN: Wäre wohl besser, wenn ihr vorher ‚Das Vermächtnis der Magi' gelesen habt. Und nur mal vorweg, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln brauche, als nicht ungeduldig werden ;-)  
  
Harry Potter und der Kristall der Macht  
  
Sequel zu ‚Das Vermächtnis der Magi'  
  
Von Heiko2003  
  
Kapitel 1 – Zurück zu den Dursleys  
  
Der Zug rollte langsam in London ein und kam mit quietschenden Bremsen zum stehen. Harry und seine Freunde stiegen schwer beladen mit ihren Koffern aus. Hermine verabschiedete sich als erste von ihnen und versprach so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben und Harry und Ginny im Sommer besuchen zu kommen. Ihr Abschied von Ron dauerte etwas länger und er sah ihr mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick nach. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Ron. Du siehst sie bald wieder."sagte Harry einfühlsam. Ron seufzte verloren. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Harry und seiner Schwester und ging zu seinen Eltern. Harry und Ginny machten sich auf den Weg durch die Barriere, wo sie schon von seinem Onkel erwartet wurden. „Hi, Onkel Vernon." „Wer ist das?"fragte er harsch und deutete auf Ginny. „Das ist Ginny, meine Freundin. Ich habe sie eingeladen, mit mir den Sommer zu verbringen." „Du hast was? Wie konntest du nur? Reicht es nicht, dass wir dich durchfüttern müssen? Und wir haben kein Gästezimmer. Wo soll sie schlafen?" „Sie schläft bei mir im Zimmer." Vernons Gesicht färbte sich rot vor Wut, „Sie wird nicht..." In diesem Moment traten Molly und Arthur Weasley, Ginnys Eltern durch die Barriere. „Ah, Mister Dursday."rief Arthur erfreut. "Es heißt Dursley. Was wollen sie den schon wieder. Ich habe Harry letzten Sommer nichts getan." fauchte Vernon, der sich nur zu gut an die Drohung vom letzten Sommer erinnerte. „Ich weiß. Ich möchte sicherstellen, dass sich daran diesen Sommer daran nichts ändert und wir möchten sie bitten, unsere Tochter gut zu behandeln. Glauben sie mir, sie wollen meine Frau nicht erleben, wenn ihr etwas passieren sollte."sagte Arthur drohend, „und erst recht nicht mich."  
  
„Das ist... ist.. ihre Tochter?"stotterte Vernon, „Aber... aber.... nein, selbstverständlich werden wir sie gut behandeln. Äh... wussten sie, dass sie in Po... ähh Harrys Zimmer schlafen will?"versuchte er seine letzte Trumpfkarte auszuspielen. Molly sah Ginny fragend an, dann lächelte sie: „Selbstverständlich wissen wir das, Mr. Dursley. Sie hat sich vorher unser Einverständnis geholt. Ich hoffe, sie haben nichts dagegen?" „Nun, ... äh .. nein." „Seien sie unbesorgt, meine Tochter weiß sich zu benehmen und sie wird ihrer Frau sicher etwas zur Hand gehen. Ich wünsche euch einen guten Sommer."Damit verabschiedeten sie sich und ließen einen völlig verstörten Vernon zurück. „Schafft eure Sachen ins Auto!"blaffte Vernon. Harry bedeutete Ginny vorzugehen, und blieb bei Vernon zurück. Dann schenkte er Vernon einen eisigen Blick, der ihn zurückweichen ließ: „Ich warne dich, Onkel Vernon. Mir ist es egal, wie du mit mir redest, aber wenn du dich ihr gegenüber nicht benimmst, wirst du mich kennen lernen und vertraue mir, du hast mich noch nicht sauer erlebt." „Was willst du tun Potter? Ohne deine Zauberei bist du nichts."blaffte er ihn an. „Oh, aber da täuscht du dich. Und wer sagt denn, dass ich ohne meine Zauberei bin?"sagte Harry diabolisch lächelnd. „Du... du... dein Ministerium.. du darfst nicht..." „Onkel Vernon, in der Welt der Zauberer bin ich bereits volljährig und ich darf und kann zaubern. Und damit das klar ist. Ich komme diese eine Woche nur zu euch, damit der Schutz erneuert wird, der EUCH vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern schützt. Also überlegt euch, wie ihr Ginny behandelt, wenn euch eure Sicherheit am Herzen liegt. Schön, das wir das geklärt haben." beendete Harry das Gespräch.  
  
Die Fahrt nach Hause verlief ziemlich ruhig, nur Ginny fragte Harry leise, was er noch mit Vernon besprochen hatte. Er sagte ihr, dass er Vernon nur gewarnt hatte, dass sie jetzt Magie anwenden konnten, auch außerhalb der Schule. „Stimmt, du bist volljährig. Aber was ist mit mir?" „Du weißt doch, dass das Ministerium stablose Magie nicht verfolgen kann, oder?"sagte er grinsend und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie rieb sich fröhlich die Hände. Sie bogen in den Ligusterweg ein und hielten auf der Einfahrt zu Nummer 4. „Hier wohnst du also, Harry? Das ist ein schönes Haus." „Jep." Sie stiegen aus und Harry lud die Koffer aus dem Auto. Vernon ging ins Haus und Harry und Ginny folgten ihm. „PETUNIA!"rief Vernon. Sie hörten Schritte die Treppe herunter kommen, es war Harrys Tante. „Wir haben diese Woche einen Gast, neben Potter."eröffnete er ihr. „Aber..."sie war sprachlos. „Hallo Mrs. Dursley. Ich bin Virginia Weasley, Harrys Freundin. Aber bitte nennen sie mich Ginny."stellte sie sich vor und reichte der perplexen Petunia ihre Hand. „Aber... Harry... Freundin. Sind sie ... äh ... auch ...." „Ja, Tante, sie ist auch eine Zauberin, bzw. Hexe."sagte Harry vorsichtig, doch der erwartete Ausbruch kam nicht. Sie sah ihn kurz böse an, doch dann fasste sie sich und sagte: „Herzlich Willkommen, Vir... Ginny. Wo soll sie schlafen?"fragte sie Vernon. „Sie schläft in Potters Zimmer." „Und Po... Harry?"versuchte Petunia freundlich zu sein. „Auch."grummelte Vernon. „Aber..." „Ihre Eltern wissen es und wollen es so. Es sind diese rothaarigen Z.... du weißt schon." Petunia wurde nun doch etwas blass und sagte nichts mehr. Harry führte Ginny in sein kleines Zimmer. „Wow, das ist dein Zimmer? Ziemlich klein." „Besser als der Schrank unter der Treppe."murmelte Harry. „Was?" Und Harry erzählte ihr, dass er bis zu seinem zwölften Geburtstag unter der Treppe gehaust hatte. Sie wurde wütend auf die Dursleys. „Lass es gut sein, Ginny. Wir sind noch eine Woche hier, und dann ist es ausgestanden. Sie haben sich vorhin zusammen gerissen, also sollten wir uns auch benehmen. OK?" Sie nickte verbissen.  
  
Dann gingen sie zum Abendbrot hinunter. Ginny und Harry halfen Petunia, den Tisch zu decken und Ginny hatte ihre Probleme mit den ganzen Muggelgeräten. Harry erklärte ihr alles ruhig und sie lernte sehr schnell. Kurz bevor sie fertig waren, stürmte Dudley herein und wollte sich an den Tisch setzten, als er Ginny sah. Er blieb stehen, wie vom Donner gerührt „Wow. Wer bist du denn?" Harry trat ihr zur Seite und meinte: „Hallo Dudley, das ist Ginny, meine Freundin." „Deine... du hast eine Freundin."Er war total perplex. „Du... was macht sie hier?" „Sie bleibt hier, solange ich hier bin, also genau eine Woche."antwortete Harry. Dudley fiel förmlich in den Stuhl. Dann kam Vernon dazu und sie aßen. Harry genoss zum ersten Mal bei den Dursleys eine reichliche Mahlzeit. Sie hatten Dudleys Diät offenbar aufgegeben und er war immer noch so breit, wie hoch. Harry versuchte etwas Small-Talk zu starten und fragte Vernon: „Onkel Vernon, wie laufen deine Geschäfte denn so?" Vernon wurde blass und er ließ mit einem lauten Geräusch sein Besteck fallen. „Harry, nicht..."meinte Petunia, doch es war schon zu spät. Vernon trottete langsam und niedergeschlagen ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist?"fragte Harry verwirrt. Petunia seufzte, „Das Geschäft läuft eigentlich gut, doch die Bank macht Druck. Sie will ihn zwingen, ihr den Besitz zu übergeben." Harry dachte kurz nach, dann stand er auf. „Was...?"fragte Petunia erschrocken. „Ich rede mit ihm. Vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen." Er gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange, was Dudley mit geweiteten Augen beobachtete und ging Vernon hinterher.  
  
„Onkel Vernon?" „Was?"seufzte er. Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Tante Petunia hat mir erzählt, die Bank setzt dich unter Druck?" „Was geht dich das an?"fauchte Vernon. „Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Erzähl mir genau, was los ist!" „Du? Wie willst du mir helfen? ..."doch Harry sah ihn mit einem ernsten und aufrichtigen Blick an, „Also schön. Ich habe voriges Jahr meinen Besitz an der Firma auf 95% erhöht. Dafür habe ich aber privat einen großen Kredit aufgenommen. Seitdem geht es der Firma besser, doch um bestehen zu können, muss ich investieren und habe die Bank um einen Kredit für die Firma gebeten. Sie haben daraufhin die Zahlen angefordert und scheinen erkannt zu haben, dass die Firma gut läuft. Sie haben mir den Kredit unter der Bedingung zugesichert, dass ich ihnen 51% der Firma verkaufe. Sie haben mir versprochen, mich als Vorstandsmitglied zu behalten. Ich denke nicht daran, meine Firma die ich so mühsam aufgebaut habe, der Bank in den Rachen zu werfen. Die Bank hat mir nun meinen Kredit für mein Haus fällig gestellt, um mich zu zwingen, den Deal einzugehen. Ich bin am Ende. Ich muss mich bis ende der Woche entscheiden." Harry sah ihn mitfühlend an. Er wusste, dass Vernon hart für die Firma gearbeitet hatte, und es tat Harry weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen, obwohl er ihn die ganzen Jahre schlecht behandelt hatte. Er fasste einen Entschluss. „Um welche Summen reden wir hier?"fragte er. Vernon sah ihn überrascht an und antwortete perplex: „Vierhunderttausend für das Haus, eine Million für die Firma." Harry sah auf die Uhr, es war zehn vor sechs. „Ich muss mal telefonieren."er stand auf und ging zum Telefon. Kurz darauf kam er wieder. „Wir fahren morgen in die Stadt zu Bank Henson&Partner. Wir haben einen Termin um elf Uhr." „Aber... was soll das?" „Ich kann dir helfen und wenn dir wirklich so viel an der Firma liegt, hörst du dir meinen Vorschlag an." „Meinst du, die geben mir den Kredit?" „Warts ab!"  
  
Damit ging Harry wieder zurück in die Küche. Petunia saß völlig perplex mit einem neidischen Blick auf Ginny auf ihrem Stuhl und Dudley war blass. Der Tisch war sauber abgeräumt und die Teller wuschen sich gerade selbst ab, offensichtlich von Ginny bezaubert. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Haushaltszauber so gut beherrscht."lachte Harry. „Hab ich von Mum abgeschaut. Was wolltest du von deinem Onkel?" „Ich fahre mit ihm morgen zur Bank. Ich werde ihm helfen." Sie strahlte ihn an und umarmte ihn stolz. „Du hast ein gutes Herz, Harry." Petunia schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging zu Vernon. Dudley ging wieder aus dem Haus zu seinen Kumpels. Harry und Ginny setzten sich mit ins Wohnzimmer und Ginny schaute staunend zum ersten Mal Fernsehen." Der Abend neigte sich schnell zum Ende und sie gingen ins Bett, wo sie natürlich nicht sofort schliefen. 


	2. Geschäfte

**Kapitel 2 – Geschäfte**

Sie standen früh auf und joggten etwas, um fit zu bleiben. Dann übten sie im Garten etwas Stockkampf. Dudley kam kurz schauen, was der Krach zu bedeuten hatte, als er jedoch sah, mit welch eleganten, jedoch tödlich präzisen Schlägen und Kontern sie sich bewegten, weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht und er zog sich vorsichtshalber ins Haus zurück.

Diesen Sommer würde Harry vor Dudley sicher sein.

Pünktlich um zehn, stand Harry in einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug gekleidet an der Tür und wartete auf Vernon. Der sah ihn überrascht an, doch sagte nichts weiter. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Bank. Dort angekommen, ging Harry zielstrebig zum Schalter und sagte: „Mein Name ist Harry Potter, ich hatte einen Termin."

Die Angestellte sah ihn überrascht und dann musternd an, „Selbstverständlich, bitte gedulden sie sich einen Augenblick. Mr. Henson ist gleich für sie bereit."

Vernon stotterte verblüfft: „Henson? Ist er..."

Sie sah Vernon abfällig an: „Ja, Mr. Henson ist der Geschäftsführer und Teilhaber der Bank."

Dann eilte sie hinfort, um Harry und seinen Onkel anzukündigen."

Kurz darauf kam ein junger Mann, ebenfalls in einen eleganten Anzug gekleidet zu ihnen.

„Wenn ich bitten darf, Mr. Henson erwartet sie. Folgen sie mir."

Harry antwortete höflich: „Gern."

Er führte sie in das Obergeschoss der Bank und in ein großes Büro, wo bereits ein älterer Herr in Anzug und mit graumeliertem Haar auf sie wartete.

„Ah, Mister Potter. Es ist mir eine Ehre, sie persönlich begrüßen zu dürfen. Und sie sind Mr. Dursley? Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Bitte nehmen sie doch Platz. Möchten sie etwas trinken?"

„Ein Wasser bitte." sagte Harry und Vernon und Mr. Henson bestellten einen Kaffee.

Dann gingen sie zum geschäftlichen über.

„Mr. Potter, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Harry erläuterte ihm detailliert die Situation und Vernon ergänzte noch das ein oder andere Detail.

„Darf ich die Zahlen sehen?" fragte Mr. Henson höflich und Vernon reichte sie ihm zögernd.

Henson studierte sie kurz und runzelte dann die Stirn, dann rief er einen Assistenten hinzu und erkundigte sich kurz über die Marktlage das Werkzeug- bzw. Bohrersegment betreffend.

„Mr. Dursley, sie scheinen die Situation korrekt einzuschätzen. Der Wettbewerb hat sich zu ihren Ungunsten entwickelt und um ihren größten Konkurrenten auszuschalten, ist die von ihnen angestrebte Investition erforderlich. Jedoch handelt es sich um einen sehr riskanten Plan und sie haben weder privat, noch in der Firma ausreichende Sicherheiten, um einen solchen Kapitaleinsatz zu ermöglichen. Eine Bank würde ein zu großes Risiko eingehen, das Geld ihrer Kunden in ihre Firma zu investieren. Ich würde einen privaten Investor auf Basis eines Teilhabers oder Partners vorschlagen, doch die Liquidität bei den Privatleuten ist knapp."

Vernon wirkte niedergeschlagen.

„Deswegen sind wir ja hier. Nehmen wir an, die Investition wäre erfolgreich und es würde sich alles nach den Vorstellungen meines Onkels entwickeln und er würde die Marktführung übernehmen. Wäre das rentabel, sagen wir für einen Investor?"

„Unter der Vorraussetzung, das der Plan aufgeht, ja."

„Wieviel sind die Anteile der Firma wert? Sagen wir 45%?" fragte Harry in geschäftsmäßigem Ton.

Henson holte ein Notebook von seinem Schreibtisch und tippte ein paar Zahlen ein. 

„In der augenblicklichen Geschäftslage, nicht mal 200.000."

Vernon schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf.

„Wieviel Kapital ist erforderlich, um neben der Investition auch etwas Liquidität zu sichern?"

„Insgesamt würde ich 1,5 Millionen vorschlagen, Mr. Potter."

„Zu welchem Zinssatz würde die Bank einen solchen Kredit gewähren?"

„Hmm... mit hoher Laufzeit um den Zins niedrig zu halten, aber angesichts des Risikos, um die 8%."

Onkel Vernon wurde blass.

„Haben sie so etwas wie einen Notar hier?"

„Selbstverständlich Mr. Potter." Er rief kurz seinen Assistenten herein, der kurz darauf mit einem weiteren Mann eintrat.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, das ist Mr. Hahles. Staatlich geprüfter Notar. Er arbeitet eng mit unserem Haus zusammen."

„Onkel Vernon, ich mache dir folgenden Vorschlag. Ich kaufe dir 45% der Firmenanteile ab, so behältst du die Majorität."

„Für wie viel?"

„500.000, damit kannst du deinen Hauskredit zurückzahlen. Betrachte das großzügige Angebot als meinen Dank dafür, dass ich bei euch wohnen durfte."

„Woher willst du das Geld nehmen?" fragte Vernon baff.

„Ich versichere ihnen, Mr. Potter verfügt über ausreichend Liquidität. Meinen sie, ich würde sonst meine kostbare Zeit opfern? Das tue ich nur für die zehn wichtigsten Kunden dieser Bank."

Vernon schaute erst ihn, dann Harry mit weiten Augen an.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, Onkel. Weiterhin stelle ich deiner Firma einen Kredit in Höhe von 1,5 Millionen zur Verfügung, sagen wir zu 6% pro Jahr. Laufzeit beliebig."

„Was? ... hmm.... können wir über den Prozentsatz noch reden?"

„Was schwebt dir so vor?"

„vi..vier?" fragte Vernon vorsichtig.

„Sagen wir fünf."

„Gut, gut." murmelte Vernon niedergeschlagen.

„Du behältst den Posten als Geschäftsführer, aber ich stelle eine Bedingung. Ich weiß, dass du Dudley in die Firma bringen willst. Ich habe allerdings eine Seite an ihm kennengelernt, die mich an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln lässt. Ich verlange, dass er keine Führungsposition bekommt, solange ich nicht meine Zustimmung dazu gebe."

Vernon nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Gut. Du händigst der Bank regelmäßig die Zahlen ein, mindestens monatlich. Mr. Henson, ist es möglich, dass sie die Zahlen für mich überwachen können?"

„Selbstverständlich. Wir fügen die Anteile ihrem Fond hinzu, dann werden sie von ihrem persönlichen Fondmanager überwacht. Ich teile ihm mit, dass ihnen diese Firma besonders am Herzen liegt."

„Danke. Bist du einverstanden, Onkel Vernon?"

„Ich bin einverstanden. Aber wo hast du das Geld her?"

„Von meinem Vater."

„Aber ich dachte..."  
"Er wäre ein arbeitsloser Taugenichts? Ist dir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er nicht arbeiten brauchte?"

Das brachte Vernon zum schweigen.

„Mr. Hahles, sie haben die Daten? Ich benötige den Vertrag schnellstmöglich. Wie lange brauchen sie?"

„Warten sie einen Moment, ich habe einen Standardvertrag und füge eben noch die Bedingung über ihren Cousin ein."

Zehn Minuten später war der Vertrag dreifach ausgedruckt. Ein Exemplar erhielt Harry, das er zur Verwahrung zur Bank gab, ein Exemplar erhielt Vernon, der nun fröhlich strahlte und ein Exemplar behielt der Notar für seine Unterlagen.

Harry veranlasste augenblicklich die Transaktion der Gelder zu Vernon und außerdem das Auffüllen seines Barkontos aus Gringotts.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Hahles. Es war mir ein Vergnügen." 

Er gab Harry seine Karte, falls er noch einmal seine Dienste benötigte.

Dann verabschiedete sich Harry von Mr. Henson.

„Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Henson. Ach, könnten sie vielleicht veranlassen, dass mir über... ihren Partner regelmäßig ein Status meines Vermögens zugesandt wird? Danke."

„Natürlich. Es war mir ein Vergnügen und grüßen sie Miss Weasley."

„Selbstverständlich."

Auch Vernon verabschiedete sich höflich von den beiden, nun ganz der Geschäftsmann.

Zu Hause angekommen, behandelte Vernon Harry nun höflich.

Er unterhielt sich sogar normal mit ihm und berichtete ihm alles über seine Pläne mit der Firma und Harry folgte dem Gespräch interessiert. Es schien ihm kein schlechtes Geschäft zu sein.

„Weißt du, Onkel Vernon, eigentlich wollte ich nichts mehr von euch sehen, wenn ich erst mal achtzehn bin. Doch ich fürchte, ich werde dich doch ab und an mal besuchen kommen müssen, um mal nach dem rechten zu sehen."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so falsch eingeschätzt habe, Harry. Du bist mir jederzeit willkommen" sagte Vernon mit geschäftsmäßigem, jedoch aufrechtem Respekt in der Stimme. Er hasste zwar Magie, schätzte jedoch kompetente Geschäftsleute und an diesem Geschäft war nichts anstößiges.

Sie traten munter schwatzend in das Haus ein.

„Potter! Wo wart ihr die..."

„Ruhig, Petunia." fuhr Vernon ernst dazwischen.

„Darf ich dir den neuen Teilhaber meiner Firma vorstellen." sagte er auf Harry deutend.

„Er hat mir 45% meiner Anteile abgekauft, so kann ich den Hauskredit zurückzahlen und er persönlich hat mir den nötigen Kredit für die Firma zur Verfügung gestellt und das zu einem fairen Zinssatz. Also sei nett zu Harry."

Sie schluckte heftig und sah aus, als wollte sie ohnmächtig werden, doch sie fing sich wieder.

„Gut. Ich wollte nur wissen, wo ihr so lange wart, Harry."  
"Es hat so lange gedauert, die ganzen Verträge auszuarbeiten, Tante Petunia."

In dem Moment kam Ginny die Treppe herunter gerannt und fiel Harry um den Hals.

„Hey, nicht so stürmisch, mein Engel." lachte er.

„Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Du hast nicht gesagt, dass es so lange dauert."

„Ich habe Onkel Vernon einen Teil seiner Firma abgekauft und so was bedeutet viel Papierkram in der Muggelwelt. Deswegen dauerte es so lange."

„Heißt das, dein Onkel ist aus dem Schneider?" fragte sie salopp.

„Ja, ...äh.... Ginny." sagte Onkel Vernon strahlend, dann ging er mit Petunia ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich ausgiebig unterhielten.

„So, du bist jetzt Geschäftsmann, wie?" zog ihn Ginny auf.

„Du hast gar keine Ahnung Ginny." sagte Harry nun neckisch.

„Wovon habe ich keine Ahnung?" fragte sie nun ernst.

„Was mir alles gehört."

„Was gehört dir alles?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," lachte er über ihren perplexen Gesichtsausdruck, „Aber ich gehöre wohl zu den Top Ten der Kunden dieser Bank und ich habe wohl einen persönlichen Manager, der sich in dieser Bank um meinen Besitz kümmert. Und so weit ich weiß, ist das, was mir in der Muggelwelt gehört, nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was von Gringotts verwaltet wird."

Sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an: „Ich wusste ja, das du Geld hast, Harry, aber...wow. Und die Firma deines Onkels hast du wohl aus der Portokasse gekauft?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Harry cool: „Jep. Du hast doch diese Geldkarte für die Muggelautomaten. Mit diesem ‚Notfallgeld' hab ich Onkel Vernons Problem gelöst. Und wenn alles nach seinen Plänen läuft, wirft diese Investition bald gute Gewinne ab." lachte Harry. Ginny schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. Dann küsste sie ihn stürmisch.

„Was meinst du, wollen wir die drei angesichts dieses Anlasses zum Essen einladen, in ein richtiges Muggelrestaurant?" fragte er sie.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Meinst du, du kannst dir das leisten, bei Dudleys Appetit?" scherzte sie.

Sie führten das Vorhaben durch und überraschten Vernon und Petunia positiv damit, na und Dudley sowieso. Harry bezahlte das Essen easy mit seiner Kreditkarte und Dudley fielen fast die Augen raus.

Die restlichen Tage bei den Dudleys verliefen sehr entspannt und die Dursleys behandelten Harry zwar nicht wie ihren Sohn, aber dennoch mit Respekt.


	3. Potter's Place

Kapitel 3 – Potters Place 

Am Sonntag der ersten Woche kam dann Remus, um sie abzuholen. Mit einem von Dumbledore angefertigten Portschlüssel reisten sie zu Potters Place. Sie materialisierten auf einem Sandweg, der geradewegs auf ein großes eisernes Tor zuführte, in dessen einen Flügel ein geschwungenes ‚P' eingearbeitet war und in den anderen das Familienwappen der Potters, einen goldenen Löwen der einen Zauberstab im Maul trug, aus dessen Spitze rote Funken austraten auf weißem Grund. Harry sah es heute zum ersten mal.

„Tritt ruhig ein, Harry. Es öffnet sich nur für einen wahren Potter, bzw. für durch ihn autorisierte Personen. Das Anwesen wurde in der letzten Woche wieder auf Vordermann gebracht. Auch ein Grund, warum du es erst jetzt besuchen darfst. Es waren einige Reparaturen erforderlich, es stand schon zu lange verlassen.

Als Harry mit Ginny in der Hand auf das Tor zutrat, öffnete es sich, wie von Geisterhand.

Eine Stimme fragte gefühllos: „Ist die Person an ihrer Seite autorisiert?"

Harry war baff: „äh, ja. Das ist Miss Virginia Weaseley, sie ist autorisiert."

Remus lachte: „Du musst wissen, wenn du jetzt unter dem Imperiumsfluch gestanden hättest, hätte sich das Tor nicht geöffnet und es wären Schutzmassnahmen ausgelöst worden."

„Aber das Tor kann man doch umgehen. Man kann doch zum Beispiel auf das Gelände apparieren."

„Nein, kann man nicht. Das Gut ist unortbar und nur Potters können hierher apparieren und Familienangehörige. Ginny kann es vielleicht auch so schaffen. Ansonsten müssen alle Gäste durch das Tor oder über das Flohnetzwerk. Für alle, die durch das Tor kommen, gibt es übrigens Kutschen, der Weg wäre zu Fuß doch etwas weit."

„Wie groß ist das Gut?"

„Etwa so groß, wie Hogwarts."

„Wow."

„Ja, wow." murmelte nun auch Ginny.

„Und das Haus?" fragte Harry.

„Ursprünglich war es mal ein großes Schloss. Doch es ist abgebrannt und deine Urgroßeltern fanden es zu groß. Nun besitzt du ein schönes geräumiges Landhaus. Ich finde, es ist immer noch groß genug."

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" fragte Harry.

„Das Gut liegt 2 km von Ipswich entfernt, etwa 120 km nordöstlich von London. In Ipswich gibt es eine kleinere Version der Winkelgasse. Wir können die Straße bei Gelegenheit mal besuchen. Jetzt lass uns erst mal rein gehen."

Kurz darauf erschien eine Pferdlose Kutsche und sie steigen ein. Sie wurden einen von kleinen sorgfältig geschnittenen Bäumen gesäumten Weg. Auf der rechten Seite konnte Harry einen schönen See sehen und auf der linken Seite  vor dem Waldrand war eine freie Fläche fast wie ein... „Remus, ist das da hinten ein Quidditch-Feld?" 

„Ja, was meinst du, wo dein Vater fliegen gelernt hat?"

„Krass."

Zwischen Weg und Quidditch-Feld war ein schön angelegter Garten mit einem großen Pavillon zu sehen und dann kamen sie endlich zu dem Haus. Es war ganz schön groß, dreistöckig und eine große überdachte Marmortreppe von Säulen gerahmt führte zur Eingangstür.

Harry und Ginny schüttelten fassungslos den Kopf.

Sie schritten die Treppe hinauf und Harry öffnete die Tür. Sie fanden sich in einer großen Empfangshalle wieder.

„Wer soll das alles sauber halten und bewirtschaften?" fragte er fassungslos.

Es gab ein ‚Plopp' neben ihm und eine piepsige Stimme antwortete: „Dafür gibt es Hauselfen, Master Harry Potter."

„Dobby! Was machst du hier."

„Dobby arbeitet jetzt für Master Potter, Sir."

„Wieviel Geld bekommst du?" fragte Harry lachend.

„Dobby will kein Geld."

„Dobby! Was hast du von Dumbledore bekommen?"

„Eine Gallone pro Monat und einen Tag frei. Winky ist übrigens auch hier."

„Dobby, ihr bekommt jeder eine Galone pro Woche und einen Tag pro Woche frei... und keine Widerrede. Wo wohnt ihr?"

„In einer kleinen Kammer neben der Küche."

„Gibt es auch ein vernünftiges Zimmer neben der Küche?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Gut, dann zieht ihr dort ein und macht es euch dort gemütlich. Keine Widerrede."

„Master Potter, Sir, ihr seid so großzügig."

„Du bist wirklich nett, Harry." lachte Ginny.

„Reiner Selbstschutz, kannst du dir vorstellen, was Hermine mit mir machen würde, wenn ich die beiden nicht bezahlen würde?"

Ginny brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Harry und Remus stimmten ein.

Remus zeigte den Beiden das ganze Haus. Es gab acht große Gästezimmer mit eigenem Bad, ein paar kleinere Gästezimmer, eine große Küche, ein großes Wohnzimmer, eine geräumige Bibliothek mit zwei Schreibtischen und ein paar Sesseln und unzähligen Büchern, eine Mastersuite und ein Esszimmer. Remus klärte sie auf, dass die Eingangshalle früher für Bälle und Partys genutzt wurde und dass im Keller die nötigen Tische und Stühle vorhanden waren. Das erklärte, warum die Halle so geräumig war. Harry fühlte sich wie im Märchen und auch Ginny kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Nach dem Mittagessen, das die Hauselfen zubereitet hatten, drehten sie erst mal ein paar Runden auf dem Quidditchfeld. Abend schrieb Harry erst mal Ron und Hermine und Ginny schrieb ihren Eltern.

Sie luden alle zum Besuch ein.

Dann unterhielten sie sich noch etwas mit Remus. Er wirkte so einsam, dachte Harry.

„Hey Remus, wenn sollten wir noch einladen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sirius?"  
"Warum ist Sirius eigentlich nicht hier?" fragte Harry. 

„Er ist im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs. Er müsste nächste Woche wiederkommen. Wen noch?"

„Gibt es nicht jemanden, den du gern einladen würdest?"

Remus zögerte dann sagte er leise: „Vielleicht könntest du Tonks einladen?"

Harry sah Ginny an und sie ihn, dann fingen beide an zu grinsen.

„Remus, alter Freund. Läuft da was zwischen euch beiden?"

Sein rotes Gesicht verriet mehr als genug.

„Alles klar, lad sie ein. Wie funktioniert das eigentlich mit der Autorisierung für das Flohnetz und das Tor?"

„Sag einfach Dobby Bescheid. Die Potters waren seit jeher nett zu den Elfen und deshalb haben sie für den Schutz des Anwesens gesorgt. Die Elfen verfügen über mächtige Magie und das Gut ist fast so gut geschützt, wie Hogwarts. Die Elfen sind dafür zuständig die Schutzzauber entsprechend zu kalibrieren."

 „DOBBY!" rief Harry.

"Ja, Master Potter?"

„Dobby, ich heiße Harry, also nenn mich auch so! Ich möchte dass du für den Zugang zum Haus die Weasleys und Hermine, sowie Sirius, Tonks und Dumbledore autorisierst und außerdem sind Ginny und Remus berechtigt weitere Autorisierungen zu vergeben."

„Wie sie wünschen. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Eine Runde Butterbier noch, ich denke dann gehen wir ins Bett. Das heißt ihr könnt ebenfalls Feierabend machen."

„Hauselfen machen keinen Feierabend."

„Dobby! Du wirst mir doch nicht widersprechen?"

„Böser Dobby! Dobby wird nie Master Harry widersprechen. Nie! Nie! NIE!" rief er und wollte sich selbst schlagen, doch Harry hielt ihn fest.

„Wenn du dich noch einmal selbst schlägst, Dobby, dann schmeiß ich dich raus, ist das klar?"

Dobby sah ihn mit entsetzten Augen an, dann nickte er eifrig und verschwand.

„Der wird nie erwachsen!" stöhnte Harry und Ginny und Remus lachten.

„Sag mal Remus, dies ist ein schönes Haus mit einem schönen Grundstück. Wenn es meinen Eltern gehört hat, warum haben meine Eltern dann in Godrics Hollow gelebt?"

Remus sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann antwortete er:

„Dies Gut hier liegt etwas abseits von sämtlichen Häusern. In der Zaubererwelt macht das nichts, im Gegenteil, die meisten bevorzugen die Abgeschiedenheit. Sie können ja überall hin apparieren. Deine Mum ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und sie genoss die Gesellschaft der Muggel. Außerdem schätzte sie trotz ihrer beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten, den Komfort der Muggel. Sie wollte Elektrizität und genoss die Nähe von Menschen. Deswegen sind deine Eltern nach Godrics Hollow gezogen. Ihr Haus lag zwar auch dort am Stadtrand, doch die Stadt selbst war zu Fuß bequem erreichbar. Lily hat die Gesellschaft der Muggel genossen und sich viele Freunde dort gemacht. Das ist der Grund, warum sie nicht hier gelebt haben. Dein Vater hat Lily zu liebe das Leben auf dem Gut aufgegeben, doch seinen Kindern wollte er die Gelegenheit geben, das Leben hier fortzusetzen. Er behielt das Gut also. Ab und an genossen auch die beiden die Abgeschiedenheit hier und entspannten sich."

„Oh, das ist so romantisch." seufzte Ginny.

„Möchtest du auch lieber näher an der Stadt wohnen, Love?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Ginny verblüfft.

„Natürlich. Sonst würde ich nicht fragen."

„Nein, Harry. Ich finde es wunderschön hier. Und was ist mit dir?"

„Mir gefällt es hier auch."

Sie unterhielten sich weiter über Harrys Eltern.

Nach einer Weile gingen die drei ins Bett. Harry und Ginny kamen allerdings erst sehr viel später zu schlafen. Sie mussten erst mal ausgiebig das riesige Bad testen, das besser war, als die Bäder der Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts.

Am nächsten Morgen trainierten Harry und Ginny miteinander und dann genossen sie den Tag. Nachmittag kamen Tonks und Dumbledore zu Besuch.

Remus zog sich mit Tonks zurück und Dumbledore wandte sich an Harry und Ginny.

„Was gibt's neues Professor?"

„Nichts wichtiges, Harry. Wir untersuchen gerade, wie wir Voldemort endgültig ausschalten können. Wenn wir etwas wissen, erfährst du es als erster, versprochen."

„Danke."

„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte mit euch beiden über eure Zukunft reden. Was habt ihr nach der Schule vor?"

Harry und Ginny sahen sich überrascht an.

„Eigentlich wollte ich immer Auror werden, aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich jetzt schon die Nase voll vom Kämpfen. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust unter so einem Minister, wie Fudge zu arbeiten. Ich würde aber im Dienst des Ordens weiterkämpfen nehme ich an." antwortete Harry nachdenklich.

„Ich habe noch keine konkreten Pläne. Ich möchte nur in Harrys Nähe sein und auch ich habe Bedenken, für das Ministerium zu arbeiten, nachdem wie sie Harry und auch sie behandelt haben. Ich hatte mal daran gedacht, im Joke-Shop der Zwillinge zu arbeiten, aber das ist sicherlich nicht mein wirklicher Wunsch."

„Ich habe ein Angebot, das euch beiden vielleicht entgegenkommen könnte. Harry, du bist außergewöhnlich begabt, was die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeht. Außerdem hast du schon bewiesen, dass du gut in der Lage bist, dein Wissen anderen mitzuteilen. Ich würde dich gern als Lehrer für Verteidigung einstellen und ich gehe davon aus, dass du diesen Posten länger als ein Jahr inne haben wirst." sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Außerdem habe ich mir überlegt, ein neues Fach in der Schule einzuführen, in dem die Alte Magie gelehrt wird und vielleicht etwas der schamanischen Magie. Allerdings sollte das auf konventionelle Art gelehrt werden. Ich dachte das Fach als alternative Magie zu bezeichnen und es fakultativ anzubieten für Schüler ab dem dritten oder vierten Schuljahr. Was halten sie davon Miss Weasley?"

„Das ist eine großartige Idee."

„Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte sie als Lehrerin dafür gewinnen, wenn sie ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts abgeschlossen haben. Sie würden außerdem Mittel für die weitere Erforschung der alternativen Magiezweige zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen, vielleicht wollen sie und Harry ihre Kenntnisse darin vertiefen."

Harry und Ginny sahen sich überrascht an. Sie würden zusammen sein und tun, was ihnen wirklich Spaß machte.

„Ihr müsst nicht sofort antworten. Lasst es euch durch den Kopf gehen. Deine Antwort benötige ich aber noch bevor dein siebtes Schuljahr beendet ist, Harry, sagen wir nach den Weihnachtsferien. Sonst muss ich mich nach einem anderen Lehrer umsehen."

„Ich muss das erst mit Ginny besprechen, Professor. Aber ich stehe dem Vorschlag mehr als nur positiv gegenüber. Danke für das Angebot. Aber was ist mit Remus?"

„Ich musste schon alle meine Überredungskünste anwenden, damit er nächstes Jahr wiederkommt. Noch ein Jahr hat er abgelehnt."

„Und ich soll gleich nach Schulabschluss anfangen?" fragte Harry nach.

„So ist es vorgesehen. Du würdest in den vier Wochen vor dem nächsten Schuljahr in den Vorschriften und in ihren Lehrplan eingewiesen werden, aber sonst, ja. Wenn du dich noch vor Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres entscheidest, kannst du Remus assistieren, vielleicht sogar schon mal unter seiner Aufsicht die Erst- und Zweitklässler unterrichten. Ja, das halte ich für eine gute Idee. Noch könnten wir die Stundenpläne anpassen."

„Das heißt, er würde mich in meinem letzten Schuljahr unterrichten? Ich glaube, ich wähle das Fach ab." stöhnte Ginny.

Dumbledore grinste und Harry lachte herzlich.

Nachdem Dumbledore alle Fragen beantwortet hatte, verabschiedete er sich von den beiden.

Tonks blieb die nächsten zwei Tage noch da und Harry ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und trainierte mit ihr und Ginny fortgeschrittene Duelltaktiken. Tonks war von Harrys und Ginnys Fähigkeiten beeindruckt und musste sich mehr als einmal geschlagen geben.

Nachmittags sonnten sie sich am Seeufer und badeten. Harry war mit Ginny in die nächste Muggelstadt gefahren und sie hatten ein paar neue Sachen und Badesachen gekauft. Ginny hatte sich einen knappen Bikini ausgesucht, bei dessen Anblick es Harry erst einmal vorgezogen hatte, ein Bad im herrlich kühlen Seewasser zu nehmen.

In der nächsten Woche war Remus für den Orden unterwegs und Harry und Ginny beschlossen, in den Fuchsbau zu reisen. Molly hatte sie herzlich eingeladen.

Am Montag der dritten Ferienwoche reisten sie also durch ein Portal zu den Weasleys.

Molly begrüßte beide mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. 

„Hallo ihr beiden. Wird ja Zeit, dass ihr uns endlich mal besuchen kommt."

„Hallo Molly."

„Hi, Mum."

Ron kam herunter und staunte, dass beide so braungebrannt waren.

„Hi Kumpel. Hallo Gin." begrüßte er sie lässig.

„Nun erzählt mal, wie ist es in Harrys neuem Heim? Und wie war es bei den Dursleys?" fragte Molly.

„Harry hat die Dursleys erst mal etwas eingeschüchtert." erzählte Ginny.

„Richtig so, Kumpel." jubelte Ron.

„Dann hat er erfahren, dass sein Onkel in einer finanziellen Zwickmühle steckte. Er hat fast die halbe Firma seines Onkels aufgekauft und ihm einen günstigen Kredit gewährt, äh wie viel war es?"

„Ginny..." seufzte Harry. Es war ihm unangenehm, über Geld zu reden, besonders vor den Weasleys.

„Ah, ich hab es, es waren anderthalb Millionen Pfund. Wieviel Galonen sind das, Harry?"

„Etwa 300.000 Galonen." sagte Arthur, der gerade zur Tür reingekommen war.

Ron sprangen fast die Augen raus, „Boa, einfach so?"

Harry lächelte, „Ich bekomme 45% des Gewinns und außerdem für den Kredit 5% Zinsen jährlich. Es war also kein Geschenk, sondern eine Investition. Sie konnten so allerdings ihre Hypothek abzahlen und sind unabhängig von ihrer Bank."

„Ja, und danach waren sie auf einmal ganz nett zu uns beiden. Sein Onkel hat ihn sogar mit Respekt behandelt."

„Und wie ist dein neues Haus Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es ist schön, aber viel zu leer. Ich muss mich erst an so viel Platz gewöhnen, wo ich doch bis jetzt immer nur ein kleines Zimmer für mich hatte."

„Glaub ihm kein Wort, Mum. Er untertreibt maßlos. Das Haus ist einfach fantastisch. Auf dem Grundstück ist ein eigener See, und ein Quidditch-Feld. Harry hat sogar zwei Hauselfen. Er bezahlt sie natürlich." lachte Ginny.

„Ich freu mich für euch." sagte Molly ehrlich, nur Ron schaute neidisch, doch als er an das Quidditch-Feld dachte, leuchteten seine Augen in Vorfreude.

„Ich würde sagen, ihr kommt uns alle einfach mal besuchen, dann könnt ihr euch ein Bild davon machen und wir feiern eine Gartenparty. Vielleicht zu meinem Geburtstag?" schlug Harry vor.

„Klar Mann." rief Ron begeistert und auch Molly stimmte zu, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich um das Essen kümmern durfte.

„Leitet die Einladung bitte auch an die Zwillinge weiter und an alle, die sonst noch von eurem Clan da sind. Ich lade Hermine, Nev und Luna ein." fügte Harry lachend hinzu.

So verbrachten Harry und Ginny noch eine schöne Woche im Fuchsbau, bevor sie wieder zurückreisten.


	4. Geburtstag

AN: Besten Dank für die schnellen reviews. Kapitel 4 – Geburtstag 

Als sie ins Haus zurückkamen, wurden sie von Sirius erwartet.

Sie mussten ihm natürlich auch erst mal alles erzählen, was sie so erlebt hatten.

Auch Remus kehrte kurz darauf nach Potters Place zurück. Er unterhielt sich erst mit Harry und berichtete ihm, dass es immer noch nichts neues von Voldemort gäbe. Es hat auch bisher keine weiteren Angriffe der Todesser gegeben.

Danach machten sie sich einen gemütlichen Abend und sie gingen spät ins Bett.

Den nächsten Tag begannen sie mit ihrem regulären Training und Sirius und Remus schauten den beiden begeistert bim Stockkampftraining zu. Harry und Ginny beherrschten den Kampfstab gleichermaßen perfekt. Dann meditierten sie etwas.

Den Rest des schönen Vormittags verbrachten die beiden am See.

Nachmittag verschwanden Remus und Sirius ohne Angabe von Gründen. 

Harry und Ginny verbrachten den Nachmittag in der Bibliothek. Sie beendeten ihre offenen Hausaufgaben und versuchten, ihr Wissen zur Verteidigung zu erweitern. Harry fand zwei neue Angriffzauber, die er für nützlich hielt. Der erste ließ den Gegner versteinern, ähnlich wie es bei Hermine durch den Basilisken geschehen war. Die Versteinerung musste entweder durch einen Trank aufgehoben werden, oder löste sich nach einigen Tagen von selbst, je nachdem, wie stark der ausführende Zauberer war.

Der zweite fing das Ziel in einem Stasisfeld und für das Opfer blieb die Zeit praktisch stehen. Das sollte eigentlich auch bei Kreaturen funktionieren, die sonst immun gegen andere Zaubersprüche waren. Er probierte beide Zauber bei heraufbeschworenen Dummies und beherrschte sie nach einer halben Stunde.

Am frühen Abend übten die beiden Transfiguration im Duelleinsatz. Zunächst trainierten sie, beliebige Gegenstände mit oder ohne Zauberstab in nützliche Gegenstände zu verwandeln und das schnell. So verwandelte Harry beispielsweise einen Stein in einen Eisenverstärkten Kampfstab in einer Sekunde.

In der zweiten Stufe trainierten sie, bewegte Gegenstände, wie Messer oder Pfeile in ungefährliche zu verwandeln, wie Kissen oder Seifenblasen.

Harry schaffte es, einen Pfeil im Flug in Staub zu verwandeln. Das Training ging sogar so weit, dass sich die beiden, durch Schilde geschützt, gegenseitig mit Messern bewarfen und mit Pfeil und Bogen beschossen. Als Sirius und Remus dazu kamen, wie Ginny mit einem Pfeil auf Harry schoss, wollten sie Ginny glatt verhexen, doch Harry reflektierte den Zauberspruch mit einer Hand und verwandelte den Pfeil mit der anderen Hand in eine Rose, die er gekonnt fing und sie Ginny zum Abschluss des Trainings überreichte.

„Ihr seid nicht ganz dicht." fluchte Sirius, als er seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte, „Das hätte schief gehen können."

„Glaubst du wirklich, wir würden das ohne Sicherheitsmassnahmen machen? Wir waren durch Schilde geschützt." sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Wozu soll das gut sein?" fragte Sirius, „Ihr könnt euch doch durch Schilde schützen und Zauberer wenden im Allgemeinen nicht Pfeil und Bogen an."

Harry beschwor einen Dummy und sagte ernst: „Prinzipiell hast du recht, Sirius, aber man sollte niemals nie sagen." Dann deutete er mit seiner Hand auf den Boden und es erhob sich ein Dutzend Kieselsteine. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand verwandelten sie sich in Scharfe Eisenspitzen und sie schwebten immer noch in der Luft. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung veranlasste Harry die Spitzen, auf den Dummy zuzurasen. Der Dummy wurde regelrecht zerfetzt. Sirius sah ihn blass und erstarrt an.

„Ginny!" sagte Harry ernst und Ginny wiederholte das ganze, nur schoss sie die Spitzen auf Harry ab. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichten, schwang Harry seinen Zauberstab und die Spitzen verwandelten sich in Seifenblasen, die langsam nach oben stiegen und zerplatzten.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ernst: „Ich sehe, was du meinst, Harry. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, möchte ich euch beide lieber nicht zum Feind haben."

Auch Remus hatte das Geschehen gebannt verfolgt.

„Also, wenn Voldemort jemals Werwölfe oder Vampire einsetzt und ihr die Spitzen statt in Eisen in Silber transfiguriert, dann habt ihr eine gute Waffe parat." Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, „Allerdings habe ich noch keinen Zauberer gesehen, der so viele Objekte so präzise levitieren kann. Nicht mal Flitwick schafft mehr als drei gleichzeitig."

Der Sommer mit Ginny war für ihn der glücklichste seines Lebens und er genoss jede Minute davon. Ginny erging es da nicht anders und sie wünschte sich, dass dieser Sommer nie zu Ende gingen würde. 

Ab und an verwandelten sich die beiden und tobten in ihren Tierformen durch die Lüfte, jagten ihren eigenen Schatten hinterher, oder Ginny ritt einfach auf Harrys Rücken, wenn er seine Greifenform angenommen hatte und sie schossen mit wahnwitziger Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft. Doch die Zeit verging viel zu schnell.

Am 31. Juli war dann Harrys Geburtstag und Ginny hatte Harry rausgeschmissen, weil sie in Ruhe die Halle dekorieren wollte. Auch Sirius und Remus hatten sich geheimnisvoll verzogen und so war Harry allein mit seinen Gedanken. Er fragte sich, ob sie es schaffen würden, Voldemort endgültig den gar aus zu machen und ob er danach in Frieden leben könnte. Er hatte sich mit Ginny ausgiebig unterhalten und beide hatten sich begeistert entschlossen, Dumbledores Angebot anzunehmen. Ihnen war bewusst, dass sie mit Harrys Vermögen eigentlich nicht zu arbeiten brauchten, aber sie suchten die Herausforderung und wie Harry wiederholt festgestellt hatte, war Hogwarts sein zu Hause und er wusste, er würde es vermissen. Ginny dachte auch mit Wehmut daran, Hogwarts zu verlassen und freute sich auch auf den Job als Lehrerin. Schließlich, stand sie mit ihrem Wissensdurst dem von Hermine in nichts nach und die Aussicht auf eine aktive Unterstützung bei der Erforschung der alternativen Magie reizte sie ungemein. Als Bonus kam natürlich noch hinzu, dass sie mit Harry zusammen sein konnte. Es war einfach perfekt und sie wären Narren, würden sie eine solche Chance fahren lassen. Sie hatten Dumbledore bereits Bescheid gegeben und Harry hatte zugestimmt, soweit möglich, Remus zu helfen und auch die Erst- bzw. Zweitklässler zu unterrichten. Dumbledore würde das soweit mit den Schulräten abklären.

Mittag durfte Harry endlich wieder ins Haus. Er hatte derweil den Garten etwas dekoriert, da es schönes Wetter war und sie einen Teil der Party auch bequem draußen feiern könnten. 

Die ersten Gäste trudelten kurz nach dem Mittagessen ein, es waren Remus und Sirius. Das überraschende war jedoch, dass sie mit einem Cabrio vorgefahren kamen, es war ein dunkelblauer BMW Z8. Harry staunte nicht schlecht über den Wagen.

„Hey ihr beiden. Wofür braucht ihr denn ein Auto?" fragte er überrascht.

Sie sahen sich an und grinsten teuflisch.

„Wir? Das ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, Harry. Du bist jetzt achtzehn und damit alt genug, um in der Muggelwelt Auto zu fahren."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht: „Ich... mein... aber..." er holte erst mal tief Luft.

„Also das wäre nicht nötig gewesen ihr beiden. Das muss doch teuer gewesen sein." sagte er ernst.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, der Umtauschkurs steht günstig und der Händler schuldete mir noch einen Gefallen. Außerdem habe ich genug Geld, seitdem ich für Unschuldig erklärt wurde."

„Wow, es ist toll.", staunte Harry, als er sich das Auto genau ansah, „Aber ich bin doch offiziell erst siebzehn? Und dann muss ich erst mal den Führerschein machen."

„Schau mal ins Handschuhfach."

Harry tat es und fand eine Brieftasche mit den Papieren des Wagens, natürlich auf seinen Namen ausgestellt, einen Führerschein mit seinem Namen und tatsächlichen Alter und einen neuen Personalausweis.

„Keine Sorge, die Papiere sind offiziell. Das Ministerium hat die Änderung deiner Geburtsdaten veranlasst, so dass jetzt dein Alter stimmt, nur bist du jetzt bei den Muggeln ein Jahr früher geboren. Ich zeige dir, wie man fährt."

„Wann?" fragte Harry begeistert.

„Jetzt gleich?" lachte Sirius.

„Gern."

Sirius zeigte ihm ,wie er anfahren, schalten und kuppeln musste und wie sie einzelnen Bedienelemente des Cockpits funktionierten. Harry beherrschte das Fahrzeug bereits nach einer halben Stunde und sie drehten eine Runde und fuhren bis an den Rand von Ipswich, dann kehrten sie um. 

Als sie zurückkamen, empfing sie eine strahlende Ginny.

„Wow, das ist ein tolles Auto, Harry. Nimmst du mich mal mit?"

„Später." lachte er und umarmte sie.

Dann gab sie ihm sein Geschenk und grinste Sirius verschwörerisch zu.

Es war ein Buch mit den Verkehrsregeln.

Er sah sie strafend an: „Du hast davon gewusst? Das kriegst du wieder." scherzte er.

„Sollte es nicht so sein, dass das Auto in diesem magischen Umfeld nicht funktioniert?" fragte er Sirius.

„Es wurde durch Zauber etwas ‚angepasst'. Du brauchst auch kein Benzin mehr. Es hat auch ein paar Schutzzauber für Unfälle und anderes. Steht alles im Handbuch. Natürlich alles vom Ministerium abgenommen." fügte Sirius grinsend hinzu.

„Ich danke euch dreien. Das ist ein großartiges Geschenk." strahlte er.

Plötzlich tauchte Dobby neben ihm auf: „Miss Hermine Granger ist soeben mit einem Portschlüssel am Tor angekommen. Soll ich eine Kutsche schicken?"

Ginny strahlte Harry an, „Nimm doch das Auto."

Nun strahlte auch er, „Das ist eine gute Idee, aber ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen, das Auto hat doch nur zwei Sitze." fügte er missmutig hinzu.

Sie überlegte kurz, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

„Nimm mich mit bis zum Tor. Ich gehe durch ein Portal zurück."

Harry nickte lachend und öffnete ihr galant die Tür.

Sie stieg dankend ein und Harry schloss hinter ihr die Tür und er stieg ebenfalls ein. Der Motor erwachte grollend zum Leben, als Harry den Zündschlüssel drehte und er fuhr geschwind los zum Tor. Wenige Minuten später brachte er den Wagen am Tor zum Stehen und Hermine sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Wow, ein Z8. ... Stimmt ja, du bist ja schon achtzehn." sagte sie begeistert, dann gratulierte sie ihm zum Geburtstag.

„Ja, ein Geschenk von Sirius und Remus." strahlte er.

„Hi, Ginny." begrüßte nun Hermine ihre Freundin.

Dann betrachtete sie skeptisch den Wagen, „Er hat nur zwei Sitze."

„Ich kehre so zurück" lachte Ginny.

„Aber man kann doch auf dem Anwesen nicht appa.... schon gut, das Tor." meinte Hermine. Sie stieg in den Wagen und Ginny öffnete ein Tor zurück zum Haus. Harry kam wenige Minuten später an.

Hermine begrüßte Remus und Sirius, dann sagte sie: „Wenn er so auf der Straße fährt, hat er seinen Führerschein nicht lange."

„Keine Sorge," lachte Sirius, „Das ist ein Geschenk von uns verbliebenen ‚Rumtreibern'. Glaubst du, wir hätten nicht an diese Möglichkeit gedacht?"

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Dann überreichte sie Harry ein Geschenk, natürlich ein Buch über die anstehenden Abschlussprüfungen in Hogwarts.

Plötzlich tauchte Dobby neben Harry auf, nahm ihm das Buch ab und fragte „Kann Dobby ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen, Miss Hermine?"

Sie starrte ihn an: „Dobby? Was machst du hier?"

„Dobby arbeitet jetzt für Master Harry."

Sie sah Harry mit abwägendem Blick an, „Bezahlt er dich?"

„Aber ja, Miss Hermine, Dobby wollte kein Geld von Ma...." ein strafender Blick von Harry erinnerte ihn, „Harry, doch Harry hat Dobby gezwungen Geld zu nehmen und Urlaub und großes Zimmer für Dobby und Winky. Ma... Harry ist zu gütig."

Hermine sah Harry drohend an, „Dein Glück!"

Harry und Ginny lachten herzhaft, kurz darauf stimmte Hermine mit ein.

Dann wandte sich Harry an Hermine: „Sag mal, Hermine, du weißt nicht zufällig, wer dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin geworden ist?"

Hermine wurde leicht rot, doch dann strahlte sie ihn an.

„Wusste ich es doch. Ich gratuliere, dann haben wir ja noch einen Grund mehr, zu feiern. Weiß Ron es schon?"

„Ja. Ich habe es ihm gleich geschrieben. Er ist allerdings nicht Schulsprecher geworden. Seine ‚Akte' war nicht sauber genug."

Sie bestellten sich alle ein Butterbier und machten es sich im Pavillon bequem.

Kurz darauf kamen Luna und Neville, sie wurden von einer Kutsche gebracht.

Dann reiste Tonks an und Remus leistete ihr natürlich sofort Gesellschaft.

Als letztes kamen die Weasleys, Sie kamen durch den Kamin und wurden von Dobby nach draußen geführt. Ron starrte die ganze Zeit mit geweiteten Augen das Haus, das Grundstück und zum Schluss das Auto an, doch als sich ihm Hermine um den Hals warf, war aller Neid vergessen.

Molly umarmte Harry und Ginny herzlich und gratulierte ihm zum Geburtstag.

Auch die anderen Weasleys gratulierten ihm. Die Zwillinge schenkten ihm ein Sortiment ihrer neuesten Produkte und ließen ihm zu Ehren ein Feuerwerk los.

Molly, Arthur und Ron schenkten ihm ein Set mit Quidditchbällen. Charlie war auch da, und er schenkte Harry Stiefel aus Drachenhaut. Bill konnte leider nicht kommen und Percy wollte natürlich nicht, nachdem, wie er Harry in seinem fünften Schuljahr behandelt hatte. 

Die Quidditchbälle probierten sie natürlich sofort aus. Harry, Ginny und Ron spielten auf der einen Seite, Charlie, Fred und George auf der anderen. Ron und Fred spielten Torhüter, die anderen Jäger. Die Klatscher und der Schnatz blieben in der Kiste. Harry und Ginny ergänzten sich vorzüglich als Jäger und Ron war das Paradebeispiel eines Torhüters. Er hatte den Sommer nicht ungenutzt gelassen und fleißig trainiert. Die anderen Gäste genossen das Schauspiel der auf den Besen blitzschnell über das Feld rasenden Spieler und sie feuerten beide Teams gleichermaßen an.

Trotz einer hervorragenden Performance des anderen Teams, gewann Harrys Team mit fünfzig Punkten Vorsprung.

Anschließend aßen sie im Pavillon zu abend und saßen bis spät in die Nacht draußen. Als es dunkel wurde, schaffte Dobby ein paar Fackeln heran, die um den Pavillon herum aufgestellt wurden. Es war ein schöner warmer Sommerabend und alle genossen ihn. Die Weasleys verabschiedeten sich um elf, natürlich mit Ausnahme von Ron und Ginny. Neville und Luna gingen eine halbe Stunde später. Remus, Sirius und Tonks blieben natürlich.

Als Harry Tonks fragte, ob sie ein extra Gästezimmer haben wollte, wurde sie und Remus rot und sie lehnte dankend ab. Ron und Hermine starrten Remus überrascht an und Harry und Ginny lachten fröhlich. Sirius stimmte mit ein.

Als Ron anfing zu lachen, stellte Harry Hermine eiskalt die selbe Frage und nun war es an den beiden rot zu werden.

Ginny traten schon die Tränen in die Augen und Sirius ging es nicht viel besser, was dazu führte, dass die beiden noch röter wurden, sofern das überhaupt ging.

Harry löste die Anspannung in dem er sagte: „Ich nehme das als nein. Ich zeige euch euer Zimmer." und er führte sie in den zweiten Stock und gab ihnen das Zimmer, was direkt neben seinem Zimmer lag.

Dann gingen alle nach einem schönen Tag und langem Abend ins Bett.

Die verbleibenden Wochen waren von Erholung geprägt. Harry übte zwar immer noch mit Ginny ihre Duellfähigkeiten, doch maximal drei Stunden am Tag. Er bildete Ginny zusätzlich auch in Okklumentik aus. Ron versuchte sich auch den ein oder anderen Trick abzuschauen und er lernte durch das Training ebenfalls eine Menge. Hermine verbachte viel Zeit in Harrys Bibliothek und sie fragte Harry, ob sie nach dem Sommer ein paar Bücher mit nach Hogwarts nehmen könne. Harry willigte natürlich ein. In der freien Zeit, lagen sie am See, tankten Sonne und badeten. Ron zeigte Hermine, wie man auf dem Besen fliegt und nachdem sie ihre Flugangst überwunden hatte, wurde sie schnell mit dem Besen vertraut. Ab und an holte Harry den Quaffel raus und sie warfen ihn auf dem Quidditch-Feld ein paar mal hin und her. Zweimal ließen sich Remus und Sirius überzeugen, mitzuspielen und so hatten sie genug Spieler für ein Spiel. Hermine konnte sich zwar noch immer nicht für Quidditch begeistern, spielte jedoch Ron zuliebe mit, so gut sie konnte.


	5. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Kapitel 5 – Rückkehr nach Hogwarts 

Die Ferienzeit verging viel zu schnell und so kam der letzte Ferientag immer näher.

Sie hatten ihre Hogwartsbriefe erhalten und Ginny zusätzlich ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse. Sie hatte genau so viel ZAG's erreicht, wie Hermine und alle waren sehr stolz auf sie.

Am 31. August reisten sie alle durch ein Portal in die Winkelgasse um sich alle ihre Schulsachen zu besorgen.

Sie kamen im tropfenden Kessel heraus und gingen durch die Steinwand in die Winkelgasse.

„Wir müssen zuerst zu Gringotts," meinte Harry, „Ich muss Geld holen."

Ron und Hermine hatten bereits ihr Geld.

„Wir können uns ja im Buchladen treffen. Was meint ihr?" fragte Hermine und Ron verdrehte die Augen. Dennoch stimmten alle dem Vorschlag zu.

„Lass uns gehen, Gin." sagte er.

„Du willst mich mitnehmen?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Ginny, natürlich nehme ich dich mit. Ich meine, ich gehe auch allein, wenn du nicht willst."

„Nein, na klar komm ich mit. Macht's gut ihr beiden."

„Bis gleich." meinte Ron.

Harry ging mit Ginny Hand in Hand zu Gringotts. Unterwegs bemerkte er immer wieder Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix. Dumbledore ließ sie also nicht ohne Schutz in der Welt herumlaufen. Harry war es ziemlich gleich. Er vertraute inzwischen seinen Fähigkeiten soweit, dass er es mit ein paar Todessern aufnehmen würde und Ginny war auch nicht zu verachten. Sie war zwar ein Jahr jünger als er, konnte sich aber nahezu genauso gut zur Wehr setzen. Schließlich hatte sie, genau wie er, bei der Verteidigung Hogwarts im letzten Schuljahr eine Schlüsselrolle gespielt. In Gringotts angekommen, wurden sie von einem Goblin mit ihrem kalten geschäftsmäßigen Ton begrüßt.

„Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter. Was wünschen sie?"

Harry sagte nichts, sondern sah nur Ginny auffordernd an.

„Ich... ähh... wir wollen etwas Geld aus dem Verließ holen."

„Das kleine?" fragte der Goblin nach.

Harry nickte bestätigend.

„Folgen sie mir. Sie haben ihren Schlüssel? Gut."

„Warum hast du nicht geantwortet?" fragte Ginny Harry leicht erzürnt.

Harry lächelte ihr zu, „Warum soll ich dir den Spaß nehmen?"

Sie starrte ihn nur böse an, dann schlich sich ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen. Sie stiegen in den Wagen und in rasend schneller Fahrt ging es hinunter in die Verliese.

Vor Harrys kleinerem Verließ hielt der Wagen an.

„Schlüssel!" schnarrte der Goblin und Ginny händigte ihm ihren Schlüssel aus, als Harry sich nicht regte. Der Goblin öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein. Als Ginny den Berg von Goldstücken erblickte, stöhnte sie auf. „Harry, das ist dein kleines Verließ? Oh Mann. Allein das hier reicht für ein Leben in Wohlstand. Was ist dann erst mit dem Rest? Und trotz alledem bist du so bescheiden, großzügig und bleibst immer auf dem Teppich. Einfach unglaublich."

Harry nahm sich seinen Beutel und schaufelte freiweg Galonen hinein.

„Ginny, worauf wartest du? Nimm dir, was du brauchst, dann verschwinden wir wieder."

Sie bückte sich zögerlich und zählte einzelne Galonen in ihren Geldbeutel.

Harry verschloss seinen Beutel und ging zu ihr herüber.

„Was soll das?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Er hob ihren Beutel hoch und meinte „Das."

„Harry, das ist schon doppelt so viel, wie ich sonst von Mum für das Jahr bekommen habe." sagte sie und sah beschämt nach unten.

„Ginny, schau dich hier um. Was du hier siehst, ist nur ein Teil von dem, was mir gehört und ich möchte es mit dir teilen. Akzeptiere es einfach, ich könnte es nie allein ausgeben."

Er beugte sich herunter und schaufelte noch ein paar handvoll Goldstücke hinein, bis der Beutel voll war. Sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Wieviele waren das?" fragte sie erschüttert.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wieviele hast du rein getan?"

„Ich ... äh... zwanzig."

Harry wog den Beutel nachdenklich in der Hand.

„Ich würde sagen hundertzwanzig bis hundertfünfzig."

Sie starrte ihn an.

Harry grinste, „Reicht das nicht?"

Sie knuffte ihn, „Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen."

„Hör zu, Gin. Ich weiß, das alles ist dir peinlich, aber irgendwie muss ich dich davon überzeugen, dass ich es ernst meine, dass ich alles mit dir teilen will. Ok?"

Sie nickte ihm ernst zu und nahm den Beutel an sich.

Dann gingen sie zum Wagen zurück und der Goblin fuhr sie wieder nach oben.

Die verließen die Bank wieder und gingen schnurstracks zum Buchladen. Ron hatte bereits seine Bücher zum Schalter gebracht, doch er wartete auf Hermine. 

Ginny sah das und gab Harry mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er Ron ablenken sollte. Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Hi, Ron. Kannst du mir zeigen, wo ich meine Bücher finde? So spare ich etwas Zeit."

„Klar Kumpel. Meine Bücher rennen ja nicht weg."

Ron führte Harry in den Teil des Ladens, in dem die Bücher für das siebte Schuljahr untergebracht waren.

Ginny wandte sich derweil an die Verkäuferin: „Miss, können sie bitte die Second-Hand-Bücher, die mein Bruder ausgesucht hat, durch neuwertige ersetzen und alle in einen Beutel tun? Ich möchte sie gleich bezahlen."

„Selbstverständlich Miss Weasley.". Die Verkäuferin sah sie mitfühlend an, schließlich war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die Weasleys knapp an Geld waren.

„Das macht dann allerdings zehn Galonen."

„Hier, bitte sehr. Aber sagen sie meinem Bruder nicht, dass ich sie bezahlt habe."

Jetzt lächelte die Verkäuferin freundlich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Dann suchte sich Ginny ihre eigenen Bücher. Bald hatten sie alles zusammen und sie mussten Hermine überreden, dass sie sich endlich aus dem Buchladen löste.

„Hermine, ich bringe dich jederzeit hierher oder nach Hause in die Bibliothek, falls du etwas benötigst. Außerdem brauchst du nur Ron überreden, mit dir gemeinsam ein Tor zu öffnen. Ihr könnt das. Und wie ich Ron kenne, würde er alles für dich tun." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Gut. Gut. Ich komme ja schon, aber das eine Buch nehme ich noch mit." Sagte sie lachend.

Die vier gingen zum Schalter. Harry bezahlte seine Bücher und Ginnys und er wollte auch Hermines Bücher bezahlen, doch sie lehnte energisch ab. Dann wollte Ron seine Bücher bezahlen.

„Hey, Miss. Wo sind denn die Bücher, die ich vorhin hierhin gelegt habe?"

„Die sind hier im Beutel, Mr. Weasley."

„Ah, danke und was kostet das?"

„Die Bücher sind schon bezahlt." sagte die Verkäuferin freundlich lächelnd.

„Aber..." dann flog sein Kopf mit einem strafenden Blick auf Harry.

„Hey, Kumpel... ich war es nicht." Harry hob abwehrend die Hände, „Ich war die ganze Zeit mit dir zusammen. Ron sah ihn abschätzend an, doch dann griff die Kassiererin lachend ein, „Mr. Weasley, er hat die Bücher nicht bezahlt."

„Wer war es dann?"

„Tut mir leid, ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Aber wenn ich ihnen einen Rat geben darf, nehmen sie das Geschenk an. Es steckt keine böse Absicht dahinter."  
"Ok. Wenn sie es sagen." antwortete er und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Als Ron hinausging deutete Ginny hinter seinem Rücken ein Abwischen der Stirn an und Harry grinste schelmisch.

Danach gingen sie zu Madam Malkins, dem Bekleidungsgeschäft und Harry ermutigte Ginny, sich ein paar neue Roben zu kaufen, dann schaute er sich selbst um. Er ersetzte eine alte Schuluniform und kaufte noch ein paar Sachen für den täglichen Gebrauch. Anschließend wartete er mit Ron auf die Mädchen.

Als die beiden sich neu eingekleidet hatten, setzten sie ihren Weg fort und kauften den Rest für die Schule ein. Zum Schluss genehmigten sie sich noch ein schönes Eis bei Fortescues. Dann reisten sie durch ein Portal unauffällig zurück zu Potters Place.

Sie packten ihre Sachen soweit zusammen und gingen zeitig ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie früh von Dobby und Winky geweckt und genossen das letzte Frühstück zu Hause, bevor es ab nach Hogwarts ging. Harry hatte zunächst Probleme, einen unauffälligen Platz für sein Portal zu finden, doch letztendlich kamen sie in London am Bahnhof an, ohne dass ihre ungewöhnliche Art zu reisen bemerkt wurde. Harry allerdings fielen die strategisch platzierten Auroren auf und einige Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, die für die Sicherheit der Schüler sorgen sollten. Voldemort mag zwar noch nicht einsatzfähig sein, aber seine Todesser waren es, wenn er auch beim Angriff auf Hogwarts letztes Jahr viele Anhänger verloren hatte.

Sie suchten sich ein leeres Abteil und Hermine ging mit Ron nach vorn ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler.  
Ginny war zwar auch Vertrauensschülerin, aber sie vertraute darauf, dass Hermine und Ron ihr alles erzählten. Sie wollte lieber ihre letzte freie Zeit mit ihrem Freund verbringen.

Sie wurden kurze Zeit später von Luna und Neville besucht.

„Hi, Luna. Hallo Nev." begrüßte Harry sie, "nehmt doch Platz."

„Danke Harry. Die anderen Abteile sind schon voll."

Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Sag mal, Neville, was machst du eigentlich nach Hogwarts?"

„Ich werde mein Wissen über Pflanzen- und Kräuterkunde ausbauen und dann wollte ich in den Amazonas reisen, um dort ein paar seltenere Spezies zu erforschen."

„Das hört sich sehr interessant an. Freut mich für dich."

„Und du?" fragte er Harry.

„Ich hab ein Angebot von Dumbledore bekommen und ich denke, ich werde es annehmen. Das heißt, falls wir einen Weg finden, Voldemort endgültig auszuschalten." fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. Jetzt wo die Ferien vorbei waren, erschienen sie ihm, wie ein zu schöner Traum und die traurige Realität holte ihn wieder ein.

„Hey, lass das." forderte ihn Ginny auf, „Wir wissen zwar noch nicht wie, aber wir werden ihn stoppen, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Du selbst hast gesagt, solange es Liebe gibt, kann Voldemort nicht gewinnen."

Er lächelte Ginny dankbar zu, „Du hast recht, Ginny. Ich habe mich gehen lassen."

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Ron und Hermine in das Abteil.

„Na ihr beiden, was gibt's neues?" fragte Harry.

„Oder wart ihr gar nicht beim Treffen, sondern habt euch irgendwo versteckt, damit ihr in Ruhe..."

„GINNY!" sagte Hermine entsetzt, „Natürlich waren wir beim Treffen. Es gibt erhöhte Sicherheitsmassnahmen in diesem Schuljahr. Auf dem Hogwartsgelände werden permanent Auroren in Bereitschaft sein. Selbst im Zug sind welche. Dumbledore und der Minister gehen diesmal kein Risiko mehr ein. Sonst gibt es nichts weiter zu berichten."

„Schön, dass Fudge endlich zu Verstand gekommen ist. Hoffentlich passiert nichts auf dieser Reise. Ich bekomme langsam ein ungutes Gefühl, Leute." murmelte Harry. Seine Narbe fing leicht an zu kribbeln.

Ginny sah ihn fragend an, „Hast du irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte?"

„Nein. Nur ein ungutes Gefühl. Vielleicht ist es ja nichts."

Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit, indem sie Exploding Snap spielten und kauften ein paar Süßigkeiten vom Snack-Wagen.

Dann war es fast soweit, dass sie ankommen würden und sie zogen sich um. Noch zwanzig Minuten Fahrt, standen ihnen bevor und die Sonne ging unter. Als der letzte Sonnenstrahl den Himmel verließ, passierte es. Es gab einen lauten Knall, eine Explosion und der Zug kam quietschend zum Stehen. Die Schüler schrieen aufgeregt durcheinander. Harry fluchte: „Verdammt! Ich hab es gewusst. Er versuchte aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Er sah nur Schemen, die sich schnell bewegten. Plötzlich schaute eine Gestalt kopfüber in das Fenster. Harry hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen du rief: „LUMOS!" Das Gesicht der Gestalt wurde hell erleuchtet und Harry konnte einen dunklen Umhang, ein blasses Gesicht und zwei lange Eckzähne erkennen.

„Shit! Vampiere. Nev, greif dir den nächstbesten Auror und informiere ihn. Hermine, Ron. Öffnet beide ein Tor direkt nach Hogwarts. Schafft die Schüler aus dem Zug."

Niemand rührte sich, sie starrten ihn nur baff an: „SOFORT!" brüllte er. Nun rannten sie endlich los.

„Ginny, wir beide...." plötzlich zerbarst die Scheibe mit einem Klirren und der Vampir wollte herein kommen.

„LUMOS SOLEM!" brüllte Harry und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Kreatur.

Der Zauberstab strahlte nun Sonnenlicht aus, statt normalem magischem Licht und die blendende Helligkeit brachte den Vampir zum Schreien. Er fiel überrascht rücklings aus dem Fenster.

„Los, wir gehen raus und schützen die Fenster des Zuges mit einem Schild. Dann versuchen wir die Viecher auszuschalten. Denk an den Transfigurationszauber! Du nimmst die Seite, ich die andere. Viel Glück, mein Engel."

Harry warf sich aus der Abteiltür und sprang direkt durch das Fenster des gegenüberliegenden Abteils. Die verschreckten Schüler, die darin saßen reagierten überhaupt nicht, als Harry hindurch stürmte. Er riss den Vampir, der an diesem Fenster hing mit nach unten. Das Licht seines Zauberstabes ließ ihn zurück weichen.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und leuchtete alle Fenster dieser Seite entlang. Es vielen alle Vampire durch das Sonnenlicht verletzt von den Zugwänden. Nun sprach er einen neuen Zauber und die gesamte Seite des Waggons wurde durch einen flachen Schild geschützt. Nun würde kein Vampir mehr in den Zug kommen. Er selbst wurde auch durch eine Ausbuchtung des Schildes geschützt. Etwa fünfundzwanzig Vampire versammelten sich um ihn zum Angriff. Harry hob seine Hand und konzentrierte sich stark. Wieder kamen ein Dutzend Steine vom Boden hoch und verwandelten sich in Metallspitzen. Diesmal waren sie aus reinem Silber.

Sie setzten sich auf Harrys Signal hin blitzschnell in Bewegung und fächerten sich weit auseinander. Es trafen nur zehn, doch die getroffenen Vampire gingen schreiend und sich windend zu Boden, wo sie langsam verreckten. Inzwischen waren auch ein paar der Auroren aus dem Zug gekommen und hielten einige der Vampire mit Sonnenlicht in Schach. Sie versuchten sie außerdem zu betäuben, aber dazu waren die Vampire zu flink. Sie wichen den deutlich sichtbaren Zaubersprüchen einfach aus. Harry hatte inzwischen die zweite Salve fertig und schaltete wieder zehn Vampire aus. Die nötige Konzentration, den Schild aufrecht zu erhalten, die Transfiguration durchzuführen und die Spitzen zu levitieren, forderte ihren Tribut. Harry war inzwischen schweißgebadet und der Schild begann zu flackern. Er gab seine letzte Energie und transformierte noch einmal zehn Kieselsteine in Silberspitzen und auch diese schoss er auf die verbleibenden fünf Vampire auf seiner Seite ab. Jede Spitze traf ihr Ziel. Der Schild auf seiner Seite brach zusammen, doch da hier keine Vampire mehr waren, spielte das keine Rolle mehr. 

Er hob einen Stock vom Boden auf und verwandelte ihn in einen Kampfstab aus purem Silber. Dann verwandelte er sich kurz in ‚Adler' und flog auf die andere Seite des Zuges. Ginny wurde stark bedrängt. Sie hatte zehn Vampire ausgeschaltet, doch nun offenbar nicht mehr die Kraft den Schild aufrechtzuerhalten und die Spitzen einzusetzen. Auch hier waren einige Auroren unterwegs, doch sie konnten auch nicht mehr tun, als die Vampire auf Abstand zu halten. Er sah, dass Ginny nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Harry kam unter die Vampire, wie ein Furie. Er verwandelte sich zwei Meter über dem Boden zurück und fiel die letzte Strecke mit flatternder Robe hinunter, Er federte in den Knien ab und kam sicher zu stehen. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Wut und Macht in einem schauerlichen grün. Er schwang den Stab so schnell, dass man nur noch einen wirbelnden Kreis wahrnahm. WAMM! Hatte er einen Vampir den Stab gegen den Hals geschlagen. Durch die Wucht des Schlages hörte man das Genick der Kreatur knacken. Er sackte leblos zu Boden. Dem zweiten Vampir rammte er den Stab tief in die Brust. Er zerfiel vor seinen Augen.

Dann eine blitzschnelle Drehung, und wieder hatte er zwei Vampire ausgeschalten.

Dann hielten die Vampire plötzlich Abstand. Sie ließen ihn nicht mehr nahe genug heran, dass er sie verletzen konnte. Nur die, die in seinem Rücken waren, versuchten ihn zu erreichen. Harry konnte sich jedes Mal geradeso zur Wehr setzen.

Doch aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, dass Ginny ihren Schild fallengelassen hatte und statt dessen einige Spitzen transfiguriert hatte. Sie zögerte aber noch, da er in der Schusslinie war. Er nickte ihr unmerklich zu, dann rammte er den Stab in den Boden und der Stab strahlte gleißendes Sonnenlicht aus, dass die verbliebenen fünf Vampire um ihn herum blendete und vor Schmerzen aufschreien ließ.

Er sprang nach oben und verwandelte sich in ‚Adler' und gewann schnell an Höhe. Das geschah so schnell, dass die Vampire nichts davon mitbekamen. Ginny allerdings schon. Sie setzte die Silberspitzen in Bewegung und die fünf Vampire wurden regelrecht zerfetzt.

Harry landete neben Ginny und verwandelte sich zurück. Er konnte sie gerade noch festhalten, sonst wäre sie umgekippt. Die Auroren leuchteten sorgfältig die Umgebung ab. Zwei der Zauberer eilten nach vorn zur Lok, um dort nach dem rechten zu sehen. Sie kehrten kurz darauf zurück.

„Der Lokführer wurde getötet. Aber zwei Auroren machen den Zug wieder bereit. Es sind keine Schüler mehr in den Wagons, außer euren vier Freunden, also steigt ein. Der Zug fährt gleich weiter. Es sollte keine Schwierigkeiten mehr geben." meinte der Einsatzleiter.

Harry half Ginny einzusteigen und sie kehrten in ihr Abteil zurück. Dort wurden sie schon von ihren Freunden erwartet.

„Ginny! Harry! Seid ihr in Ordnung? Die Auroren wollten uns nicht raus lassen, nachdem wir die Schüler in Sicherheit gebracht haben." sagte Ron aufgeregt.

Ginny fiel kraftlos in den Sitz und atmete heftig. Harry setzte sich neben sie und meinte: „Wir sind ok. Nur etwas erschöpft. Wir konnten die Vampire abwehren."

„Aber wie? Sie reagieren zwar empfindlich auf Sonnenlicht, aber wie habt ihr sie ausgeschalten?" fragte Neville verblüfft.

Der Zug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Zunächst haben wir sie mit Sonnenlicht ferngehalten, dann haben wir die Waggons mit Schilden geschützt. Das haben wir mit den Zauberstäben gemacht. Dann haben wir ohne Zauberstäbe, Kieselsteine vom Boden in Silberne Spitzen verwandelt und sie mit Levitation auf die Vampire geschossen. Aber wenn man so viele Geschosse auf einmal steuert, zehrt das ganz schön. Als ich meine Seite klar hatte, habe ich Ginny mit einem silbernen Kampfstab geholfen."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, dann fragte sie: „Wieviele Spitzen hast du levitiert?"

„Ein Dutzend, zum Schluss nur noch zehn."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Und du, Ginny?"

„Ich auch, aber ich hab nicht so lange durchgehalten. Ich konnte zum Schluss nur noch den Schild halten, bis Harry zur Hilfe kam." Sie lächelte ihn stolz an, „Er ist wie ein Racheengel unter sie gefahren. Man hat nur noch einen Schemen gesehen, der ab und zu silber aufblitzte und jedes Mal ist ein Vampir in die Hölle zurückgekehrt. Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen." Sie umarmte ihn sanft.

„Ja, aber ohne dich hätte ich es nicht zu Ende bringen können. Ginny hat den Rest ausgeschaltet, nachdem sie Abstand gehalten haben und mir versuchten in den Rücken zu fallen."

Ron fragte nachdenklich: „Warum habt ihr nicht den Helios-Spruch eingesetzt, der wäre doch sicher auch wirksam gewesen?"

Harry blickte ihn überrascht an, „Hmm... wahrscheinlich schon, doch mit dem Spruch hätten wir nur einen nach dem anderen ausschalten können und die Vampire sind verdammt schnell beim Ausweichen. Außerdem haben wir gleichzeitig einen Schild über die gesamte Länge des Zuges aufrechterhalten. Es hätte zuviel Energie gekostet. Der Transfigurationszauber war einfacher."

„Stimmt auch wieder." meinte Ron.

AN: Sorry, das ist erst mal alles, was ich geschrieben habe. Immerhin habe ich bereits eine gute Vorstellung, wie es weiter gehen wird. Doch ich kann nicht sagen, wann ich weiter schreiben werde. Wird sicher mindestens zwei Wochen dauern bis zu den nächsten Kap's. Immerhin, ich plane eine neue Geschichte in FF.net zu stellen oder zwei, bzw. die fertigen Kapitel (die Geschichten sind natürlich noch nicht komplett *g*)


	6. Schulbeginn

Kapitel 6 – Die Schule beginnt 

Der Hogwarts-Express rollte letztendlich in die Station ein. Als sie ausstiegen wurden sie schon von Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall erwartet. Harry stützte Ginny, als sie aus dem Zug stiegen. 

„Miss Weasley, Harry, seid ihr verletzt?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

Harry winkte erschöpft ab, „Nein, uns geht es gut. Wir sind nur erschöpft. Sind alle Schüler gut angekommen, Professor?"

„Dank eures Eingreifens, ja. Kommt, wir bringen euch ins Schloss. Das Fest und das Sortieren werden auf morgen abend verlegt. Die Erstklässler und Zweitklässler sind schon in ihre Unterkünfte gegangen. Das Essen wird in den Gemeinschaftsräumen gereicht."

Sie stiegen in eine Kutsche und fuhren den Weg zum Schloss entlang. Unterwegs berichtete Harry den Professoren, was sich zu getragen hatte. Diese unglaubliche Geschichte wurde später von den Auroren bestätigt und war in den nächsten Tagen Schulgespräch. Überall, wo Harry oder Ginny entlang kamen, steckten die Schüler die Köpfe zusammen und begannen zu flüstern und mit ihren Fingern auf die beiden zu zeigen. Harry meinte zu Ginny, die jedes Mal rot wurde, wenn das geschah: „Ignorier sie einfach, Schatz. Irgendwann gewöhnst du dich daran und bemerkst es nicht mehr. Das ist nun mal so, wenn man zur Heldin wird." zog er sie auf.  Sie versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Schlag gegen den Arm.

Am Tag nach dem Angriff, fand wie erwartet dann das Sortieren statt. Nach der Zeremonie wurden Ginny, Harry, Hermine und Ron noch einmal vor den versammelten Schülern für ihren mutigen Einsatz gelobt. Es gab keine Auszeichnung, da sie ja die höchsten Auszeichnungen bereits im letzten Schuljahr erhalten haben. Die Schüler applaudierten, selbst die meisten Slytherins, da sie diesmal selbst mit in der Schusslinie gestanden hatten.

„Werte Schüler, ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch. Die schlechte Nachricht zuerst. Es hat mich viel Überredungskunst gefordet, Professor Lupin für dieses Schuljahr als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu gewinnen. Leider war er nicht zu überzeugen, dass er nächstes Jahr wiederkehrt. Wir benötigen nächstes Jahr also einen neuen Lehrer für die Verteidigung."

Die Schüler seufzten enttäuscht auf.

„Nun die gute Nachricht. Der neue Lehrer ist bereits gefunden und einverstanden zu unterrichten."

„Hauptsache, nicht so ein Trottel wie Lockheart oder die Umbridge-K... oops." Hörte man einen Schüler ziemlich laut sagen und die ganze Halle brach in Gelächter aus.

„Keine Sorge. Der junge Mann versteht etwas vom Fach, möchte ich meinen. Damit er der Aufgabe nächstes Jahr auch gewachsen ist, hat er zugestimmt, Professor Lupin zu assistieren, soweit es seine Zeit erlaubt. Er wird außerdem unter Aufsicht des Professors den Unterricht der Erst- und Zweitklässler übernehmen, wenn die Schüler zustimmen."

„Wer ist der neue Lehrer?" fragte ein Zweitklässler laut.

„Ah, dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Der Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nächstes Jahr wird kein geringerer sein, als der jetzige Siebt-Klässler Harry Potter."

Zunächst herrschte Grabesstille in der Halle. Ron und Hermine starrten ihn entgeistert an und Ginny hielt sich den Mund zu, damit sie nicht losprustete. Es gab einen Blitz... Colin hatte diesen unvergleichlichen Moment als Photo festgehalten.

Harry murmelte: „Davon möchte ich einen Abzug, Colin."

Er nickte bestätigend und grinste diebisch.

„Nun, Erst- und Zweitklässler, seid ihr einverstanden?" fragte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

Jubelgeschrei brach in der Halle aus und Dumbledore lächelte Harry zu.

„Dachte ich doch." sagte er  „Ruhe bitte.... danke. Ich wollte noch sagen: Haut Rein!"

Damit erschien das Essen auf den Tischen.

„Mann, du hast Nerven!" sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd, „Ich wusste ja immer, dass du gesagt hast, Hogwarts wäre dein Zuhause, aber dass du es so wörtlich meinst." Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Und was ist mit dem Auror-Training?"

„Vergiss es. Ich habe keinen Bock unter so jemandem wie Fudge zu arbeiten. Außerdem bleibt mir noch... die alte Truppe."

Ron nickte verstehend.

„Harry ich bin so stolz auf dich." sagte Hermine strahlend, doch dann wandelte sich ihr Blick und sie wirkte etwas drohend, „Doch du hättest uns vorher etwas sagen können. Seit wann weißt du es schon?"

„Kurz vor meinem Geburtstag." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Oh du.... bist so gemein." sagte Hermine und gab ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm.

Ginny grinste ebenfalls.

„Du wusstest es? Natürlich und ich dachte, du wärst meine beste Freundin." schimpfte Hermine, doch sie freute sich trotzdem.

„Verheimlicht ihr uns sonst noch was?" fragte sie zum Spaß.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich ernst an, dann grinsten sie diebisch.

„WAS? Ich glaube das nicht. Sag uns sofort was es ist!" forderte sie.

Harry antwortete: „Aber Hermine. Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis, also darf ich es dir auch nicht sagen. Sorry. Derjenige kann es dir nur selbst sagen, oder es mir gestatten."

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, doch sie wusste, dass sie aus Harry nichts herausbekommen konnte. Niemand würde aus Harry etwas herausbekommen, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Nach dem Essen bekamen die Schüler die Stundenpläne. Harry hatte mit Hermine und Ron zusammen zuerst Zaubersprüche, dann Pflege magischer Kreaturen.

Am Tag darauf hatten seine Freunde zwei Freistunden und bei Harry stand nur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Erstklässler anschließend hatte er selbst Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Die haben's aber eilig." stöhnte Harry.

„Wieso?" fragte Ginny.

„Übermorgen früh habe ich meinen ersten Unterricht mit den Erstklässlern."

Ginny und Ron feixten, während Hermine sich für ihn freute.

Sie meinte: „Du musst den Unterricht vorbereiten Harry. Hast du noch deine Notizen vom ersten Schuljahr?"

„Nein, nur das Buch habe ich noch in meinem Koffer."

„Ich leih dir meine." sagte Hermine stolz und Ginny fügte hinzu, „Meine kannst du auch haben, Harry. Obwohl wir nur Lockheart hatten."

Harry hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke. Ich werde gleich noch mal mit Remus sprechen. Vielleicht hat er ja einen Plan oder so was."

„Ja, mach das." sagte Hermine und Ron rollte die Augen.

„Und wer spielt mit mir Zaubererschach?" fragte er.

„Frag doch mal deine Freundin." sagte Harry grinsend.

Ginny fragte Harry: „Nimmst du mich mit zu Remus?"

Er dachte kurz nach, warum, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie vielleicht auch schon einige Erfahrungen sammeln wollte, „Klar. Wir können gleich gehen, das Abendessen ist zu ende."

Sie standen auf und bedeuteten Remus, dass sie ihn sprechen wollten.

Er wartete am Lehrertisch auf sie.

„Hi Remus. Hast du noch einen Moment Zeit?"

„Klar. Geht es um den Unterricht übermorgen?"

„Genau. Ich wollte wissen, ob du einen Unterrichtsplan hast, damit ich mich vorbereiten kann und vielleicht kannst du mir ein paar Tipps geben, wie ich mit den kleinen Bälgern umzugehen habe."

„Kommt mit in mein Büro, dann gebe ich dir eine Kopie des Plans." sagte Remus freundlich lächelnd.

Sie folgten ihm und er erklärte Harry, welchen Stoff er durchnehmen würde.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry. Die Schüler sind so hin und weg von dir, sie werden dir keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Jedoch wirst du dich auf einige Fragen von ihnen gefasst machen müssen." Sagte er und lächelte.

„Oh nein!" seufzte Harry und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Der Preis des Ruhms." sagte Ginny und grinste diebisch.

„Also gut. Lass mal sehen. Theorie: Todesser, der Dunkle Lord, Dunkle Magie. Praxis: Expilliarmus, Tarantallegra. Ich glaub, diese Sprüche habe ich schon mal irgendwo gehört." sinnierte Harry.

Ginny knuffte ihn auf den Arm, „Tu nicht so!"

„Gut, gut. Also das sollte nicht das Problem sein. Ich bereite mich vor."

Remus gab ihnen noch einige Tipps für den Unterricht, dann gingen Harry und Ginny zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der nächste Tag verging wie im Fluge. Sie wiederholten hauptsächlich die bisher behandelten Zaubersprüche, das machte Harry überhaupt keine Probleme.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging er dann mit Hermine und Ron hinunter zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Dort erwartete Hagrid sie, „Hallo ihr drei."

„Hallo Hagrid!" grüßten sie zurück.

„Wie war euer Sommer?"

„Bestens."

„Gut."

„Das freut mich für euch. Seid ihr schon gespannt, auf meine neuen Tierchen?"

Die drei warfen sich einen bedeutsamen Blick zu und seufzten. Harry fasste sich ein Herz und fragte: „Was hast du uns diesmal zu bieten, Hagrid?"

„Eine kleinere Version der Drachen... Wyvern."

„Aber, die sind doch vom Ministerium als gefährlich klassifiziert." stammelte Hermine.

„Ach was, so gefährlich sind die gar nicht. Ich habe ne Sondergenehmigung erhalten. Sie sind in speziell geschützten Käfigen. Sie können euch also nichts tun."

„Klasse." sagte Harry in einem Ton, der offen ließ, ob er es positiv oder negativ meinte.

Kurz darauf kamen die anderen Schüler und der Unterricht begann. Hagrid erläuterte den Schülern zunächst einige Falkten über die Wyvern, dann zeigte er ihnen die Tiere in den Käfigen. Er hatte drei unterschiedliche Spezies. Sie sahen tatsächlich genau aus wie Drachen, nur wurden sie nicht größer, als drei Meter. Das Leben in Käfigen schien ihnen nicht sonderlich zu behagen und so griffen sie immer wieder die Gitterstäbe an.

Einer spie Feuer, der zweite versuchte es mit Eisatem und der dritte schleuderte Blitze.

Harry betrachtete das Schauspiel mit Interesse und fragte ‚Drache' ob alle Drachen das beherrschen.

‚Alle? Nein. Ich schon.' gab er protzig zurück.

‚Warum du und die anderen nicht?' fragte Harry das Totem in seinem Geist.

‚Weil Mister Oberprotz der Urvater aller Drachen ist, darum.' gab Wolf lakonisch zurück.

‚Also, wenn ich mich noch mal verwandle, kann ich auch Blitze und Eis speien... cool'

‚Ja, wenn du dich noch mal verwandelst. Denk an das Risiko!' forderte Adler ihn auf.

‚Ach, ihr könnt einem aber auch jeden Spaß verderben!' warf Drache enttäuscht ein.

Harry bekam nachträglich eine Gänsehaut, als er sich an den Kampf im letzten Schuljahr erinnerte, in dem er sich in seine Totemform Drachen verwandelt hatte, um die Schule vor der Zerstörungswut von fünf Drachen zu bewahren. Erst im nachhinein hatte er erfahren, dass sein Körper für eine so mächtige Tierform nicht geeignet war und ein gewisses Risiko bestand, dass er während der Rückverwandlung drauf gehen würde.

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Rest des Unterrichts.

Der Tag verging viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack. 

Nachmittag bereitete er sich auf den Unterricht vor. Er hatte sich die Notizen von Hermine und Ginny für den Stoff der Erstklässler geliehen und machte sich ein paar Stichpunkte. Er würde zunächst etwas Theorie unterrichten und in der zweiten Unterrichtsstunde etwas Praxis lehren. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass die Schüler sich zu Tode langweilten.

Ginny leistete ihm Gesellschaft, als er so zurückgezogen in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes saß und arbeitete.

Nach einer Stunde warf er seine Feder weg und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Ginny nutzte die Gelegenheit und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Na, Professor Potter, bereit, die Erstklässler zu drangsalieren?" fragte sie spitzbübisch.

Er ersparte sich eine passende Antwort und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Das habe ich jetzt gebraucht." seufzte er zufrieden, doch Ginny war noch nicht fertig, ihn zu triezen.

„Aber Professor! Es geziemt sich nicht, junge unschuldige Schülerinnen zu küssen und zu verführen."

Er sah sie überrascht an, dann antwortete er böse lächelnd, „Jung... ja, aber unschuldig?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann fuhr er fort, „Aber wenn du das so betrachtest, gebe ich dir natürlich recht... wenn du mich als Professor betrachtest, kommt Küssen und körperliche Zärtlichkeit wohl nicht in Frage."

Damit levitierte er sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand aus seinen Schoß auf den nächsten Sessel.

Sie war tatsächlich sprachlos und starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Das wirst du büßen." sagte sie drohend, doch sie grinste.

„Hey, du hast damit angefangen. Ich betrachte mich nicht als Professor, sondern als deinen Freund und wenn du das auch so siehst, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du wieder rüber kommst."

„Du hast mich auf diesen Sessel verfrachtet." konterte sie.

„Wenn das alles ist..." und schon saß sie wieder auf seinem Schoß und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Der nächste Morgen nahte unaufhaltsam. Harry war beim Frühstück so nervös, wie vor seinem ersten Quidditch-Spiel in seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts... vor fast sechs Jahren.

Ginny drückte beruhigend seine Hand und meinte, „Das schaffst du schon."

Auch Hermine beruhigte ihn: „Klar, die DA hast du doch auch gelehrt. Du warst der Grund, dass viele der Schüler einen guten ZAG bekommen haben."

„Ja, aber das ist was anderes. Denen hab ich nur beim Lernen geholfen. Hier fange ich praktisch bei Null an. Außerdem wollten die Schüler in der DA lernen. Hier ist es ein Pflichtfach."

„Calm down, Harry. Du zeigst ihnen ein paar coole Tricks, dann hast du sie in der Tasche." munterte Ron ihn auf.

Harry dachte kurz nach, „Du hast recht. Das ist eine gute Idee."

Eine halbe Stunde später strömten die Erstklässler in den Unterrichtsraum. Remus war schon dort und hatte seinen Platz ganz am Ende des Raumes eingenommen. Er würde sich Harrys Unterricht aus der Distanz anschauen und so wenig wie möglich eingreifen, wenn überhaupt.

Es war Punkt neun, der Unterricht sollte in dieser Sekunde beginnen, doch wo blieb Harry.

Der erste Schüler fragte schon: „Professor Lupin. Ich dachte Harry Potter soll den Kurs unterrichten. Wo ist er?"

Plötzlich flimmerte die Luft im Gang zwischen den Reihen und Harry erschien aus dem Nichts.

„Hier." sagte er trocken und schritt zügig nach vorn zur Tafel. Die Schüler folgten ihm mit gebannten Blicken. Einige flüsterten zu ihrem Tischnachbarn: „Wow, hast du das gesehen?"  
"Krass."

Eine Schülerin aus der ersten Reihe sagte geschockt und laut: „Aber man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren. Das steht doch in Geschichte Hogwarts!"

Harry warf Remus einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Beide waren sofort an Hermine erinnert. Remus hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um sein Lachen zu verbergen.

Harry lächelte freundlich und fragte: „Wie heißt du?"

„Emily Johnson, Mr. Potter." Sie war eine Gryffindor, wie die Hälfte der Schüler dieses Kurses, die andere Hälfte waren Slytherins.

"Was du gelesen hast, ist korrekt, Emily. Ich bin allerdings nicht appariert, sondern teleportiert. Das ist etwas anderes und bevor ihr fragt, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr es lernen könnt. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, dafür, dass du dich so intensiv mit der Geschichte der Schule beschäftigt hast."

„Mr. Potter?" fragte einer der Jungs.

„Ja."

„Ist es wahr, dass sie mächtiger sind, als Merlin selbst?"

Harrys Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

„Das bezweifle ich. Wer erzählt so einen Humbug? Egal. Es mag sein, dass ich mächtiger bin als der ein oder andere Zauberer, doch das allein ist nicht entscheidend. Was ist Macht ohne Wissen und ohne Verantwortungsbewusstsein? Nichts. Also lernt fleißig, denn Wissen ist Macht. So, jetzt erzählt mir mal, was wollt ihr hier in meinem Kurs?" fragte er und setzte sich leger auf den Lehrertisch.

„Lernen, wie man andere verhext." rief ein Slytherin.

„Und wie heißt du?"

„Anthony Dagger, Sir."

"Lass es dir gesagt sein, Anthony und das gilt für alle hier... wenn ihr etwas zu sagen habt, meldet euch bitte. Wer hat noch einen Vorschlag?"

„Spaß haben?" fragte ein Gryffindor mit blonden Haaren, nachdem er sich gemeldet hatte und Harry ihm zugenickt hatte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

Emily meldete sich.

„Ja, Emily."

„Wir sind hier, um zu lernen."

„Das ist schon mal nicht verkehrt. Aber was wollt ihr lernen, mal abgesehen davon, wie man andere verhext?"

Ein Gryffindor meldete sich noch und antwortete Duellieren.

Harry stand wieder auf und sagte: „Das ist so ziemlich das selbe, was Anthony gesagt hat. Also gut. Zunächst mal merkt euch eins, ihr seid nicht hier um Spaß zu haben. Das könnt ihr bei Professor Flitwick lernen, wie man Federn levitiert oder sie in die Luft jagt. Dieser Kurs ist todernst. Wenn ihr das Wissen was euch hier vermittelt wird nicht anwenden könnt, könnte das leicht euren Tod bedeuten und glaubt mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche." belehrte sie Harry mit schneidender Stimme. „Ihr lernt hier, zu erkennen, was die dunklen Künste sind und was sie anrichten können. Und wie der Kurs schon sagt, lernt ihr euch zu verteidigen. Es ist richtig, das Duellieren und verhexen gehört dazu, doch das ist nicht alles. Zunächst mal müsst ihr erkennen, womit ihr es überhaupt zu tun habt. Wer kann mir sagen, warum das alles so wichtig ist?"

Emily meldete sich und da außer ihr alle zu erstarrt waren, um etwas zu sagen, nahm Harry sie freundlich lächelnd ran: „Emily?"

„Wenn man nicht weiß, was die dunklen Künste sind und sie selbst anwendet, verfällt man dem Machtrausch, die einige der Sprüche mit sich bringen und irgendwann wird man böse. Die dunkle Magie verführt die Menschen, böses zu tun und verdirbt die Seelen der Zauberer."

Harry sah sie sehr ernst an, „Das ist absolut richtig, Emily. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."

Anthony meldete sich und Harry nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

„Um sich wirkungsvoll verteidigen zu können, muss man so viel wie möglich über seinen Gegner, seine Fähigkeiten und seine Methoden kennen. Nur dann ist es möglich, geeignete Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen und eine gute Taktik zu entwickeln."

Harry nickte, „Sehr richtig, Anthony. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin." Etwas über sich selbst überrascht, stellte Harry fest, dass er überhaupt kein Problem hatte, auch Slytherin verdiente Punkte zu geben.

„So und jetzt sagt ihr mir, wer die dunklen Künste anwendet." Forderte Harry die Erstklässler auf.

Ein weiterer Schüler aus Slytherin meldete sich. Harry ließ ihn sprechen.

„Todesser, Mr. Potter."

„Ah, das ist richtig. Wie heißt du?"

„Samuel Whitehorst, Mr. Potter:"

"Samuel, wem dienen die Todesser?"

„Du-weißt-schon-wem." stammelte der Junge unsicher.

„Und hat dieser ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' auch einen Namen?" fragte Harry unverblümt.

Der Junge wurde blaß, aber er nickte.

„Und wie ist dieser Name, Samuel?"

Der Kleine sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Hmm... du traust dir nicht ihn zu sagen?" fragte Harry.

Der Kleine schüttelte den Kopf und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Deswegen brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen, die meisten die ich kenne, trauen sich nicht ihn zu sagen. Doch lasst mich eins klar stellen. Er kann euch nichts tun, nur weil ihr seinen Namen laut sagt. Diesem Namen wohnt keine Macht inne, es ist nicht mal sein wirklicher Name." 

Die Schüler sahen ihn entsetzt an.

„Samuel, für deine Antwort erhältst du natürlich auch fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Verrät mir irgend jemand von euch den Namen dessen, der die Todesser anführt?"

Als sich niemand meldete, sah er Emily fragend an. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und hob zögerlich ihre Hand.

„Emily?" fragte Harry und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Sein Name ist Lord Vo... Voldemort."

Einige der Schüler in der Klasse ächzten auf.

„Danke, Emily. Und, ist dir irgend etwas schlimmes passiert?"

Sie schüttelte den kopf und grinste.

„Also. Deine Eltern, waren das Muggel oder Zauberer?"

„Muggel."

„Dachte ich mir. Du erinnerst mich an eine andere Schülerin, deren Eltern Muggel sind. Sie traut sich auch den Namen zu sagen, im Gegensatz zu den Schülern, deren Eltern Zauberer sind. Sie übertragen die Angst vor seinem Namen auf ihre Kinder. Also, ich denke, das macht noch mal fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. So, da ihr nun alle gesehen habt, dass niemandem etwas geschieht, nur weil man Voldemort sagt, traut sich noch jemand, diesen Namen zu sagen?"

Drei Jungs aus Gryffindor hoben die Hand und zwei aus Slytherin.

Nachdem Harry sie dran genommen hatte und sie den Namen gestammelt hatten, gab er jedem von ihnen noch mal zwei Punkte.

„Sehr gut. Habt keine Angst vor dem Namen. Wer möchte wissen, wie Voldemort wirklich heißt, wie gesagt, diesen Namen hat er sich selbst gegeben."

Es meldete sich nur einer... Remus Lupin. Harry sah ihn überrascht an und fragte: „Was wünschen sie, Professor?"

„Du hast eine Frage gestellt... Ich möchte wissen, wie Voldemort wirklich heißt."

Die Schüler drehten sich überrascht zu ihm um.

„Und von euch keiner?" fragte Harry und zeigte deutlich seine Enttäuschung.

„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet die Geschichte hören, die dahinter steckt. Die Geschichte über die Kammer des Schreckens." sagte Harry beiläufig.

Plötzlich waren alle Schüler ganz Ohr. Einige hatten schon etwas von der legendären Kammer gehört.

Zögerlich meldeten sich einige der Schüler.

„Ah, dachte ich doch. Aber um es vorweg zu nehmen, wenn ihr wollt, erzähle ich euch die Geschichte nächstes Mal. Ich möchte vorher noch ein paar Personen um Erlaubnis fragen, die davon betroffen sind. Zunächst der Name... er wurde geboren, als Tom Vorlost Riddle. Was viele von euch überraschen wird, sein Vater war Tom Riddle Senior und er war ein Muggel."

Viele Schüler stöhnten hörbar auf und ein Slytherin rief: „Das ist eine Lüge!"

Harry sah ihn böse an, „Dein Name?"

„Mike Huntington, Mr. Potter."

"Mike, was habe ich am Anfang des Unterrichts gesagt?"

„Dass... dass wir uns melden sollen?"

„Richtig! Und warum tust du das nicht, wenn du etwas sagen willst? Das nächste mal ziehe ich Punkte ab. Und noch eine Warnung, du kannst meine Aussagen hinterfragen, das Recht steht dir zu. Aber bezichtige mich nicht der Lüge! Klar?"

Der Junge nickte eifrig.

„Schön. Was ich euch sage ist wahr. Wenn ihr das Verzeichnis der Schulsprecher durchseht, werdet ihr diesen Namen finden. Ganz richtig, er war ein sehr intelligenter Schüler und er war Schulsprecher. Außerdem ist er, böse wie er ist, dennoch ein mächtiger Zauberer, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte, genau wie die Todesser. Sie sind genauso gefährlich, denn sie sind machthungrig und brutal und gleichzeitig fürchten sie Voldemort, denn er bestraft sehr schnell. Das treibt sie zum äußersten. Gut zurück zum Stoff. Was macht ihr, wenn ihr einen Todesser seht?"

Die Schüler blickten sich ratlos an.

Einer der Slytherins meldete sich.

„Ihn verhexen?"

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Antwort?" fragte Harry.

„Ei... eine Antwort."

„Hmm... allerdings nicht die beste. Womit willst du ihn denn verhexen? Kennst du denn eine passende Hexerei?"

„Ich kenne den Tarantallegra-Fluch." sagte er stolz.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Harrys Mund.

„Oh, der ist ganz witzig. Komm mal vor! Anthony war der Name, richtig?"

Der Junge nickte und kam vor.

„So, stell dir vor, ich wäre ein Todesser. Ich komme jetzt auf dich zu. Versuch mich damit zu verhexen und keine Angst, weil ich den Lehrer bin. Professor Lupin ist Zeuge, dass ich dir das gestattet habe."

Der Junge umfasste verkrampft seinen Zauberstab. Harry ging langsam auf ihn zu, er hatte diesmal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Der Jung richtete zitternd seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief ‚Tarantallegra' Ein blassblauer Strahl raste auf Harry zu. Der hob locker seinen Zauberstab und sagte leise: ‚Protego!'

Ein roter Schild baute sich vor ihm auf und der Fluch wurde harmlos reflektiert.

Dann streckte er seinen Zauberstab aus und rief: ‚Expilliarmus' Der Zauberstab des Jungen flog in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Dann gab Harry dem verdutzten Slytherin seinen Zauberstab wieder und schickte ihn zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Fünf Punkte für den korrekt ausgeführten Fluch Anthony. Also noch mal, wenn ein Todesser auf euch zu kommt, was macht ihr?"

„Ihn entwaffnen!" rief ein Gryffindor laut. Harry sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern und noch weniger mag ich es, Punkte von meinem eigenen Haus abzuziehen. 2 Punkte von Gryffindor. Wer das nächste mal reinruft, verliert 5. Ist das klar?"

Der Gryffindor sah ihn entsetzt an und wollte vor Scham im Boden versinken. Die Slytherins starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Abgesehen davon, kann man den Entwaffnungszauber genauso leicht blocken, wie den Trantallegra-Fluch. Das ist gegen einen Erst- oder Zweitklässler passend oder in einem fairen Duell auch. Aber nur, wenn ihr gut genug seid, ihn im richtigen Moment zu sprechen und genug Power habt. Im Augenblick gibt es nur eine richtige Antwort, so einfach und unangenehm sie auch sein mag."

Emily hob zögernd ihre Hand.

„Emily?"

„Wegrennen?"

„Korrekt. Lauft was das Zeug hält."

„Aber... sie sind doch auch nicht vor dem dunklen Lord weggerannt." Stammelte der Gryffindor, diesmal nachdem er sich gemeldet hatte.

„Das ist richtig, aber wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, dann wäre ich gelaufen, soweit mich meine Beine getragen hätten. Das kann ich euch versichern. Heutzutage würde ich das natürlich nicht mehr machen, aber ich habe auch inzwischen einiges gelernt. So, genug der Theorie für heute. Wer kann den Entwaffnungszauber?"

Wieder meldete sich Emily. Harry sah sie überrascht an und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Remus mit den Augen rollte.

„Emily?" fragte Harry lächelnd, „Du kannst den Zauber schon?"

Sie nickte tapfer.

„Gut, sonst keiner?... Wer möchte ihn lernen?"

Alle meldeten sich begeistert.

„So, alle aufstehen und von den Bänken wegtreten!" kommandierte Harry.

Als alle im Mittelgang standen hob Harry beide Hände und schob sie auseinander. Die Bänke schoben sich selbst an die Wände des Klassenraums und die Schüler sahen ihn wieder entsetzt an.

„Emily, erklär uns bitte, wie der Zauber ausgeführt wird."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und führte die Bewegung vor.

„Das ist die Bewegung des Zauberstabs. Der Spruch heißt ‚Expilliarmus'" erklärte sie.

„Sehr gut erklärt, Emily. Jetzt entwaffne mich!" sagte Harry fröhlich und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Er grinste und sagte: „Keine Scheu! Irgendeiner muss doch als Versuchskanninchen herhalten."

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und rief laut und mit fester Stimme: ‚Expilliarmus!'

Das hatte zur Folge, dass Harry nicht nur seinen Zauberstab verlor, sondern auch auf dem Allerwertesten landete und rief: „Autsch!"

Emily sah ihn entsetzt an und wurde erst kreideweiß, dann knallrot. Harry hörte, wie Remus hinter vorgehaltener Hand lachte.

Harry stand auf, zwinkerte den verblüfften Schülern zu und sandte Remus einen bösen Blick zu, dann schnipste er mit den Fingern und der Stuhl auf dem Remus saß, verschwand und er landete ebenfalls auf dem Hintern. Das stoppte sein Lachen.

Jetzt war es an den Schülern zu lachen und auch sie versuchten es zu verbergen, indem sie sich die Hände vor den Mund hielten oder sich wegdrehten.

„So, genug Spaß gehabt!" sagte Harry grinsend. Remus bedachte ihn mit einem drohenden Blick, der besagte, dass das noch nicht ausgestanden war. Er würde sich sicher rächen.

„So Emily, nun zu dir." Sagte Harry wieder halbwegs ernst.

Sie sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Angst?" fragte er.

Sie nickte zögerlich.

„Warum?"

„Weil... sie sind gefallen."

„Na und? Mir ist schon schlimmeres passiert. Es ist nur ein Zeichen, dass du den Entwaffnungszauber gut beherrscht. Führt man ihn gekonnt und mit genug Energie aus, wirft er den Gegner um und entwaffnet ihn. Ein nützlicher Nebeneffekt. Daher..."

Er schnipste noch mal mit den Fingern und hinter den Schülern, die sich paarweise gegenübergestellt hatten erschienen Kissen.

„Ach ja. Hätt ich fast vergessen. Fünf Punkte für die korrekte Erklärung und fünf Punkte für die perfekte Ausführung des Zaubers, Emily. Und jetzt übt ihr den Spruch. Erst Gryffindor, dann Slytherin. Und bitte, versucht nicht zuviel Power in den Spruch zu packen. Ach noch eins." Sagte er plötzlich mit schneidender und ernster Stimme. Alle Schüler wandten sich ihm überrascht zu.

„Was wir hier lernen ist wichtig und nützlich für die Duelle. Aber wenn ich einen von euch dabei erwische, wie er das außerhalb des Unterrichts an einem anderen Schüler versucht egal ob er von einem anderen oder aus dem selben Haus ist, werde ich ihn mir vorknöpfen, ist das klar? Das wissen dient nur der Verteidigung."

Die Schüler schluckten, denn in diesem Moment war Harrys Stimme voller Macht und schneidender Autorität, die sogar Dumbledore in den Schatten gestellt hätte. Sie nickten eifrig.

„Gut. Fangt an! Emily, du übst den Spruch noch mal mit mir, dann hilfst du mir, die anderen im Auge zu behalten, in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte ihm strahlend zu.

„Schön. Pack deine volle Power in den Spruch. Keine Angst, diesmal bin ich vorbereitet."

Die Schüler betrachteten das Schauspiel erwartungsvoll.

Emily konzentrierte sich stark und rief dann laut: „Expilliarmus!"

Wieder wurde Harry entwaffnet und diesmal flog er doppelt so weit und in hohem Bogen rückwärts. Er überschlug sich dabei, aber er landete gekonnt auf den Füßen.

Die Schüler starrten ihn überrascht an.

„Wow, das war Klasse!" rief Harry begeistert, „Wenn ich dir nicht schon so viele Punkte gegeben hätte, würdest du noch mal welche bekommen. Aber du verstehst, wenn wir es nicht übertreiben?"

Sie nickte und strahlte ob des Lobes.

„So, genug gegafft! Und wehe, ich sehe einen von euch weiter als einen Meter fliegen!" sagte er drohend.

Die Schüler konzentrierten sich und Harry, Emily und Remus überwachten sie bei ihren Versuchen. Der ein oder andere flog doch etwas weiter, aber im großen und ganzen hatten sich die Schüler unter Kontrolle.

Hier und da korrigierten Harry oder Remus die Zauberstabbewegung oder die Betonung des Spruches und am Ende der Stunde beherrschten alle Schüler den Spruch.

Kurz vor dem Ende der Stunde richtete Harry den Klassenraum wieder her und fragte lächelnd: „Und, hat es euch Spaß gemacht?"

Die Schüler nickten begeistert.

„Das freut mich. Dennoch muss ich euch eine Hausaufgabe aufgeben."

Die Schüler verzogen enttäuscht das Gesicht.

„Nicht die Köpfe hängen lassen! Ihr lernt für euch, nicht für mich und ohne Theorie könnt ihr nicht zaubern lernen, klar?"

Sie nickten.

„Gut. Ich möchte eine Rolle Pergament von Euch bis zur nächsten Stunde. Die erste Hälfte schreibt ihr über die Todesser, die zweite Hälfte über den Jelly-Leg-Fluch und nehmt das ernst, den üben wir nächste Stunde. Aber nur, wenn ich mit dem zufrieden bin, was ihr schreibt und jeder die Theorie hinter dem Spruch beherrscht."

Es klingelte zum Stundenende.

„Ab mit euch!" rief er fröhlich und die Schüler strömten aus dem Raum.

Remus trat an Harry heran. Harry konnte ja im Raum bleiben, die Siebt-Klässler hatten gleich Verteidigung.

„Das war sehr gut, Harry. Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können." sagte er anerkennend.

„Ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu streng." sagte er.

„Nein. Du hast es richtig gemacht und ich muss sagen, selbst ich war von deinem Ton beeindruckt. Du hast gefährlicher geklungen, als Dumbledore, als du sie vor dem Einsatz der Zauber außerhalb des Unterrichts gewarnt hast. Einfach Klasse. Außerdem hast du ein gutes Verhältnis zwischen Theorie, Praxis und Spaß gefunden."

„Apropos, Spaß. Wie geht es deinem Hintern?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Oh mach dir keine Gedanken. Dafür krieg ich dich noch. Ah, ja. Wo wir grad davon reden, ich benötige noch ein Versuchskaninchen für den heutigen Stoff und du hast dich grad freiwillig gemeldet." sagte Remus grinsend.

„Oh, mir schwant schreckliches. Was willst zeigen?" seufzte Harry.

„Den Electrificus."

„Aha. Gut. Was hältst du von Emily?" fragte Harry.

„Sie erinnert mich an jemanden und du?"

„Dito... ah, wo man grad vom Teufel spricht... Hermine, kommst du mal bitte her?"

Sie war gerade mit Ron im Schlepptau in den Raum gekommen.

„Was ist mit mir und dem Teufel?" fragte sie.

Harry und Remus grinsten sich an und Harry fragte: 

„Sag mal, hast du zufällig eine Verwandte, die Emily Johnson heißt?"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, „Nein, warum?"

„Da ist eine Erstklässlerin in meinem Kurs," sagte Harry mit funkelnden Augen, „Sie ist in Gryffindor und hat permanent die Hand oben und weiß auf alle Fragen eine Antwort. Kommt dir das irgendwie bekannt vor?"

Sie schüttelte zunächst den Kopf, dann sah sie ihn überrascht an und verpasste ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm.

„Ihr macht euch lustig über mich." schimpfte sie.

Remus und er prusteten los und Harry meinte, „Ach was. Wir haben nur eine Tatsache festgestellt. Niemand hat gesagt, dass Wissensdurst etwas schlechtes ist. Wir fühlten uns nur durch sie an dich erinnert. Außerdem wollte ich dich nur vorwarnen, dass du Konkurrenz als beste Hogwarts-Schülerin aller Zeiten bekommen könntest." sagte Harry grinsend.

Und Remus fügte ebenfalls grinsend hinzu: „Ja, sie hat in ihrer ersten Verteidigungsstunde mehr Punkte bekommen, als du damals, wenn ich deine Akte richtig gelesen habe."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und dann Harry und fragte drohend: „Ach, ist das so? Und wer hat sie ihr gegeben?"

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und Remus griff ein, diesmal etwas ernster: „Keine Sorge Hermine. Die Punkte waren absolut gerechtfertigt. Allerdings, dafür, dass sie Harry durch den Klassenraum fliegen ließ, hätte ich ihr noch mal fünf Punkte gegeben, während Harry zurückhaltend war und meinte, er könne es mit den Punkten nicht übertreiben und sie nur gelobt hat."

Ron prustete los und fragte: „Sie hat was? Dich durch den Klassenraum fliegen lassen?"

„Ja. Harry hat den Expilliarmus dran genommen und nachdem sie ihn beim ersten Versuch auf den Allerwertesten befördert hat, forderte er sie auf, ihn noch mal zu entwaffnen und ihre volle Power in den Spruch zu legen. Er flog fünf Meter weit zurück, drehte einen Salto in der Luft und landete gekonnt wieder auf den Füßen. Ich würde sagen, die Schüler haben die Show genossen." feixte Remus.

Ron und Hermine lachten fröhlich und Harry stimmte mit ein.

Dann gingen sie auf ihre Plätze und Minuten später begann der Unterricht.

AN: Macht euch nicht zu viele Hoffnungen auf viele neue Kap's. Irgendwie kommt diese Geschichte im Moment nur sehr zäh voran. Habt etwas Geduld mit mir. Und dass mehrere Kap's hier in dieser Story gepostet werden, wird auch nicht passieren. Die anderen Geschichten sind bereits weiter fortgeschritten (wenn auch nicht beendet), als sie gepostet sind, da überarbeite ich mehr oder weniger die Kapitel noch mal und wenn ich zufrieden bin, dann poste ich sie. Hier existiert tatsächlich nicht ein Wort mehr, als ihr hier lesen könnt. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich auch diese Geschichte nach meinen besten Möglichkeiten weiterschreibe und beende.

@mia: Harry im Quidditch verlieren? Eher friert die Hölle zu. (jedenfalls in meinen Stories) Es mag sein, dass er noch den ein oder anderen Rückschlag einstecken muss, aber er wird NIE im Quidditch verlieren: NIE! NIE! NIE! SO, das musste mal gesagt werden ;-)


	7. Draco

Kapitel 7 – Draco 

Dieses Mal kam Harry ziemlich geschafft von Remus' Unterricht zurück. Er wurde wiederholt das Ziel des Electrificus-Zaubers, prinzipiell einem Blitzschlag, der das Opfer sowohl einen elektrischen Schlag versetzte, sich durch Verbrennungen beim Opfer bemerkbar machte, als auch durch seinen Einschlag eine erhebliche mechanische Wirkung auf sein Opfer ausüben konnte, eben wie ein echter Blitz. Remus erklärte den Siebt-Klässlern, wie man den Fluch ausführte und auch wie man ihn abwehren konnte oder seine Wirkung abschwächte.

Jedes Mal musste Harry als Versuchskaninchen herhalten.

Zum Mittagessen verpasste er seine Freundin Ginny, doch er wusste, dass sie noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen wollte und so machte er sich keine Sorgen. Nachdenklich verfolgte sein Blick Draco und Parvati, die gemeinsam den Gang entlang in die große Halle kamen. Draco hatte sich wirklich geändert. Er war zwar immer noch ein Arschloch, doch zumindest nicht gegenüber Parvati. Und ihr einstiger Hass aufeinander war verflogen, wie Rauschwaden im Wind. Wenn sie mal gemeinsam über einem Problem brüteten, arbeiteten sie perfekt und ohne Probleme zusammen. Draco erwies sich wirklich als ein Naturtalent, was Zaubertränke anging und selbst Hermine konnte noch etwas von ihm lernen. So schätzten sie seine Gesellschaft im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zumindest, wenn es um Hausaufgaben von Snape ging. Harry und seine Freunde revanchierten sich natürlich, wenn es um Hausaufgaben in anderen Fächern ging, so war Harry z. B. ungeschlagen in Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste. Doch am überraschtesten war Harry, dass Draco auch von seiner Freundin, die ja ein Jahr jünger war, als er und Draco, Hilfe annahm, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. Doch sie war nicht nur ein Jahr jünger, sie war auch eine Weasley, was die Tatsache noch verwunderliche machte. Doch ihn als Freund zu bezeichnen, wäre übertrieben gewesen. Er war immer noch sein altes Arrogantes selbst, das ab und an über die Armut der anderen insbesondere der Weasleys lästerte und sich selbst für etwas besseres hielt. Ginny zwinkerte ihm wissend zu, wenn Draco sich mal wieder über die Armut der Weasleys lustig machte und meistens gleich mit über Harry herzog. Niemand außer ihr und seinen besten Freunden wusste, dass Harry steinreich war. Sie hatten keinen Vergleich, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er mehr Geld, als Malfoy, doch das brachte er nie zur Sprache, es war Harry einfach nicht wichtig. 

Eines hatte sich Malfoy jedoch abgewöhnt. Das Wort ‚Schlammblut' war nie wieder von ihm zu hören und er respektierte Hermine inzwischen offen, für ihr umfangreiches Wissen und noch etwas zeigte er offen, seine innige und ehrliche Liebe für Parvati.

So beendete Harry nachdenklich sein Mittagessen. Nun wurde es Zeit zum Unterricht für Zaubersprüche zu gehen.

Er genoss den Unterricht mit dem kleinen Professor Flitwick. Er hatte seit dem letzten Jahr keine Probleme mehr mit Zaubersprüchen und er kannte die meisten bereits vom ‚Unterricht' mit den Ahnen.

Wenn der Unterricht gut lief und die Schüler den Stoff schnell genug begriffen, so dass sie am Ende der Stunde noch etwas freie Zeit über hatten, überredete Flitwick ihn, ein paar der Zauber der alten Magie oder der schamanischen Magie zu zeigen. So war es zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres gewesen und so würde es auch dieses Jahr wieder sein. Normalerweise hasste es Harry, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, doch er konnte Flitwicks Flehen einfach nicht widerstehen und die Begeisterung in den Augen des kleinen Zaubersprüchelehrers entschädigte ihn für alles.

Auch die Schüler nahmen ihm das nicht übel, nicht mal Ron, der ja selbst viele der Zaubersprüche beherrschte. Im Gegenteil, sie waren genauso begeistert wie Flitwick und sie behandelten Harry nicht anders, als sonst auch. Sie wussten ganz genau, dass er diese Demonstrationen sofort einstellen würde, wäre es anders und sie wussten auch, das Harry trotz all seinen fantastischen Fähigkeiten, ein normaler Mensch war und das schätzten sie an ihm.

Flitwick begrüßte sie wie immer mit seiner fiepsigen Stimme. Nach sechs Schuljahren machte sich niemand mehr über den winzigen Zauberspruchmeister lustig. Alle hatten ihn schätzen und respektieren gelernt und erkannt, dass ihm auf dem Gebiet der Zaubersprüche niemand das Wasser reichen konnte, was sowohl wissen als auch Power anging, abgesehen vielleicht von Dumbledore selbst, Harry und eventuell Ginny.

„So liebe Schüler. Wie ihr wisst, stehen dieses Jahr die Prüfungen für eure UTZ-Grade an. Daher werden wir heute mit einer kleinen Wiederholung beginnen."

Die Schüler stöhnten auf.

„Zunächst wiederholen wir den Vinculum-Zauber. Wer kann mir sagen, was er bewirkt?"

Einige Hände schossen nach oben.

„Harry?" forderte Flitwick ihn auf.

„Es handelt sich um den Fesselzauber. Das Opfer wird von kräftigen Stricken gefesselt und zwar abhängig von der Stärke und der Kunst des Zauberers."

„Richtig. Zwei Punkte für Gryffindor. Möchtest du mal nach vorn kommen, dass wir den Zauber noch mal demonstrieren können?"

„Klar." 

Harry ging schnellen Schrittes vor zu dem Lehrer, der wie immer auf einem Stapel Bücher stand.

„Ich werde dich jetzt mit dem Zauber belegen, Harry." sagte Flitwick und rief „Vinculum"

Feste Seile schossen aus dem Zauberstab Flitwicks und Harry wurde von den Füßen bis zum Hals fest mit den Seilen verschnürt und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

„Seht ihr? Mein Zauberspruch ist einer von der stärkeren Sorte, wenn ich das mal in aller Bescheidenheit sagen darf. Daher ist er nahezu komplett in Seile gehüllt und kann sich nicht mehr bewegen. Wer kann mir sagen, wozu dieser Zauber gut ist? Ja, Miss Patil?"

Parvati grinste leicht und antwortete: „Abgesehen, dass er nützlich ist, um Opfer zu fesseln und sie von einer eventuellen Flucht abzuhalten, ist er praktisch in einem Duell, da der Zauberer sich nicht mehr bewegen kann und seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr einsetzen kann."

„Richtige Antwort... zwei Punkte für Gryffindor." sagte Flitwick begeistert, doch er stockte, als sein Blick auf Harry fiel.

Eine Linie golden strahlenden Lichts begann sich von seinen Füßen gerade nach oben zu seinem Hals über das Seil zu ziehen. Als die Linie das letzte Seil erreicht hatte, fielen die Seile entlang der Linie zerschnitten von ihm ab. Flitwicks Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Dann deutete Harry mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den kleinen Professor, grinste und rief: „VINCULUM"

Ein scheinbar endloses Seil schoss aus Harrys Finger und wickelte den kleinen Professor ein, so dass dort, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, ein riesiges Knäuel aus Stricken entstand. Harry beendete schließlich den Zauber, als von Flitwick nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Zunächst herrschte einige Sekunden absolutes Schweigen, dann begannen die Schüler zu lachen, nur Hermine warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. Doch Harry wusste, dass Flitwick ihm das nicht übel nehmen würde. Solange niemand zu schaden kam, war er immer für Späße zu haben, selbst, wenn sie wie hier auf seine Kosten kamen.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand ließ Harry die Seile verschwinden und befreite Flitwick.

Wie er erwartet hatte, lachte Flitwick und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung gegenüber Harry an.

„Nun, den Teil mit dem Duell sollten sie wohl vergessen, wenn sie einmal Mr. Potter gegenüber stehen. Einen Zauberer, der so versiert in der stablosen Magie ist, hält es nicht wirklich auf, wenn man ihm die Hände fesselt. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass sich irgend jemand von ihnen darum reißt, Mr. Potter in einem Duell gegenüber zu treten."

Die Klasse lachte zustimmend.

„Nebenbei bemerkt, war das ebenfalls ein sehr mächtiger Fesselzauber, aber von ihnen sind wir ja inzwischen nichts anderes gewohnt. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Sie dürfen sich setzen. Kommen wir zum nächsten Zauber..."

Die Stunde verging wie im Flug.

Zum Abendessen musste er natürlich Ginny alles haarklein berichten, wie er sich im Unterricht angestellt hatte und so weiter. Sie lachte natürlich herzlich, dass Harry sich einen Spaß mit Remus erlaubt hatte und sie nickte anerkennend, dass er ähnlich wie McGonagall, die Schüler zunächst mit einem beeindruckenden Auftritt gefesselt hatte. Sie betrachtete ihn mitleidig, als er ihr von Remus' Rache erzählte und ihr berichtete, wie sich sein ganzer Körper im Moment anfühlte. Etwa als wäre er von einem knallrümpfigen Kröter überrannt worden.

Sie linderte sein Leiden mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und entführte ihn in ihren gemeinsamen Raum, wo sie ihn zunächst mit einer zärtlichen Massage entspannte und ihn anschließend nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführte.

Draco ging derweil gerade zurück vom Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich mit seiner Freundin Parvati getroffen hatte, zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum in Slytherin.

Plötzlich wurde er in eine dunkle Ecke gezerrt, die Hand vor den Mund gepresst, damit er nicht schreien konnte. Die unbekannte Gestalt drückte ihm jedoch nur einen Brief in die Hand, der mit schwarzem Wachs versiegelt war, und verschwand ungesehen in den Schatten des Ganges.

„Merkwürdig!" murmelte Draco. Er steckte den Brief ein und ging weiter.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde er von einigen der älteren Schüler mit missfälligen Blicken bedacht. Er ignorierte sie inzwischen. Er wusste, dass sie zumindest Symphatisanten des dunklen Lords waren und er wusste, dass es sie störte, dass er sich mit einer Gryffindor traf und sich inzwischen halbwegs mit Potter verstand. Jahrelang war er Potters Todfeind gewesen, doch inzwischen hatte er seine Prioritäten neu gesetzt und gab seinen intensiven Gefühlen für Parvati eindeutig vorrang, vor seiner Fehde gegen Potter. Und als sie das einmal aus der Welt geschafft hatten, erkannte Draco auch, dass Potter ein ernstzunehmender Gegner für den dunklen Lord war von ihm ganz zu schweigen. Ein Malfoy kämpfte immer auf der Seite des Gewinners und wenn auf dieser Seite nun auch seine Geliebte stand und es die Seite des Lichts war, konnte es Draco nicht besser treffen, denn insgeheim hasste er die Brutalität und die Methoden der dunklen Seite. Und schließlich kam hinzu, dass Draco anerkennen musste, dass Harry genau das war, was alle anderem von ihm dachten, ein wahrere Held und doch blieb er auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Er war einfach in Ordnung, nicht dass Draco das vor ihm je zugeben würde.

Allein in seiner Unterkunft öffnete er den Brief und las ihn schweigend:

_Geschätzter Mr. Malfoy,_

ich möchte sie an ihre Loyalitäten erinnern und daran, wer ihr wahrer Meister ist. Natürlich folgen sie wie vorgesehen, den Fußstapfen ihres Vaters und schließen sich meinen Diensten an, keine Frage. Schließlich sind sie ja ein wahrer Malfoy und treten nun das Erbe ihres leider in meinen Diensten verschiedenen Vaters an. Die Konsequenzen einer Ablehnung brauche ich ihnen ja nicht zu schildern. 

_Um Ihre Loyalität zu beweisen, werden sie mir über Potters Schwächen berichten. Das dient aber nur der Absicherung, falls die folgende Maßnahme fehlschlagen sollte. Ihnen wird in den nächsten Tagen eine kleine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit zur Verfügung gestellt. Diese werden sie Potter unauffällig verabreichen. Darin befindet sich ein verzögert wirkendes, nicht nachweisbares Gift, gegen das es kein Gegenmittel gibt. _

_Wenn sie diese Aufgabe ordnungsgemäß erfüllen, werden sie den Platz ihres Vaters in meinem inneren Zirkel einnehmen._

_Voldemort_

Als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, ging er in einer grünen Flamme auf und hinterließ nicht mal Asche.

Seufzend sank Draco auf sein Bett zurück. „Irgendwann musste ja mal so was geschehen. Jetzt kann ich beweisen, ob es mir mit der guten Seite wirklich ernst ist."

murmelte er und schloss die Augen.

In der Nacht träumte er, wie er von Voldemort in den Zirkel aufgenommen wurde. Er kniete vor Voldemort und fühlte sich nackt und hilflos, doch er war nicht nackt. Er trug eine schwarze Robe, die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen. Voldemort schien ihn auszulachen. Weitere Gestalten in schwarzen Roben bildeten einen weiten Kreis um ihn und Voldemort, der innere Zirkel. 

Der dunkle Lord befahl ihm, Harry zu vergiften, der an einen Pfahl gefesselt war. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er in die grünen Augen blickte, die voller Verzweiflung waren. Doch er verabreichte Harry das blaue Gift.

Dann ging er zurück zum dunklen Lord und verneigte sich vor ihm.

„Ich habe getan, was ihr von mir verlangt habt, mein Lord."

„In der Tat, Draco. Doch bevor ich dich zu meinem Diener mache, wartet eine weitere Aufgabe auf dich, nur eine Kleinigkeit." hisste der dunkle Lord in seiner unnatürlichen Stimme und der Blick seiner roten Augen bohrte sich in die seinen. Ein kalter Schauder lief über seinen Rücken.

Der dunkle Lord trat beiseite und enthüllte einen Altar aus schwarzem Stein und auf ihn gefesselt lag... Parvati.

Unbewusst trat er einen Schritt zurück, doch ein unwiderstehlicher Zwang trieb ihn dazu, auf den dunklen Lord zuzutreten und den goldenen Dolch aus seiner Hand zu nehmen. Ein unwiderstehlicher Zwang, brachte ihn dazu, auf Parvati zuzugehen und den Dolch zu heben. Wieder sah er Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Opfers, doch auch Verrat und Enttäuschung.

„NEEEIIIINNN!" schrie Draco.

„Oh, doch, Draco. Du wirst es tun. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sich ein Todesser von deiner edlen Herkunft mit einer Gryffindor abgibt. TÖTE SIE!"

Gegen seinen Willen senkte sich seine Hand und der Dolch bohrte sich durch das zarte weiche Fleisch genau in ihr Herz, das Herz, das ihn einst geliebt hatte, wie er sie liebte. Fassungslos sah er, wie ihre Augen brachen und das Leben diesen wunderbaren einzigartigen Körper verließ.

Gebrochen trat er wieder vor den dunklen Lord.

„Du wirst ein treuer Todesser sein, Draco, genau wie dein Vater vor dir." sagte der dunkle Lord und lachte grauenerregend und die Todesser um ihn herum lachten mit.

Voldemort nahm Dracos Arm und schob den Ärmel der schwarzen Robe nach oben. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief laut ‚Morsmodore!' und so bekam Draco das dunkle Mal eingebrannt. Unaussprechliche Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn. 

Schreiend wachte er auf. Doch Merlin sei Dank, genoss er aufgrund seines Reichtums und nicht zuletzt, weil er als einer der wenigen Slytherins vollkommen auf der guten Seite stand und damit ein Außenseiter in seinem Haus war, einige Privilegien unter anderem ein eigenes Zimmer. So verhallte sein Aufschrei ungehört.

Er stellte fest, dass eine kleine gläserne Phiole  mit einer leuchtend blauen Flüssigkeit auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Er nahm sie und betrachtete sie eingehend, dann steckte er sie in seine Tasche.

Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

@Mia: Also, das mit deiner Motivation ist ja lieb gemeint, aber mir hilft weder ein Kissen, noch ein Hocker oder ein Kaminfeuer ;-)

Es gibt nur zwei Sachen, die helfen könnten, erstens, ich brauche viel mehr Zeit... Urlaub, einen Tag der 48 Stunden hat oder so und ich müsste ohne Schlaf auskommen und zweitens, ich müsste mit all meinen anderen Geschichten fertig sein. Denn genau das ist das eigentliche Problem. Ich habe im Augenblick +++ BITTE NICHT BÖSE AUF MICH SEIN+++ nicht so viel Lust an dieser Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Ich arbeite gerade lieber an ‚Dunkle Zeiten' und an ‚Seraphim' 

@werder: Ich werde sicher irgendwann weiter schreiben (s.o.) aber ich brauch meine Zeit. Und ich plane, in einem von dem nächsten Kaps wieder etwas Quidditch einzubauen (vielleicht mal etwas mehr) 

@mia: Ja, noch mal ;-) Vielleicht überleg ich mir deinen Wunsch mit dem Quidditch doch noch mal *fg* Du hast recht, es wird langweilig, wenn Harry immer nur gewinnt...

@alle reviewer: VIELEN, VIELEN... DANK für eure reviews. Ich freue mich, dass euch die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Dennoch kann ich euch nicht versprechen, dass ich in Zukunft schneller weiter schreibe. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich auch diese Geschichte irgendwann beende. (Hab ich glaub ich schon mal *grins*)


	8. Der Kristall

Kapitel 8 – Der Kristall der Macht 

Der Tag begann, wie jeder andere, Harry und seine Freunde saßen am Gryffindor-Tisch und frühstückten. Sie scherzten etwas und machten sich Gedanken über ihre nächsten Unterrichtstunden.

„Harry, gibst du heut wieder Unterricht?" fragte Ginny.

„Nein, morgen, Zweitklässler diesmal." Seufzte er, doch dann sah er sie ernst an.

„Gut dass du fragst, Liebling. Ich habe den Erstklässlern angeboten, ihnen die Geschichte der Kammer des Schreckens zu erzählen. Doch ich wollt erst wissen, ob du damit einverstanden bist. Schließlich warst du diejenige, die am meisten darunter gelitten hat."

Sie sah ihn mit einem etwas gejagten Blick an und dachte nach.

„Ginny, du musst nicht. Ich würde ihnen alles erzählen, wie es passiert ist, denn das wäre eine gute Warnung vor dunkler Magie und eine gute Gelegenheit ihnen etwas über magische Kreaturen beizubringen. Es würde außerdem in ihre Gehirne pflanzen, dass Voldemort ein Halbblut ist. Doch das ist nicht so wichtig, dass du deine Vergangenheit vor der ganzen Schule aufgearbeitet haben musst, denn das würde zweifelsohne passieren."

Sie sah ihn dankbar an, doch dann festigte sich ihr Blick.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Erzähl ihnen die ganze Geschichte, denn es lehrt sie auch, dass man sich nicht allein mit einem magischen Tagebuch vergräbt und sich von ihm beherrschen lässt."

Er streichelte ihr über die Wange, „Du bist stark, mein Feuervogel."

„Danke."

Harry und seine Freunde folgten dem Unterricht aufmerksam, es ging schließlich um ihre UTZ's und so verging der Tag ziemlich schnell und ehe sie es sich versahen, saßen sie schon wieder im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum über den Hausaufgaben.

Ginny setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß und lenkte ihn so von seinem Aufsatz über Zaubertränke ab.

„Hi, Engel. Wenn ich meinen Kurs in Zaubertränke nicht bestehe, bist du schuld, das weißt du, oder?"

Sie lächelte und antwortete ihm mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

„Schon gut, ich bin überzeugt. Was machst du gerade?" fragte er sie.

„Ich arbeite an einem Aufsatz für Zaubersprüche und ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek."

„Gut, bleib nicht so lange. Es ist einsam ohne dich." sagte er und seine grünen Augen funkelten.

„Ich beeil mich. Denk dran, der Raum gehört heute Ron und Hermine."

„Ich weiß." seufzte Harry, „Aber wir könnten einen Abstecher nach Hause machen."

„Heut nicht, du musst dich auch noch auf den Unterricht für morgen vorbereiten."  
"Immer die Stimme der Vernunft, mein Feuervogel."  
"Eigentlich eher nicht, dass ist Hermines Aufgabe." sagte sie grinsend, „Aber es geht nicht anders. Außerdem müssen wir hier bleiben. Voldemort plant etwas, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Du hast recht. Also beeil dich. Ich wird mal Draco fragen, was er von meinem Aufsatz hält."

Sie küsste ihn noch mal kurz, dann stand sie auf und verschwand in Richtung Bibliothek.

Ihre langen roten Haare wehten hinter ihr her, als ständen sie in Flammen. Harry seufzte noch mal und wandte sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu. Er überlas ihn noch einmal, dann ging er rüber zu Draco.

„Hi Draco. Hast du deinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schon fertig?"

„Jep. Und nun soll ich mir deinen mal anschauen?"

„Wär nicht schlecht."

„Gib her!"

Er las ihn sich durch und nickte.

„Bist also doch nicht ganz hoffnungslos in Zaubertränke, Potter."

„Aus deinem Mund ist das glatt ein Kompliment."

Draco grinste, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry und runzelte seine Stirn.

Draco sah sich um, dann wandte er sich an Parvati, die neben ihm saß.

„Würdest du mich für einen Augenblick entschuldigen, Parvati? Ich muss etwas mit Potter besprechen."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch dann nickte sie und verschwand in Richtung Hermine. Seit dem sie mit Draco zusammen war, verbrachte sie viel mehr Zeit mit dem erweiterten ehemaligen Gryffindor-Trio und nun verstand sie sich viel besser mit Hermine, als je zuvor.

„Es ist etwas passiert? Etwas ernstes?" stellte Harry fest.

Draco nickte.

Harry wedelte einmal mit seiner Hand und versah die Ecke in der sie saßen mit einem komplexen Schallschutz.

„Schieß los!" forderte er Draco auf.

„Ich hab gestern eine Nachricht bekommen, persönlich überreicht." sagte Draco ernst.

„Voldemort?"

Draco nickte.

„Was will er?"

„Erstens, das hier." Er warf ihm die Ampulle zu.

„Gift?"

„Ich könnte glatt noch den Eindruck bekommen, du bist nicht ganz so blöd, wie du aussiehst, Potter."

„Zweitens?"

„Ich soll dich beobachten und alles dem dunklen Lord berichten."

„Er wird also wieder aktiv." sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ich muss etwas wissen, Potter. Glaubst du, dass du ihn besiegen kannst?"

Harry sah ihm tief in die Augen, dann nickte er.

„Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber ich werde es schaffen. Was wirst du nun tun?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Also, wie ich das sehe, haben wir drei Möglichkeiten, Draco. Erstens, du tust, was das Halbblut sagt und schlägst dich auf seine Seite. Natürlich würde das Parvati weniger gefallen. Zweitens, du schlägst dich offiziell auf unsere Seite. Drittens, du tust so, als hättest du mir das Gift gegeben und ich würde so tun, als wäre ich tot. Doch das würde uns im Augenblick nicht viel helfen, glaube ich." stellte Harry fest.

„Das glaube ich auch nicht. Es würde außerdem bedeuten, dass ich in näherer Zeit das Dunkle Mal empfangen würde und dass ich mich vermutlich ‚offiziell' von Parvati trennen würde und wer weiß, was ich noch für Aufträge erhalten würde, die ich dann doch nicht ausführen könnte. Das will ich nicht, Potter."

Harry nickte, „Du entscheidest dich also offiziell für unsere Seite."

Draco seufzte und nickte.

„Gut." sagte Harry und warf die Ampulle in die Luft und zerstörte sie mit einem ultraheißen Helios-Strahl.

„Nun haben wir zwei Sorgen. Erstens, deine Sicherheit und zweitens, es muss einen Spion in Hogwarts geben, was ein Problem für uns alle darstellt."

„So ist es. Doch ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

„Ich weiß, dennoch, ein Spion der aus dem verborgenen arbeitet ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Außerdem habe ich das ungute Gefühl, Voldemort lässt es nicht auf sich beruhen. Hast du vielleicht jemanden aus deinem Haus in Verdacht?"

„Nein. Die, die noch auf Voldemorts Seite stehen nach dem Fiasko im letzten Jahr, sind zu blöd, so etwas durchzuführen. Und es sind nicht mehr viele. Die meisten sind nun neutral und warten ab, was geschieht."

„Jep. Immer auf der Seite der Gewinner, nicht wahr?"

Draco nickte und grinste.

„Schön, ich werde Dumbledore informieren, vielleicht weiß er etwas. Außerdem wird es Zeit, herauszufinden, was der Bastard vorhat. Wenn sich noch jemand an dich wendet, sag uns Bescheid!"

„Mach ich, nun da ich mich entschieden habe."

„Draco... danke."

Der hellblonde Junge winkte ab. Harry hob die Schallschutzzauber auf und ging zu Dumbledore, um ihn über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu informieren.

Er teleportierte sich zu Dumbledores Büro und klopfte an die schwere Holztür.

„Komm herein!" forderte Dumbledore ihn auf.

„Hallo Professor."

„Harry, was führt dich zu mir?"

„Probleme. Voldemort wird wieder aktiv, wie es scheint. Er hat Draco einen Brief zukommen lassen mit zwei Aufgaben. Aufgabe eins, er sollte mir ein Gift verabreichen, das ich vernichtet habe. Aufgabe zwei, er sollte mich ausspionieren. Er hat sich nun offiziell zu unserer Seite bekannt und nun müssen wir für seine Sicherheit sorgen. Außerdem wurde ihm der Brief persönlich überreicht. Das heißt..."

„... es gibt mindestens einen, wahrscheinlich mehrere Sympathisanten, die für Tom arbeiten." beendete Dumbledore den Satz.

Er lehnte sich in seinen hohen Stuhl zurück und legte nachdenklich seine Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Was denkst du, sollten wir tun?" fragte er Harry schließlich.

„Nichts, was wir nicht so schon tun. Wir müssen ihn finden, damit wir ihn ausschalten können. Er hat nach dem letzten Kampf zu wenig Anhänger, als das er einen offenen Angriff wiederholen könnte."

„Und deine Sicherheit?"

Harry dachte nach.

„Einen offenen Angriff scheue ich nicht. Ein feiges Attentat ist etwas ganz anderes."

„Das denke ich auch."

„Dennoch, ich möchte vorerst nichts ändern. Wir sollten uns aber Gedanken machen für den Fall, das ein weiteres Attentat vorbereitet wird. Ich werde meine Augen offen halten. Was könnte er außerdem vorhaben?"

„Er wird versuchen, seine Macht zu stärken. Er war im letzten Kampf stark unterlegen." sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Fällt ihnen etwas ein, wie er das erreichen könnte?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, Harry. Vielleicht solltest du ab und an mal versuchen, über deine Verbindung zu ihm etwas herauszufinden, aber nur, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass es kein Risiko darstellt und nur unter Beobachtung."

„Das wird unsere einzige Möglichkeit sein, Professor." seufzte Harry.

„Ich werde mich um Mr. Malfoys Sicherheit kümmern. Wir könnten am Wochenende einen Versuch mit deiner Narbe unternehmen. Nun zu etwas anderem. Wie war dein erster Unterricht?"

„Oh, ganz gut. Ich glaube, wir haben eine zweite Hermine unter den Erstklässlern." sagte Harry und grinste.

Dumbledores Augen funkelten vergnügt, „Ah, ich sehe, du hattest bereits das Vergnügen Miss Johnson zu unterrichten. Sie ist ein intelligentes Mädchen, in der Tat."

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten zwanglos, bevor Harry zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Dort suchte er sich zuerst Draco.

„Draco, der Direktor wird sich um deine Sicherheit kümmern. Wir halten vorerst die Augen offen, ob jemand einen weiteren Anschlag auf einen von uns durchführen wird."

„Ich hoffe nur, das war kein Fehler." seufzte Draco.

Harry legte ihm beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter, „Kopf hoch! Wir werden diesen Bastard in die Hölle schicken, wo er hingehört." sagte Harry und Draco nickte nachdenklich, bevor er von Parvati wieder in etwas glücklichere Gedankengänge gelenkt wurde.

Harry wurde von Ginny auf ihren bevorzugten Platz gezogen. Sie sah ihm sofort an, das etwas geschehen war.

„Was hast du, Liebling?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Draco... er hat einen Brief erhalten... er sollte mich vergiften." seufzte Harry.

Sie sah entsetzt zu Draco und Parvati hinüber.

„Schht! Er hat es nicht getan, sondern er ist sofort zu mir gekommen. Das Problem ist, er hat den Brief und das Gift hier im Schloss bekommen und wir wissen nicht von wem. Das heißt, dass derjenige mir das Gift oder etwas ähnliches selbst verabreichen kann. Außerdem fürchte ich dass du mit mir auf der Abschussliste stehst. Wir müssen verdammt aufpassen und wir haben noch immer keine Ahnung, wo sich Riddle versteckt hält."

„Hast du den Direktor informiert?"

„Ja, Dumbledore weiß Bescheid und wir werden erst mal abwarten. Wenn es noch einen Anschlag geben sollte, werden wir wohl oder übel etwas unternehmen müssen, dann sind wir hier nicht mehr sicher."

Ginny wurde blass und nickte. Harry zog sie in eine enge, intensive Umarmung.

In dieser Nacht stand ihnen ihr Raum natürlich nicht zur Verfügung, so schliefen sie ganz artig getrennt in ihren eigenen Betten in ihren Schlafsälen.

Am nächsten Tag nach seinem Unterricht ging er zu Dumbledore.

„Professor, ich würde gern noch einmal versuchen, Verbindung zu Voldemort aufzunehmen."

Dumbledore nickte, „Wann denn?"

„Am besten jetzt gleich."

Wieder nickte Dumbledore.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und konzentrierte sich auf seine Narbe. Er schwebte lange durch graues Nichts. Er spürte, dass Voldemort sich abschirmte und versuchte es noch intensiver.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich erschöpft aus seiner Trance.

„Er schirmt sich stark ab, Professor. Ich habe nur drei Worte aufgefangen, Kristall, Hogwarts, Durmstrang."

Dumbledore wurde blass.

„Was haben sie?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ich habe eine Ahnung, was er vorhat, Harry. Er will seine Macht stärken... in unvorstellbare Höhen." seufzte er.

„Aber wie?"

„Komm mit, ich zeige dir etwas... dass außer dir niemand wissen darf, nicht mal Miss Weasley."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

Dumbledore öffnete einen Gang, der steil nach unten führte.

Sie folgten der Treppe eine ganze Weile und Harry nahm an, dass sie sich inzwischen weit unter Hogwarts befanden.

Plötzlich kamen sie in eine von gleißendem Licht erfüllte Kammer.

„Harry, hier ruht das Zentrum der gesamten Macht Hogwarts, die Quelle für die Magie aller Schutzzauber und Zauber, die das Schloss zusammenhalten."

Harry starrte in die Kammer und langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das Licht.

Was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem.

Er sah auf einem fein gearbeiteten Gestell einen faustgroßen absolut klaren Stein ruhen von dem förmlich die Macht pulsierte. Das Leuchten, was von dem Stein ausging, verschwand über das Gestell im Boden.

Harry konzentrierte sich und sah kurz darauf die Magie, die ihn umgab und das blendete ihn gleich noch mal.  Die Linien, die von dem Stein ausgingen bildeten Linien in der Luft und auf dem Boden. Der Stein in der Mitte erschien wie eine Minisonne.

„Wow. Der Kristall pulsiert förmlich vor Magie... es ist die selbe Magie, die man überall in Hogwarts spürt." flüsterte Harry in Ehrfurcht.

Dumbledore nickte, „Er ist die Quelle der Magie von Hogwarts. Durch ihn werden die Schutzzauber gespeist und alles wird am Laufen gehalten. Ich denke, ohne den Kristall würde das Schloss einfach zusammenfallen."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Will Voldemort ihn stehlen?"

„Diesen hier nicht. Er würde vergehen, wenn er ihn anfassen würde. Er ist aus purer weißer Magie geschaffen worden, von Godric, Rowenna und Helga. Aber ich denke, er will den von Durmstrang stehlen. Du musst wissen, Slytherin hat seinen eigenen Kristall geschaffen, den Kristall der Macht. Dieser ist nicht zwangsläufig böse, doch auch nicht gut. Wenn Voldemort es schaffen würde, die Macht auf sich zu übertragen, wäre er nahezu unbesiegbar, selbst von dir."

„Wir müssten ihn vor ihm in die Finger bekommen."

„In der Tat, Harry."

„Dann könnten wir sie austauschen. Und Voldemort würde von unserem Kristall vernichtet."

„Die Idee ist nicht schlecht, doch es geht nicht. Hogwarts würde völlig ohne Magie sein, der Durmstrang-Kristall ist nicht geeignet, diesen hier zu ersetzen."

„Oh. Und wenn wir den Kristall der Macht korrumpieren, ihn mit unserer weißen Magie füllen? Wenn er neutral ist, können wir ihn doch benutzen, oder? Ich meine, ein Kristall des Lichts wäre doch der Weg, Voldemort ein für allemal auszuschalten, oder?"

Dumbledores Augen leuchteten.

„In der Tat. Doch erst mal müssen wir ihn bekommen. Und wir müssten einen Weg finden, ihn umzuwandeln." seufzte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte und sie gingen nach oben ins Schloss zurück. Er wusste schon, wen er wegen dem Kristall fragen könnte.

Dumbledore versicherte ihm, dass er Kontakt mit Durmstrang aufnehmen würde und sie warnen würde. Er versicherte ihm weiterhin, dass er Harry sofort über Vorkommnisse unterrichten würde und dass er ein Auge auf Draco und Parvati haben würde. Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, was Dracos Sicherheit anging.

AN: Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert und es ist ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber ich hatte einen absolutes Blackout und eine ganze Weile überhaupt keine Lust, irgendwas zu schreiben. Doch ich habe mich endlich aufgerafft und endlich einen Fortschritt in meiner Plot-Planung erzielt. Dennoch, ich habe zur Zeit viel Stress und wenig Zeit und das geht bis in den Juli so weiter. Habt also bitte etwas Geduld mit mir. Ich möchte ja auch die Geschichte fertig schreiben, damit ich mich neuen Projekten widmen kann... ich hasse unfertige Stories. Ich habe angefangen, nebenbei, die Geschichte „The Hogwarts Apprentices I: Gentry Green" von Lisa Roguin zu übersetzen, da ich sie sehr gut geschrieben und durchdacht finde, obwohl es eine Slash-Fiction ist. Ich habe jedoch das Gefühl, dass eine Formulierungen im ersten Kap nicht so gelungen sind. Vielleicht findet sich für die Übersetzung ein Beta-Reader, damit ich das erste Kap posten kann.

PS: Vielen Dank für alle Reviews und Aufmunterungen, endlich weiter zu schreiben


	9. Dracos Opfer

**Kapitel 9 – Dracos Opfer**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ruhig. Harry setzte seinen Unterricht fort und seine Schüler waren von ihm begeistert. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung in seiner ersten Stunde machte ihnen der Unterricht Spaß und seine Motivation brachte sie dazu, viel von dem Stoff zu lernen. Harry fand einen guten Mix zwischen Theorie und Praxis. Und besonders gefiel den Schülern, dass er die Theorie immer mit einigen Erlebnissen von ihm und seinen Freunden untermalte.

Schließlich am Freitag hatte er wieder Unterricht mit seinen Erstklässlern.

Einer der Gryffindors meldete sich sofort nach der Begrüßung.

„Ja? Wie ist dein Name?"

„Bryan Miller, Mr. Potter. Sie wollten uns doch die Geschichte über die Kammer des Schreckens erzählen."

Harry dachte nach, „Also schön, ich mache euch ein Angebot. Ich erzähle euch eine Stunde über die Kammer des Schreckens, doch ihr müsst den Unterrichtsstoff nacharbeiten, den wir sonst durchgenommen hätten. Das bedeutet, dass jeder von euch eine Rolle über die den Jelly-Leg-Fluch, den Rictustempra-Fluch und den Furunkulus-Fluch schreibt und wie man sich davor schützen kann. Wollt ihr das?"

Die Schüler sahen sich an. Die Gryffindors meldeten sich zuerst als Zustimmung und zögerlich folgten die Slytherins.

„Also schön. Aber zuerst mal möchte ich eure Hausaufgaben vom letzten mal."

Die Schüler brachten sie nach vorn und legten sie auf den Lehrertisch.

„Ok, machen wir etwas Unterricht daraus. Wer hat schon mal etwas von der Kammer des Schreckens gehört?"

Zwei Drittel der Schüler meldeten sich.

„Du! Was weißt du über die Kammer?"

„Nur, dass es sie geben soll, doch keiner weiß wo sie ist und dass sie von Slytherin gebaut worden sein soll. Und sie soll vor einigen Jahren geöffnet worden sein."

„Wer weiß noch mehr als das?"

„Emily!" sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Die Kammer wurde in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr hier geöffnet. Sie beherbergte ein Monster, dass die Schüler versteinerte und die Schule wäre beinahe geschlossen worden. Sie haben das Monster besiegt."

„Sehr gut. Was ihr bisher gesagt habt ist richtig. Slytherin baute die Kammer und versteckte ein Monster darin. Es handelte sich dabei um einen Basilisken."

Die Schüler starrten ihn entsetzt an.

„Wir wussten zuerst nicht, was es war. Meine gute Freundin, Hermine Granger fand schließlich nach intensiven Studien heraus, dass es ein Basilisk sein müsste. Doch bevor sie es uns sagen konnte, wurde auch sie versteinert. Sie hielt jedoch eine Notiz in ihrer Hand, die ich später entdeckte, als ich sie im Krankenflügel besuchte. Die Schule sollte geschlossen werden, als eine Schülerin entführt wurde. Die Schülerin war die jüngere Schwester meines besten Freundes, Ginny Weasley. Einige von euch kennen sie sicherlich. Sie wurde in die Kammer des Schreckens verschleppt."

„Aber wie haben sie sie gefunden, Mr. Potter? Die Lehrer haben die Schule mehrmals durchsucht und die Kammer nie gefunden?" fragte Anthony.

Harry sah ihn böse an und der Schüler murmelte leise: „Verzeihung, Mr. Potter."

Harry nickte und beantwortete die Frage, „Die Kammer war und ist versteckt und nur ein Parselmund kann sie öffnen. Daher hat sie niemand vor mir gefunden. Auch wir hatten Probleme damit. Ich möchte euch nicht sagen, wo sie ist. Wir haben sie jedoch schließlich gefunden und ich konnte sie öffnen."

Die Schüler schluckten, als sie realisierten, dass Harry eben zugegeben hatte, ein Parselmund zu sein. Emily meldete sich.

„Ja, Emily?"

„Sie sind ein Parselmund, aber sie haben die Kammer nicht geöffnet. Vo... Voldemort konnte doch nicht ins Schloss. Wer hat die Kammer dann geöffnet?"

„Eine sehr gute Frage. Eine junge Schülerin hat das Tagebuch eines Tom Vorlost Riddle gefunden. Doch es war kein gewöhnliches Tagebuch, sondern es war verzaubert, mehr noch, er hat sein sechzehnjähriges Selbst in dem Buch konserviert. Dieses Selbst hat es geschafft in den Geist der Schülerin einzudringen und sie zu unterwerfen. Sie war praktisch besessen. Der Geist Riddles im Körper der Schülerin öffnete die Kammer, denn Riddle ist auch ein Parselmund. Der Geist zehrte unten in der Kammer von Miss Weasleys Lebensenergie und wenn ich sie nicht gefunden hätte, wäre sie gestorben und Riddle hätte einen Körper gehabt. Als ich dazukam und Riddle erkannte, wer ich war, schnappte er sich in einem Augenblick meiner Unaufmerksamkeit meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mich. Dann sagte er mir, wer er war. Tom Vorlost Riddle ist niemand anderes als Lord Voldemort. Das kurioseste daran ist, finde ich jedenfalls, dass Riddle Senior ein Muggel war und demnach ist Voldemort ein Halbblut. Und doch hasst er nichts mehr, als alles, was nicht reinblütig ist."

Die Schüler starrten ihn an, doch keiner zweifelte mehr an seinen Worten, als Harry genau den Zauber ausführte, wie Riddle damals in der Kammer und die Buchstaben seines Namens vertauschte.

„Dann rief er den Basilisken um mir zu zeigen, wie mächtig er war. Ich konnte ihn nicht beeinflussen und rannte. Fawkes schwebte zu mir, ließ den sprechenden Hut fallen und hackte dem Basilisken die Augen aus, so konnte er mich nicht mehr versteinern.

Ich nahm den Hut und griff instinktiv hinein. Ich spürte etwas festes, griff es und als ich es herauszog hielt ich ein Schwert in der Hand, aber nicht irgendeins. Es war das Schwert Godric Gryffindors. Ich konnte es aus dem Hut ziehen, weil ich ein Nachfahre Gryffindors bin. Ich kämpfte mit dem Basilisken, der so viel größer war als ich. Ich hatte wohl noch nie so viel Angst, aber ich musste Ginny retten, das war alles was zählte. Schließlich biss der Basilisk nach mir und ich schaffte es, ihm das Schwert durch den Rachen in seinen Schädel zu rammen und dabei hat er mich mit seinem Zahn durchbohrt."

Harry zeigte ihnen den Zahn des Basilisken und sie Schüler ächzten auf.

„Riddle lachte schauerlich und in diesem Moment erkannte ich, was ich tun musste. Ihn selbst konnte ich nicht verletzen, denn er war noch nicht ganz körperlich, deshalb rammte ich den Zahn in das Tagebuch. Die Essenz seines Geistes wurde zerstört, genau wie sein Halbwesen. Ginny erwachte darauf hin und ich wäre kurz darauf durch das tödliche Gift des Basilisken gestorben, hätte Fawkes mit seinen Tränen mich nicht geheilt. Er trug uns dann auch nach oben zurück in das Schloss. Ihr seht also, manchmal muss man weglaufen, um sich zu schützen. Manchmal muss man kämpfen, um sich und seine Freunde zu schützen. Wer wann und in welchem Umfang gegen das Böse antritt muss natürlich jeder für sich entscheiden. Doch ich hätte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, mein Leben für Ginny zu opfern und damals waren wir noch nicht mal befreundet. Auch sie hat bereits ihr Leben für mich riskiert... zum Beispiel im letzten Jahr, als sie sich zwischen Pettigrew und mich geworfen hat und einen für mich bestimmten Todesfluch abbekam. Diese Opferbereitschaft ist es, die uns letztlich den endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort bringen wird. So, hat noch jemand Fragen?"

doch dann klingelte es schon und die Stunde war zu Ende. Leise und sprachlos strömten die Schüler aus dem Raum. Harry hoffte, dass er die Saat des Zweifels unter den Slytherins gesät hatte.

Remus war natürlich wieder im Unterricht anwesend gewesen und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

Er legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hat es sich wirklich so abgespielt?"

Harry nickte ernst.

„Die Schülerin, die besessen war..." setzte Remus vorsichtig an.

„Ja, das war Ginny."

„Das muss hart gewesen sein... für euch beide."

„Ja. Aber besonders für Ginny. Stell dir vor, wie sie sich gefühlt haben muss, als sie herausgefunden hat, dass sie eine ihrer besten Freundinnen versteinert hat. Und sie war noch so jung, Moony." seufzte Harry bedrückt.

„Ist sie darüber hinweg?"

„Ich glaube schon."

„Ich denke, eure Beziehung hilft ihr dabei." sagte Remus ernst.

Harry nickte und lächelte, „Das ist keine einseitige Sache."

„Ich weiß." sagte Remus und auch er lächelte.

„Ich werd dann mal schauen, wo sich meine Seelenpartnerin gerade rumtreibt." sagte er und verschwand lautlos.

„Daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen." seufzte Remus und erwartete die nächsten Schüler.

Er fand sie am See und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und beide schauten auf den stillen See, dessen spiegelglatte Oberfläche nur von den Bewegungen des Kraken unterbrochen wurde.

„Harry! Wie war dein Unterricht?"

„Ganz gut. Sie haben an meinen Lippen gehangen, als ich ihr von der Kammer erzählt habe." sagte er lächelnd.

„Hast du ihnen alles erzählt?" fragte sie etwas unsicher.

Harry blickte ihr tief in die Augen und sie erkannte in seinen grünen Augen nur pure Liebe, Zuneigung und Sorge um sie.

Er nickte, „Im großen und ganzen schon. Ich habe allerdings nicht gesagt, wer die Schülerin war, die von Voldemort besessen war, aber einige der intelligenteren könnten es sich bestimmt zusammen reimen. Es könnte gut sein, dass Emily dich mal darauf anspricht. Sie ist wirklich eine clevere Schülerin. Aber keine Sorge, ich denke, sie ist diskret."

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, „Du hättest es ihnen ruhig sagen können, Harry. Es ist ja die Wahrheit."

„Ginny, ich möchte nur nicht, dass du fälschlich beschuldigt wirst. Ich weiß, dass du es warst, aber ich weiß auch, dass du absolut nichts dagegen tun konntest. Im Gegenteil, dass du das Tagebuch überwunden hast, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit, beweist mir, wie stark du bist. Doch es wird einige geben, die das nicht verstehen."

„Danke. Du bist der beste, Harry."

„Was du bisher von Emily erzählt hast, erinnert mich ziemlich an unsere Hermine."

„Ja, das war mein erster Gedanke. Sie ist hochintelligent. Und wie Hermine ist sie Muggelgeboren. Ich glaube nicht, dass die muggelgeborenen Zauberer die Magie verunreinigen, ich glaube, das frische Blut hält sie am Leben."

„Da ist etwas dran." sagte Ginny, doch sie erstickte jede weitere Diskussion mit einerm Kuss. Er küsste sie sanft zurück und dann etwas leidenschaftlicher.

Sie genossen den Rest des Nachmittags in trauter Zweisamkeit..

Am Abend geschah es dann. Draco kam in den Gryffindor-Turm gestürmt und eilte auf Harry zu. Er hatte eine Nachricht in der Hand und reichte sie Harry. Harry las sie.

_"Du wirst für deinen Verrat büßen, Malfoy!"_

Harry sah ihn ernst an, „Hat dir irgend jemand etwas getan?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht."

„Wer hat dir die Nachricht gegeben?" fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Als ich vom Abendessen kam, lag sie auf meinem Nachttisch."

„Wir haben also wieder keine Spur. Verdammt!" fluchte Harry.

Dann fragte er Draco, „Hast du etwas herausgefunden, wer es sein könnte."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie dachten beide nach.

„Was könnten sie vorhaben?" fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Normalerweise bestraft der dunkle Lord Verräter persönlich. Ich habe hier keine Angst um mich. Außerdem habe ich einen Portschlüssel bei mir, der mich in Sicherheit bringt."

„Clever! Aber du bist ja nicht umsonst in Slytherin."

„Danke... denke ich." sagte Draco, dann sah er sich um.

„Hast du Parvati gesehen? Sie wollte sich schon vor einer Stunde mit mir treffen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Nein, ich habe sie heute überhaupt noch nicht gesehen, wo du es sagst."

Draco wurde blass.

„Wir... wir müssen sie finden."

Harry nickte und legte Draco die Hand auf die Schulter „Bleib ruhig, Draco. Zuerst mal stellen wir fest, ob sie im Schloss ist."

„Aber... das dauert Stunden."

„Nein, dauert es nicht. ACCIO KARTE DER RUMTREIBER!"

Kurz darauf hielt er ein gefaltetes Pergament in der Hand.

Er tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Damit erwachte die Karte zum Leben und Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

Harry suchte den Gryffindor-Turm ab und dann den Rest des Schlosses.

Schließlich kam ihm eine Idee, er tippte die Karte an und sagte laut: „Draco Malfoy."

Die Karte zeigte ihm sofort wo Draco war und der Punkt leuchtete sogar auf.

„Parvati Patil!"

Die Karte blieb wo sie war und nach einem Moment erschien ein Text: „Subjekt nicht auffindbar."

Harry seufzte, „Sie ist nicht mehr im Schloss. Wir sollten Dumbled..."

„Nein! Ich werde sie finden." rief Draco entschlossen und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Kurz darauf kam Ginny zu ihm. „Du schaust schon wieder so ernst, Harry."

„Parvati... sie wurde scheinbar entführt und der Grund ist Draco."

Ginny wurde blass: „Parvati..."

Plötzlich erschien McGonagall im Raum und eilte auf Harry zu: „Mr. Potter, bitte folgen sie mir zum Direktor. Und er sagte, sie sollten ihre Karte mitbringen... was auch immer damit gemeint ist."

Harry nickte und sie eilten zum Direktor.

Dort ließ Dumbledore sie sofort herein.

„Harry, ich fürchte, eine Schülerin ist verschwunden..."

„Parvati. Ich weiß und nein, sie ist nicht mehr im Schloss."

Dumbledore wirkte erschüttert, genau wie McGonagall.

Harry berichtete, wie er das von Draco erfahren hatte. Dann alarmierte Dumbledore den Orden des Phönix.

Zwei Stunden später verließ Harry ergebnislos das Büro und eilte zurück zu Ginny.

Er traf sie mit Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Habt ihr es schon gehört?" fragte er. Die beiden nickten.

„Gut, Dumbledore weiß Bescheid und hat den Orden alarmiert. Doch bisher wissen wir noch nichts. Ich will es auf eigene Faust versuchen... kommt mit."

Sie sahen ihn überrascht an, er öffnete ein Portal und kurz darauf standen sie in ihrem Raum.

„Du willst wieder Verbindung zu Voldemort aufnehmen?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

Harry nickte ernst.

„Ihr passt auf! Wenn ich erwache, fragt mich etwas um zu sehen, ob ich ich selbst bin."

„Ok." sagte Ron entschlossen und zog seinen Zauberstab. Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an, doch Harry drückte beruhigend ihre Hand und nickte ihr zu.

„Auf geht's!" sagte er und schoss die Augen. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und leerte seinen Geist. Dann tastete er seine Verbindung zu Voldemort vorsichtig ab und bewegte sich mit seinem Geist langsam zu ihm.

Was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren.

Er flüsterte zu seinen Freunden: „Parvati! Sie liegt vor ihm, gefesselt. Er spricht den Cruciatus. Draco! Er... er wird festgehalten und muss es mit ansehen..."

Dann erstarb seine Stimme, doch seine Augen bewegten sich unablässig.

_„Sieh her, Draco! Das bringt dir dein Verrat! __Crucio!" rief Voldemort._

_Draco riss sich los und rannte zu ihr._

_„Parvati! Halt durch! Ich liebe dich doch!"_

_Sie lächelte ihm tränenüberströmt zu._

_Er hielt ihre Hand. Dann sah er Voldemort wütend an._

_„Dafür zahlst du!"_

_Dann zog er einen kleinen Anhänger aus seiner Tasche und drückte ihn Parvati in die Hand. Anschließend zog er aus dem Stiefel einen Ersatzzauberstab und murmelte in dem Moment: „Activato!" als ihn der Strahl von Voldemorts Zauberstab traf und zurück schleuderte. Der Anhänger war ein Portschlüssel und er hatte es geschafft, ihn zu aktivieren, nur hatte er leider den Kontakt dazu verloren, bevor er aktiviert wurde und Parvati wurde allein davon gerissen. Er hatte nun keine Möglichkeit mehr, zu entkommen. Er fasste sich und sah seinem Schicksal ins Gesicht. Sein typisches Malfoy-Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht._

_„Du Idiot!" schrie Voldemort und kurz darauf wand sich Draco unter dem Einfluss des Schmerzfluches._

„Ginny! Er hat Parvati mit einem Portschlüssel gerettet. Sieh nach, ob sie im Schloss ist und wenn ja, bring sie her!" forderte sie Harry auf. Sie nahm sich die Karte und verschwand aus dem Raum.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, ob deine kleine Hure entkommen ist, oder nicht. Dich wollte ich und dich habe ich. Du hast mich verraten und du hast Schande über deine Familie gebracht!" hisste der dunkle Lord.

_„Oh nein! Mein Vater hat Schande über meinen Namen gebracht. Ich bin es nicht, der sich vor einem Halbblut verneigt!"_

_„Schweig! CRUCIO!"_

_Über eine Minute hielt Voldemort den Fluch auf Draco und der ging in die Knie._

Auch Harrys Narbe schmerzte höllisch und platze auf. Warmes Blut lief ihm über das Gesicht. Hermine nahm ein Taschentuch und tropfte das Blut ab. Sie bemerkte, dass kalter Schweiß auf Harrys Stirn stand und sah Ron besorgt an. Doch sie wagte nichts zu sagen, denn es war offensichtlich, dass Harry unter hoher Anspannung stand und voll konzentriert war.

Draco sah entschlossen auf und spuckte vor dem dunklen Lord auf den Boden.

_Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen kaum merklich und er fixierte mit seinem Blick einen Punkt schräg hinter dem dunklen Lord... Er sah Harry genau in die Augen. Harry ‚sah' an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er ein kaum sichtbarer Schemen war... er musste es geschafft haben, eine Astralprojektion von sich zu erzeugen._

_Wieder sprach Voldemort den Cruciatus auf Draco und Harry wurde langsam wütend. Wut und Hass auf Voldemort übermannten ihn und er spürte, wie sich die Magie in ihm ballte._

_Dracos Augen weiteten sich... nur Harry bemerkte es, aber er wusste nicht warum. Harry begann, fieberhaft zu überlegen, wie er Draco helfen konnte._

_„Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance, Draco. Schließ dich mir an!"_

_„Niemals du dreckiges verrücktes Halbblut!" spie Draco._

_„CRUCIO!"_

_Draco wand sich, aber er kämpfte. Schließlich stand er auf, noch immer unter dem Einfluss des Fluches und hielt seinen Kopf stolz erhoben. Er sah Harry an. Wo er eben noch eine kaum sichtbare Projektion von Harry gesehen hatte, sah er nun die milchig weiße Gestalt eines Drachens und dessen Augen leuchteten grün und der Blick wirkte furios. Er erhob sein Haupt stolz und nickte Harry ein letztes Mal zu._

_„So, Draco! Du hast mich verraten! Wer nicht für mich ist, ist gegen mich... Nun wirst du büßen. AVADA..."_

Und im selben Moment schrie Harry in dem privaten Raum wütend auf und seine Freunde zuckten zusammen, denn sie hörten nicht den Schrei eines Menschen, sondern ein unheimliches tiefes Grollen, dass ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

**AN:** Sorry, wieder nur ein kurzes Kapitel... ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass diese Geschichte kürzer wird, als ihr Vorgänger, aber ich denke, die Handlung kommt langsam etwas in Schwung.

.... Ts! Ts! Ts! Und schon wieder so ein fieser Cliffhanger. Und ich habe für das Folgekapitel noch nicht mal ein einziges Wort geschrieben... Asche über mein Haupt. Ich habe wirklich kaum noch Zeit zum schreiben. Verdammt!

Irgendjemand meinte, das was Harry und Ginny in ihrem Raum machen wäre nicht jugendfrei. Nun das ist wohl wahr, deswegen... PG13, ab sofort. Ich versuche, mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu sputen. Bis dahin... Ciao!


	10. Reaktion

**Kapitel 10 – Reaktionen**

_„Nun wirst du büßen. AVADA..."_

_Harry dachte nicht daran, Draco sterben zu lassen. Mit einem einzigen Gedanken öffnete er ein Portal hinter Draco und seine milchig weiße Gestalt schoss durch Voldemort hindurch auf Draco zu. Das unterbrach den Zauber des dunklen Lords und der schrie: „WAS ZUR HÖLLE...?"_

_Doch durch Draco schoss der Schemen von Harry nicht hindurch, sondern er riss ihn mit sich durch das Portal, das hinter ihm war und das Portal schloss sich augenblicklich. _

In dem privaten Raum der Freunde, zuckten alle zusammen, als Draco plötzlich in den Raum geschleudert wurde, gefolgt von einem weißen Schemen, der aussah, wie ein Drache. Der Schemen schoss ohne anzuhalten auf Harrys reglose Gestalt zu und verging in dem Körper. Harry zuckte zusammen und öffnete die Augen.

„Puh! Das war knapp." sagte er und eilte auf Draco zu.

Er half ihm auf.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Draco sah ihn mit weiten Augen an, dann nickte er.

„Wir sollten dich in den Krankenflügel bringen. Poppy kann dir was gegen die Schmerzen geben."

„Danke, es geht schon. Wie... wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sonst sehe ich nur die Visionen. Aber ich denke, die Gefahr in der du geschwebt hast, brachte mich dazu, mich zu manifestieren und ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich nur gehofft, ich könnte auch in dieser schemenhaften Astralprojektion ein Portal erzeugen, ich wusste es nicht sicher."

„Warum hast du dich in einen Drachen verwandelt?" fragte Draco.

„Ich habe was?"

„Erst habe ich deine Gestalt gesehen, fast unsichtbar, doch dann wurdest du weiß und wandeltest dich in einen Drachen. Und deine Augen haben wütend geglüht."

„Oh, ja. Ich war ziemlich aufgebracht, als Riddle dich mit dem Cruciatus gequält hat. Daher vielleicht."

„Danke... jedenfalls. Wenn du den Todesfluch nicht unterbrochen hättest..."

„Kein Problem. Aber du hättest uns um Hilfe bitten können."

„Mir war nur wichtig, dass Parvati entkommt." erwiderte Draco geschlagen.

„Das war sehr Gryffindor von dir und obendrein total blöd. Ich hätte dir wirklich helfen können, Draco." sagte Harry ernst.

„Vermutlich." sagte Draco und grinste.

Kurz darauf erschien Ginny mit Parvati in dem Raum und sie fiel Draco um den Hals.

„Draco!" schluchzte sie.

Harry bedeutete den anderen, den Raum zu verlassen. Er drehte sich an der Tür um und sagte: „Ihr könnt heute nacht hier bleiben. Ich sage Dumbledore Bescheid, dass ihr wieder da seid."

„Danke. Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Draco.

„Oh, dass ist unser ‚privater' Raum. Er ist im dritten Stock. Und das ist nur ne Ausnahme, klar?"

Draco und Parvati nickten.

Dann grinste Harry und sagte: „Übrigens, solange jemand hier drin ist, kann die Tür von außen nicht geöffnet werden, auch nicht mit dem Passwort. Tut nichts, was wir nicht auch tun würden." sagte zwinkernd und blickte dabei auf das Doppelbett.

Dann verschwand er aus der Tür.

„Wie bist du entkommen?" schluchzte Parvati, „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren."

„Das habe ich Po... Harry zu verdanken. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er hat mich gerettet." sagte Draco und er erzählte ihr, was sich zugetragen hatte.

Sie kamen am nächsten Morgen erst sehr spät zum Frühstück herunter und Draco bedankte sich nochmals bei Harry und auch Parvati fiel ihm dankbar um den Hals.

„Dumbledore möchte euch beide und mich nachher sprechen. Ich habe eine Idee die euch helfen könnte, denn ihr steht noch immer auf der Abschussliste Voldemorts."

Nach dem Unterricht gingen die drei gemeinsam zu Dumbledore.

„Harry hat mir gestern berichtet, was sich zugetragen hat. Ich muss sagen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht, Draco, dass du allein losgezogen bist." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Ich fürchte, ihr beide seid noch immer in großer Gefahr, Draco. Harry hat eine mögliche Lösung für das Problem vorgeschlagen."

„Wie sollen wir verhindern, dass sie uns noch mal angreifen?" fragte Parvati.

„Ihr müsst sterben." sagte Harry cool.

Draco fuhr auf, doch Harry fuhr ihm ins Wort, „Natürlich nicht wirklich. Ich dachte eher an eine Inszenierung. Professor Dumbledore wird verkünden, dass am Montag nach dem nächsten Wochenende zwei Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts kommen. Das werdet ihr sein. Das heißt aber, dass ihr bis dahin ‚sterben' müsst und das ist der erste schwierige Punkt in diesem Plan. Der zweite ist, es echt aussehen zu lassen. Wir können uns ja nicht als Todesser verkleiden und so tun, als würden wir euch umbringen. Nein, es müssen echte Todesser sein, die auch Voldemort davon berichten. Ich habe mir überlegt, da es möglich ist, Steine und andere Gegenstände in Tiere zu verwandeln, müsste es auch möglich sein, solche Gegenstände in Menschen zu verwandeln."

„Das ist nicht möglich!" sagte Draco entschieden, „Zauberer haben einfach nicht genug Macht, um solch eine Transfiguration durchzuführen und aufrechtzuerhalten, geschweige denn zwei."

„Und das ist der wirkliche Knackpunkt. Ich habe vielleicht genug Macht und Ginny vielleicht auch, aber wir haben es noch nicht ausprobiert. Wir haben eine knappe Woche Zeit, es zu lernen. Ich glaube allerdings, wir können das schaffen. Das Timing macht mir auch sorgen. Ich denke Crabbe und Goyle Senior sind Todesser. Was meinst du, wenn du den Juniors gegenüber entschlüpfen lässt, dass du Samstag abend ein Date mit Parvati im Drei Besen hast... würden sie reagieren?"

„Mit Sicherheit!" schnaubte Draco, „Seitdem ich mich bei euch eingeklinkt habe, können sie es kaum noch erwarten, sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen."

„Gut, das erhöht unsere Chancen. Wenn ihr dem zustimmt, wird es sehr schwer für euch. Damit es glaubhaft wird, müsst ihr eure Verhaltensmuster ändern. Ich denke, wir können es arrangieren, dass ihr beide nach Gryffindor kommt. Traut ihr euch das zu?"

Draco nickte und er blickte Parvati fragend an. Auch sie nickte.

Dann sah Harry Parvati ernst an, „Parvati, es gibt noch etwas, das wir berücksichtigen müssen. Wir dürfen Padma nicht einweihen. Ihre Trauer muss echt sein."

Sie wurde blass, „Muss das sein? Können wir das nicht umgehen?" fragte sie verzweifelt und schaute Dumbledore an.

„Ich fürchte, Harry hat recht, Miss Patil. Ihre Eltern sind weit genug weg vom Geschehen, die würden wir informieren, aber ihre Schwester würde hier in Hogwarts zu sehr auffallen."

„Padma... ich möchte ihr nicht weh tun. Es wird sie zerstören. Wir sind Zwillinge, wir stehen uns näher als normale Geschwister." seufzte sie.

„Parvati, wenn ihr es nicht tut, wird früher oder später ein Todesser euch töten, dann ist ihre Trauer gerechtfertigt. Willst du das?" fragte Harry ernst.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn sich Padma wieder halbwegs gefangen hat und das Verschwinden ihrer Trauer natürlich ist, werden wir sie informieren und euch wieder zusammenbringen. Aber die Trauer einer Schwester kann man nicht spielen." sagte Harry und sah Dumbledore an. Der nickte.

„Gut. Wir haben ein sehr altes Rezept des Vielsafttrankes gefunden. Dieser wirkt so lange, bis das Gegenmittel verabreicht wird. Wir werden ihn etwas abwandeln, dass nur eure Gesichtszüge, Haare, Stimmen, Augenfarben etc. verändert werden, aber eure Körperstruktur halbwegs gleich bleibt. Professor Dumbledore wird euch die Cover-Story eintrichtern und Ginny und ich werden uns sofort an den Zauber machen. Was sagt ihr, ziehen wir es durch?"

Beide nickten entschlossen. Draco stand auf und gab Harry die Hand.

„Po... Harry. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, für all die Jahre des Hasses zwischen uns. Du bist wirklich ein Freund auf den man sich verlassen kann. Können wir noch mal von vorn anfangen?"

„Klar, Draco. Aber es ging nicht allein von dir aus. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Ich denke, wir sind erwachsen genug, unseren Streit zu begraben."

Harry entführte Ginny eine halbe Stunde später in ihren privaten Raum und erklärte ihr die Aktion.

„Arme Padma." seufzte sie.

Harry nickte, „Es muss sein, Ginny."

„Ich weiß. Lass uns anfangen!"

Sie übten und übten und übten.

Zwei Tage später hatten sie die Transfigurationen so weit, dass sie glaubhaft wirkten. Sie stellten aber fest, dass die ‚Puppen' keinen eigenen Willen hatten. Sie würden sie steuern müssen... mit dem Imperius-Zauber. So übten sie auch den noch.

Am Freitag holten sie Parvati, Dumbledore und Draco in den Klassenraum, in dem sie sonst ihre Magus-Fähigkeiten trainierten und verschlossen ihn. Sie führten die Transfiguration und den Imperius vor.

„Das ist ein gutes Stück Arbeit, was ihr beiden da geleistet habt, Harry." sagte Dumbledore anerkennend.

„Danke." sagten Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig.

Auch Draco nickte den beiden dankbar zu.

„Wir werden am späten Nachmittag gehen." sagte Draco, „Wir haben einen Tisch bei Rosmerta reserviert und Professor Dumbledore hat ein Zimmer für Jack Dawson und seine Freundin Penny Smith aus Amerika gebucht. Wir haben uns mit der Amerikanischen Kultur und dem Heyson-Institut, einer kleinen privaten Schule in Amerika beschäftigt, aus dem wir angeblich kommen."

„Perfekt. Setzt euch an den Tisch. Dann wird Parvati das Klo aufsuchen und Ginnys Puppe wird zurückkehren. Kurz darauf das selbe mit Draco. Ihr müsst euch aus dem Klo apparieren und dann kommt ihr beide in das Lokal und trinkt vielleicht etwas an der Bar. Dann zieht euch zurück. Wenn ihr und ‚Draco' und ‚Parvati' gleichzeitig in dem Lokal zu sehen seid, kann euch niemand verdächtigen." sagte Harry.

Dumbledore und Draco nickten begeistert, „Der Gedanke ist uns noch gar nicht gekommen."

Sie prüften den Plan mehrmals durch, konnten aber keine Fehler erkennen. Sie hatten Crabbe und Goyle überwacht und zufrieden festgestellt, dass sie tatsächlich eine Eule abgeschickt hatten. Sie hofften nur, dass der Austausch gelang, bevor die Todesser kamen.

Sie erwarteten den Samstag aufgeregt und Ginny war besonders nervös.

„Bleib ruhig, Liebling. Es wird alles gut gehen." sagte Harry und umarmte seine Freundin sanft.

Die Zeit schien zu verfliegen und auch Ron und Hermine spürten die Unruhe.

„Was ist mit euch beiden heute los?" fragte Hermine.

„Nichts, Hermine. Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um Draco und Parvati. Wir denken, es könnte irgendwann einen neuen Angriff auf sie geben." sagte Harry und war damit sehr nahe an der Wahrheit.

„Ja, das haben wir auch schon gedacht. Aber Dumbledore wird schon aufpassen." sagte sie entschlossen.

„Ähm... Harry... ist der Raum heute frei?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Harry grinste, „Ich würde sagen, jetzt nicht mehr. Da müssen wir uns wohl einen anderen Platz suchen, nicht wahr, Liebling? Vielleicht Potters Place?" fragte er Ginny.

„Bähh... nein, diese Bilder die sich mir da aufdrängen... mein bester Freund und meine kleine Schwester... bähh." sagte Ron und hielt sich die Augen zu.

„Harry, sieht so aus, als würde Ron den Raum heute doch nicht brauchen." sagte Ginny lachend.

„Nein! Stopp! So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht." versicherte Ron eilig und Hermine zwinkerte Ginny zu.

Sie verabschiedeten sich bereits am frühen Nachmittag von Ginny und Harry.

„Die haben es aber eilig." sagte Ginny lachend.

Eine Stunde später nickte Draco ihnen zu.

Harry und Ginny nahmen sich den Tarnumhang und folgten den beiden unauffällig nach Hogsmeade.

Harry lieferte Ginny im Damenklo ab und ging selbst ins Herrenklo.

Zehn Minuten später saßen die Puppen an Dracos Tisch und aßen, während Harry und Ginny im Tarnumhang in einer Ecke zwischen der Wand und einer großen Kiste saßen und hochkonzentriert die ‚Puppen' steuerten.

Als es langsam dunkler wurde und sich die beiden schon fragten, ob ihr Plan fehlgeschlagen wäre, apparierten plötzlich zwei schwarzgewandete Gestalten mit weißen Masken in das Lokal und riefen: „Niemand verrät den dunklen Lord!" Synchron sprachen sie den Todesfluch und die Puppen sackten reglos zusammen. Die Gestalten verschwanden wieder und im Lokal brach das Chaos aus.

Zehn Minuten später erreichten Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin und zwei Auroren das Lokal und Snape schien erschüttert über Dracos Tod. Die Auroren befragten die Gäste und Dumbledore nahm die Leichen mit. Zufrieden schlichen sich Harry und Ginny noch mal ins Zimmer von Penny und Jack und sagten ihnen, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen war. Dann apparierten sie nach Godrics Hollow und machten sich einen schönen Abend, bevor sie spät in der Nacht durch ein Portal nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

Der Tod war natürlich am Sonntag Schulgespräch und als die beiden neuen Sonntag Mittag ankamen und sich herausstellte, dass sie zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs im Lokal waren, wurden sie von den Schülern mit Fragen bombardiert.

Sie berichteten, was sie gehört hatten und Penny musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht zu Padma zu rennen, um sie zu beruhigen. Jack merkte das und versuchte sein bestes, um sie abzulenken und sie zu beruhigen. Zu Dracos Lob musste man sagen, dass er perfekt den interessierten und aufgeregten Harry-Potter-Fan spielte, der schon sooo viele Geschichten über sein Vorbild gehört hatte und da er mit Penny nach Gryffindor kam, hatte er mehr als genug Gelegenheit, ihn auszuquetschen.

Hermine scheuchte ihn schließlich weg, mit der Begründung, dass er gerade zwei gute Freunde verloren hatte.

Auch Harry und Ginny spielten die Rollen als trauernde Freunde perfekt und sie beide gaben sich besondere Mühe, Padma zu trösten. Sie stand kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch, als Abend ihre Eltern kamen, um sie für ein paar Tage nach Hause zu holen.

Dumbledore hatte den Eltern natürlich erklärt, dass sie ihre Tochter auf gar keinen Fall einweihen durften.

Seufzend sahen Harry, Ginny und Penny dann Padma hinterher, als sie mit hängenden Schultern und tränenüberströmten Wangen aus dem Schloss ging.

AN: Danke für die vielen Reviews. Sorry, dass das Kap so abrupt endet, aber nun wird ein neuer Handlungsstrang geöffnet und das hätte hier nicht mehr her gepasst. Außerdem bin ich noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich den Übergang gestalte... also habt etwas Nachsicht ;-)


	11. Get into motion

**Kapitel 11 – Get in to motion**

Die Aufregung der Schüler und Lehrer ebbte in den nächsten Tagen etwas ab. Sämtliche Hogsmeade-Wochenenden wurden als Reaktion auf den Vorfall gestrichen.

Jack und Penny lebten sich gut in der Schule ein und sie bauten eine sehr lose Freundschaft zu Harry und seinen Freunden auf, es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, wenn sie plötzlich die besten Freunde gewesen wären. Hinzu kam, dass Draco mehr als nur überzeugend die Rolle eines Fans spielte und damit Creevy glatt Konkurrenz machen konnte und das begann Harry mächtig zu nerven. Er war sich fast sicher, dass Draco alias Jack das aus purer Absicht machte.

Doch er hatte nicht allzu viel Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er war damit beschäftigt, den Unterricht zu planen, seine Studien mit Ginny zusammen fortzuführen und überdies herauszufinden, was Voldemort hinsichtlich des Kristalls unternahm. Nicht zuletzt war der gesamte Phönixorden dabei herauszufinden, was aus dem Kristall aus Durmstrang geworden war. Bislang wussten sie nur, dass er vermutlich irgendwo in der Muggel-Welt gelandet war.

Zwei Wochen nach Dracos und Parvatis ‚Dahinscheiden' schließlich, waren die beiden auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, als Jack seine Freundin plötzlich am Arm festhielt und ihr bedeutete, ruhig zu sein.

Schnell zog er sie in den Schatten einer Nische. Sie befanden sich noch im ersten Stock, nahe den Kerkern. Penny sah ihn fragend an und er deutete auf einen Lichtschein, der unter einer Tür eines Klassenraums hervorleuchtete. Das an sich war nichts ungewöhnliches, doch sie beide wussten, dass dieser Klassenraum schon ewig nicht mehr benutzt worden war und so nahe dem Slytherin-Territorium war das auf jeden Fall eine Untersuchung wert.

Jack lehnte sein Ohr an die Tür um zu lauschen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verdammte paranoide Slytherins, sie verwenden einen Schallschutzzauber."

Penny grinste und zog ein Langziehohr aus der Tasche und hielt es ihm vor die Nase.

Jacks Augen leuchteten auf und er murmelte: „An diesen Zauber haben sie bestimmt nicht gedacht."

Er nahm ihr das Ohr ab und sie zog ein zweites aus ihrer Tasche. Beide schoben die Ohren unauffällig unter dem Türschlitz hindurch und steckten sich die Enden in ihre Ohren.

„Pansy und Stinger!" murmelte Jack verächtlich, als er die Stimmen vernahm.

„Sting, wir müssen tun, was unser Meister verlangt." flehte Pansy, „Du kennst die Strafe für Versagen."

„Ich weiß. Aber wie um alles in der Welt sollen wir Potter und Weasley dieses Elixier unterjubeln?"

„Was machte das Elixier noch mal?"

„Es erzeugt ein spezifisches Muster, jedes Mal wenn sie Magie anwenden."

„Und warum will der dunkle Lord das anwenden? Warum bringt er sie nicht gleich um?"

„Er hat aus seinen Fehlern gelernt. Wenn sein Attentatsversuch nächste Woche fehlschlägt, wird Potter sicherlich irgendwo in Sicherheit gebracht und so kann er ihn jederzeit verfolgen."

„Aha. Und wie genau, will er Potter diesmal beseitigen?"

„Weißt du, nächste Woche ist doch ein Quidditch-Spiel. Einer der Gäste wird nicht sein, was er zu sein scheint...."

Pansy kicherte in Vorfreude.

„Was ist nun mit dem Elixier?" fragte Stinger.

„Weißt du, das Elixier ist Geruchs- und Geschmacklos. Hast du mich heute Mittag irgendwo gesehen?"

„Nein, ich habe mich schon gewundert."

„Tja, der Vielsafttrank ist schon eine feine Sache. Ich habe es geschafft, das Elixier in den Kürbissaft von beiden zu geben."

„Pansy, du bist eine Schlange. Wozu zerberech ich mir die ganze Zeit den Kopf, wie wir ihnen den Trank verabreichen?"

„Ich wollte halt nur wissen, was genau der Trank anrichtet."

„Du bist viel zu neugierig."

„He, ich bin eine Slytherin."

Danach hörten sie offensichtliche Kuss-Geräusche und sie zogen ihre Ohren schnell zurück.

„Wir müssen Harry warnen!" sagte Jack und zog Penny hinter sich her, als er auf den Gryffindor-Turm zu eilte.

Schnell erreichten sie das Portrait der fetten Dame und sie sagten das Passwort.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sahen sie sich verzweifelt nach Harry um, glücklicherweise entdeckten sie ihn und Ginny in ihrer bevorzugten Ecke beim Studium.

Sie versuchten sich möglichst unauffällig zu ihnen zu gesellen.

Harry sah überrascht auf.

„Hi Jack, Penny. Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?"

„Harry," flüsterte Jack aufgeregt, „Es ist etwas passiert."

Harrys Augen verengten sich und er wob einen Schallschutzzauber um sie herum.

„Schieß los!"

„Harry, Pansy hat euch beiden heute ein Elixier in euren Kürbissaft gemischt. Sie war durch den Vielsafttrank getarnt."

„Seltsam, ich habe nichts ungewöhnliches bemerkt. Du Gin?"

„Nein."

„Das ist auch nicht Sinn der Sache, es ist lediglich ein Tracing-Elixier. Der dunkle Lord kann euch nun aufspüren, wann immer ihr aktiv Magie einsetzt. Leider konnten wir nicht herausfinden, um welches Elixier es sich genau handelt, aber vielleicht kann uns Professor Snape dabei helfen."

„Warum braucht er ein Tracing-Elixier? Ich meine, er weiß doch, dass wir in Hogwarts sind." fragte Ginny.

„Das ist der nächste Punkt. Es ist ein weiterer Anschlag auf Harry geplant beim nächsten Quidditch-Match, kommende Woche. Sollte dieser fehlschlagen, geht der dunkle Lord davon aus, dass ihr in Sicherheit gebracht werdet. Daher ist das Elixier sozusagen eine Versicherung für ihn."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Danke D... Jack. Wir werden das umgehend mit Dumbledore besprechen." sagte Harry.

Er machte sich mit Ginny auf den Weg.

Sie schilderten Dumbledore den Vorgang und er zog Snape dazu.

„Tut mir leid, Professor, ich weiß nicht, welches Elixier der dunkle Lord verwendet hat. Ich habe ihm kein Tracing-Elixier gebraut. Ich kann es jedoch vielleicht anhand einer Blutprobe herausfinden, doch das erfordert eine Menge Zeit, da ich vermutlich viele Experimente durchführen muss."

Dumbledore nickte und entließ ihn, nachdem ihm Harry und Ginny je eine Blutprobe übergeben hatten.

„Wir werden soweit gezwungen sein, bei diesem Plan mitzuspielen." seufzte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte und seine Augen funkelten.

„In der Tat, Harry. Es ist jedoch ein glücklicher Zufall, dass wir inzwischen unserem Ziel etwas näher gekommen sind. Wir haben eine Spur zum Kristall gefunden. Ihr beide könntet euch auf die Suche nach ihm machen und da ihr in der Muggelwelt seid, benötigt ihr keine Magie und solange ihr keine einsetzt, wird euch Voldemort nicht finden. Und im Notfall könnt ihr immer noch Magie einsetzen, wenn ihr in Gefahr seid."

Harry nickte, „Das wäre mal eine interessante Abwechslung. Wir würden auf Muggel-Art Detektiv spielen. Voldemort würde nie auf die Idee kommen, dass wir uns unter den Muggeln frei bewegen... das ist etwas, dass er nie in Betracht ziehen würde. Wir wissen auch, dass er noch keine Spur zu dem Kristall hat, es droht uns also auch daher keine Gefahr."

„So sehe ich das auch. Du bist unter Muggeln aufgewachsen, Harry, das ist also kein Problem. Aber was ist mit dir, Ginny? Traust du dir das zu?"

„Hmm... es erfordert sicher etwas Umstellung, aber solange ich mit Harry zusammenbleibe, sollte das kein Problem sein." sagte sie sicher und sah ihren Freund liebevoll an.

„Du brauchst ein paar Muggelsachen für den ersten Tag, dann können wir einkaufen. Vielleicht borgt dir Hermine etwas. Zur Sicherheit werden wir ein extra Konto auf einen anderen Namen einrichten, falls Voldemort irgendwie die Gringotts-Konten überwacht. Wir könnten von Potters Place starten und den Z8 nehmen. Aber das Fahrzeug ist auf meinen Namen zugelassen und es ist zu luxuriös. Wir müssten uns umgehend ein neues besorgen, was mit unserem Kapital kein Problem wäre.

Dann sollten wir unser Aussehen verändern. Ginnys rote Haare sind sehr auffällig. Wir können aber keine Magie verwenden, weil wir nicht wissen, wie lange wir Undercover sein werden... also Muggeltechnik."

„Hey, wenn ich meine Haare färben muss, bist du auch fällig!" sagte Ginny herausfordernd.

Harry grinste und nickte.

„Du hast bereits sehr gute Gedanken dazu. Wir haben eine knappe Woche Zeit, alles vorzubereiten. Ich werde einen Transfer veranlassen, denn wenn ihr selbst zu Gringotts appariert, würde das bereits auffallen. Der Transport zu deinem Manor wird durch einen von mir generierten Portschlüssel erfolgen. Es ist nur die Frage, wie wir in Kontakt bleiben."

„Könnten sie ein Handy soweit verzaubern, dass es auch hier in Hogwarts funktioniert?"

„Nein, aber für Grimmaulds-Place könnte es klappen. Wir müssten jemand dort stationieren... vielleicht Tonks?"

Harry nickte. Sie sprachen noch eine ganze Stunde über die Details... meist war es Harry der sprach und zwei Drittel der Zeit verbrachte er damit, Dumbledore und Ginny zu erklären, wovon er überhaupt redete. Außerdem informierte ihn Dumbledore über die Spuren, die sie bisher hatten und über den Mann, den sie suchen mussten.

Es war schließlich spät in der Nacht, als Harry und Ginny erschöpft in ihr Quartier zurückkehrten.

Am nächsten Tag informierten sie Hermine und Ron von ihrem ‚Glück' und die beiden waren schockiert. Sie versprachen, eine Auge auf die beiden Slytherins zu haben. Sie überlegten und diskutierten lange, welchen Plan Voldemort hinsichtlich des Quidditch-Spiels haben könnte, doch sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis.

Da sich der Anschlag jedoch auf Harry konzentrierte, waren mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron genug Leute da, die ihm helfen konnten, wenn er es mit seiner Macht nicht selbst verhindern konnte. Da sie wussten, dass ein Anschlag geplant war, waren sie auf alles vorbereitet und Harry war sich sicher, dass alles glatt gehen würde.

So erwarteten sie fieberhaft die nächste Woche.

Sie bereiteten sich so gut wie möglich vor. Hermine lieh Ginny einige ihrer Sachen, auch wenn sie nicht perfekt passten.

Haarfarbe würden sie sich unterwegs besorgen, das heißt, sie würden am nächsten Frisör halten, dem sie über den Weg liefen. Sie wollten das in professionelle Hände legen, da keiner von ihnen Erfahrungen in diesem Gebiet hatte.

Ginny würde ihre Haare schwarz färben und Harry seine blond... nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass das mit Magie wieder rückgängig zu machen war.

Das würde nie jemand von ihm erwarten, selbst wenn sie in der Muggelwelt nach ihm suchen würden. Niemals würde sich Harry Potter die Haare blond färben, die Haarfarbe seines Erzfeindes Malfoy.

Hermine hatte außerdem die Idee, seine Narbe mit Make-Up zu verdecken und in ihrer freien Zeit übten sie mit Ginny, das Make-Up fachgerecht aufzulegen. In dem Bewusstsein, alles menschenmögliche getan zu haben, ließen sie das Quidditch-Spiel auf sich zukommen.

An Samstag war es dann schließlich soweit und das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw begann.

Harry kreiste nervös über dem Platz, ein Auge auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz, das andere Auge auf die Tribünen gerichtet.

Für eine Stunde lang geschah nichts und seine Nervosität steigerte sich dadurch um so mehr.

Schließlich sah er den Schnatz und setzte zu einem rasanten Flug über das Feld an, der Ravenclaw-Sucher dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Doch ein exzellent gezielter Klatscher brachte ihn von seinem Kurs ab, als er mit einer abrupten Bewegung ausweichen musste. Er verlor den Schnatz aus den Augen, wie auch der gegnerische Sucher.

Er stieg wieder hoch über das Feld, um sich von dem Beinahe-Treffer zu beruhigen.

Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen, denn plötzlich flogen von drei verschiedenen Stellen Flüche auf ihn zu... und er sah keinen von ihnen, da er just in diesem Moment in die andere Richtung schaute.

Er hörte nur den Aufschrei seiner Freundin: „HARRY!"

Instinktiv führte er eine Rolle aus, um dem drohenden Schicksal auszuweichen. Einer der Flüche verfehlte ihn, einer streifte ihn und verletzte ihn an seiner rechten Schulter, er fühlte, wie sie brach. Und der letzte verwandelte seinen geliebten Feuerblitz in eine Aschewolke. Es gab einen Aufschrei unter den Massen.

Ohne seinen Besen begann er immer schneller werdend 50 Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen...

**AN:** Wie immer Danke an alle Reviewer. So etwas motiviert... und ich verspreche, ich versuche mich in Zukunft nicht allzu sehr durch meine anderen Projekte ablenken zu lassen.

**Brisana-Brownie:** Welchen Film meinst du? Der Name kam mir einfach nur in den Sinn... das macht ja auch Sinn (irgendwie doppelt gemoppelt?!?) , wenn ich den Namen schon mal in einem Film gehört haben sollte ;-)

**AN2:** Also gut, der Schnatz heißt Schnatz und nicht Snatsch... kommt davon, wenn man zu viele englische Fanfics liest ;-)


	12. Das Ende des Zauberers Harry Potter

**Kapitel 12 – Das Ende des Zauberers Harry Potter**

Harry überlegte fieberhaft während er fiel. Sie wollten eigentlich aufgrund des Anschlages von der Schule gehen und sich ‚verstecken'. Doch die Todesser hatten ihn trotz seiner Sicherheit in Lebensgefahr gebracht.

Die Menge sah ihn fallen, sie sahen auch dass er verletzt war und selbst Ginny begann sich nun Sorgen zu machen.

Er könnte sich in einen Vogel verwandeln, um sich zu retten, doch er tat nichts dergleichen.

Sie schoss auf ihn zu, wohl wissend, dass sie viel zu weit weg war, um ihn retten zu können.

Auch Ron schoss von der anderen Seite des Feldes an ihn heran, doch es war aussichtslos. Zehn Meter über dem Boden sahen sie, wie er verzweifelt seine Hände nach unten streckte, wie um den Aufprall abzufangen, eine Sekunde später wirbelte Staub auf dem Boden auf und als Ginny, Ron und die andern Spieler die Staubwolke erreichten und sie sich gelegt hatte, konnten sie nur noch einen leblosen Körper sehen, einen Körper, dessen Gliedmaßen in einem unnatürlichen Winkel abstanden. Ginny stürzte tränenüberströmt auf ihn zu und hob seinen Oberkörper an, sein Kopf baumelte haltlos nach unten, sein Genick war gebrochen und leere Augen starrten sie an.

Unnatürliche Stille herrschte auf dem Quidditchfeld, als Poppy, Hooch, Dumbledore und McGonagall auf das Feld stürmten.

Dumbledore sah Ginny fragend an, doch sie schüttelte völlig aufgelost den Kopf, das war nicht Teil des Planes gewesen. Dann brach sie zusammen.

Dumbledore erweckte sie wieder und schickte sie mit Ron und Hermine in den Krankenflügel. Auch Poppy konnte nur noch Harrys Tod feststellen.

Der Körper wurde am nächsten Tag in einem Seitenraum der großen Halle aufgebahrt und alle Schüler die ihn kannten und Freund mit ihm waren, erwiesen ihm die letzte Ehre. Seine engsten Freunde, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna hielten Totenwache. Ginny war nicht von dem Körper wegzukriegen.

Drei Tage später wurde er mit einer ergreifenden Rede beigesetzt.

Ginny ging nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sie ging nicht mehr zu den Klassen. Sie hielt sich nur noch in ihrem Raum auf. Ihr Bruder und Hermine besuchten sie öfter und auch ‚Jack' und ‚Penny' sorgten sich um sie. Sie aß kaum etwas, eigentlich nur, wenn Ron und Ginny sie dazu zwangen und jede Lebensfreude war aus ihren Augen gewichen. Niemand wusste, wie er ihr helfen kontne.

Eine Woche später, mitten in der Nacht, als sie gerade ins Bett gehen wollte, tauchte

Dobby mit einem Plopp! auf und reichte ihr eine Nachricht. Sie war mit Micheal Andrews unterzeichnet. Sie wollte den Brief schon ungelesen auf das Nachtschränkchen legen, doch Dobby sagte ungewöhnlich ernst:

„Lesen sie es, Missy Ginny!"

Sie sah Dobby fragend an, doch er erklärte es nicht weiter und zeigte nur auf den Brief.

Sie seufzte und öffnete den Brief.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu sehr unter dem ‚Tod' Harry Potters gelitten._

Als sie diesen Satz las, funkelten ihre Augen wütend, doch irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren riet ihr, weiter zu lesen.

_Ich muss schon sagen, die Todesser haben mich doch etwas überrascht. Das war in unserem Plan nicht vorgesehen. Doch ich dachte mir, ich nutze es zu unserem Vorteil, denn nun wird keiner mehr nach uns suchen. Es tut mir leid, ich konnte mich nicht eher melden, aus den gleichen Gründen, wie auch Parvati ihrer Schwester nicht sagen konnte, dass sie noch lebt. Ich weiß, das hat dir sehr weh getan und auch Ron, Hermine und den anderen, doch so ist unsere Tarnung noch effektiver._

_Nur für den Fall, dass du immer noch nicht weißt, wer Michael Andrews ist, ja ich habe den Fall überlebt._

Nun schrie sie überrascht und fröhlich auf. Ihr erster Gedanke war Wut auf ihn, weil sie so leiden musste, doch dann siegte die Freude und als sich ihr Verstand wieder einschaltete, musste sie ihm leider zustimmen. Dobby strahlte sie grinsend an und sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie ihn spontan umarmte.

_Wie ich überlebt habe, werde ich dir sagen, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Dobby kann dich nach Hause bringen. Wie du das anstellst, dich in Hogwarts abzumelden, bleibt dir überlassen. Ob du Dumbledore einweihst auch. Doch aus Sicherheitsgründen bitte ich dich, davon abzusehen, Ron oder Hermine einzuweihen._

Sie seufzte.

_Ich hoffe, dich baldestmöglich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Du fehlst mir._

_‚Mike'_

Sie überlegte, sollte sie Dumbledore einweihen oder nicht. Er könnte ihren Abgang aus Hogwarts decken. Er war auch alt und weise genug, sich nicht zu verraten und würde mit dem Wissen sensibel umgehen. Es war die richtige Entscheidung und so verschwand sie von dem Bett und erschien in der selben Sekunde mit Dobby in Dumbledores Büro, der entsetzt von seinem Schreibtisch aufsprang, so dass sein Stuhl nach hinten umkippte und er sich seine Knie am Schreibtisch stieß.

„Autsch!" fluchte er und Ginny kicherte.

„Miss Weasley!" sagte er mit gutmütig funkelnden Augen, „Haben sie schon mal etwas von Anklopfen gehört?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin... ja." sagte sie schüchtern.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„So kann man es auch sagen. Hier, lesen sie!" sagte sie und reichte ihm den Brief.

Er las ihn und mit jedem Satz kehrte das in der letzten Woche etwas verschwundene Funkeln wieder mit voller Stärke in seine weisen Augen zurück.

Als er seinen Blick wieder hob, sah er in ein erleichtertes und strahlendes Gesicht von Ginny.

„Aber das bedeutet ja..." setzte Dumbledore an, doch Ginny deutete auf die Portraits und sagte: „Niemand, Professor."

Dumbledore sah sie fragend an und nickte, „Wie sie wünschen. Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte... sie sollten eine Auszeit von der Schule nehmen, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle neu ordnen. Sie sind weit genug fortgeschritten in der Schule, dass sie den Rest des Jahres frei nehmen können. Was meinen sie, wo würden sie die meiste Ruhe finden?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann leuchteten ihre Augen auf.

„Ich denke, ich brauche Abstand von allen und jedem. Alles erinnert mich an ihn und Mum würde mich nur ... bemuttern. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, Denron einen Besuch abzustatten."

„Eine wundervolle Idee, Miss Weasley. Wann möchten sie abreisen?"

„Morgen... am frühen Nachmittag, dann ist es dort Morgen. Ich werde mich von Ron und Hermine verabschieden."

Dumbledore nickte und sagte: „Viel Glück!"

Ginny schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und der Brief in Dumbledores Hand verbrannte in einer kalten Flamme. Sie grinste über seinen überraschten Ausdruck und verschwand.

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Mittagessen nahm Ginny Hermine und Ron beiseite.

„Hi, wie geht es dir, Ginny?" fragte Hermine sie vorsichtig.

Ginny setzte ihr bestes trauriges Gesicht auf und seufzte.

„Ich kann nicht weiter hier bleiben." sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Egal wo ich bin, jederzeit erwarte ich, dass Harry vor mir auftaucht oder lächelnd um die Ecke kommt. Ich werde noch verrückt. Jedesmal verfalle ich aufs neue in tiefste Trauer." sagte sie leise.

Hermine liefen schon wieder Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich kann hier keinen Frieden finden... ich habe gestern mit Dumbledore geredet. Ich werde die Schule verlassen, zumindest für den Rest des Schuljahres."

Hermine und Ron starrten sie an, doch dann sagte Ron: „Mum wird sich bestimmt freuen."

Doch Ginny hob die Hand, „Nein. Ich werde nicht nach Hause gehen. Ich brauche Abstand von allem. Zu Hause wäre es auch nicht anders und Mums übermäßig besorgtes Verhalten könnte ich momentan nicht vertragen. Ich hab ihr schon einen Brief geschrieben."

„Aber wo willst du dann hingehen?" fragte Hermine mitfühlend.

„Dahin, wo ich wirklich Ruhe und Frieden finden kann... zu Denron und den Indianern."

Sie schauten für einen Moment überrascht, doch dann lächelte Hermine, „Das ist eine gute Wahl, Ginny."

De facto hatte Ginny Denron einen Brief geschrieben, nur falls irgend jemand auf die Idee kommen könnte sie dort zu besuchen, oder so etwas und ihm die Situation erklärt.

„Wann reist du ab?" fragte Ron.

„Genau genommen... gleich. Ich habe alles gepackt, deswegen war ich auch noch nicht in der Klasse heute. Ich wollte mich nur von euch verabschieden."

Sie umarmten sie beide und wünschten ihr viel Glück.

„Wir würden dich ja nach draußen begleiten, aber wir haben jetzt Unterricht."

Sie nickte und winkte ihnen noch mal zu, bevor sie aus dem Schloss ging.

Dabei beobachtete sie sorgfältig, ob ihr jemand folgte, oder sie beobachtete.

Als sie niemanden sah, trat sie in den Wald, wo Dobby schon auf sie wartete. Sie selbst konnte keine Magie anwenden, ohne dass die Aufspürzauber sie verraten würden. Dobby nahm sie an der Hand und sie verschwanden mit einem Plopp!

Sie erschienen in der Eingangshalle von Potters Place wieder, wo sie augenblicklich in ein Paar starker Arme geschlossen wurde und warme Lippen sich auf die ihren pressten.

Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss stieß sie ihn weg und gab ihm eine Schelle auf den Hinterkopf.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun?" fuhr sie ihn an.

Er starrte sie verdattert an, doch dann schloss sie ihn wieder in die Arme und hielt ihn ganz fest.

„Tu das nie nie wieder, hörst du?" sagte sie leise und flehend.

Er streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Irgendwann bist du wirklich tot und ich glaube es nicht." schluchzte sie.

„Ginny... wenn ich eine Möglichkeit gesehen hätte, hätte ich dich eingeweiht. Abgesehen davon würde mir niemand mehr einen solchen Stunt abnehmen, selbst wenn ich noch mal in solch eine Situation kommen sollte. Weißt du, ich hatte nicht sonderlich viel Zeit, mir Gedanken zu machen, ich war im freien Fall nach unten."

Sie löste sich von ihm.

„Wie hast du das überhaupt gemacht und warum hast du dich nicht verwandelt?"

„Ich habe mich nicht verwandelt, weil mein Schulterblatt gebrochen war und sich in einen Adler mit einem gebrochenen Flügel zu verwandeln hielt ich für keine gute Idee."

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Ich habe gedacht, ich nutze die Situation für uns. Es war schwierig und weil das Timing stimmen musste sehr gefährlich. Ich musste exakt im richtigen Moment drei Zauber ausführen. Ich habe zuerst ein Portal knapp über dem Boden erzeugt, dann eine Staubwolke gezaubert einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor ich aufschlug und gleichzeitig einen Stein, auf den ich mich konzentriert habe, in meinen Körper verwandelt, natürlich mit den entsprechenden Verletzungen. Ich gebe zu, es war sehr gefährlich, aber es hat funktioniert. Das Portal endete hier über dem See... nur zur Sicherheit... wieder fünfzig Meter über dem Boden. Und dann habe ich mich verwandelt... es war die Hölle. Doch der Fall wurde selbst mit dem gebrochenen Flügel so weit gebremst, dass ich den Aufprall im Wasser überlebt habe. Dobby hat mich aus dem Wasser gezogen. Ich habe nicht gewagt, mich zurückzuverwandeln und Dobby hat meinen Flügel geheilt, nur das hat vier Tage gedauert. Vier Tage, in denen ich mich auch nicht melden konnte. Die restlichen drei Tage habe ich Vorbereitungen getroffen. Ich habe Papiere für uns besorgt und ein Auto gekauft. Ich habe ein Konto angelegt, auf unsere Namen und die nötigen Utensilien für unsere ‚Verwandlung' eingekauft."

Sie starrte ihn verwundert an.

„Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich so reagiert habe." schluchzte sie, „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du dich nicht melden konntest."

„Ist schon gut. Wie gesagt, dafür war deine Trauer echt, so bitter das auch klingt."

„Also dann, Mister Andrews, wie heiße ich und wann verwandeln wir uns?"

Er führte sie zu einem Spiegel und sagte, „Miss Weasley, darf ich ihnen Missis Samantha Andrews vorstellen, meine Ehefrau?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr überrascht herum.

Er grinste, „Ich dachte, wir üben schon mal und probieren, wie es sich zusammen so lebt.". Dann reichte er ihr einen schönen einfachen Goldring und steckte ihn auf ihren Finger. Anschließend nahm er einen weiteren Ring aus der kleinen Box und steckte ihn sich an den Finger. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Gefällt dir der Name?"

„Ja, aber noch besser der Nachname." sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich bin nun übrigens 21 und du 19. Das dürfte eventuelle Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg räumen. Wir sehen alt genug aus. Und nun... verwandeln wir uns."

Als sie zwei Stunden später fertig waren, bestaunten sie ihr Werk im Spiegel.

Ginny hatte nun etwas kürzere, nur noch schulterlange schwarze Haare, die einen leicht blauen Schimmer aufweisen. Durch das dunkle Haar wirkte sie etwas älter, wie Harry es gesagt hatte. Natürlich hatten sie auch die Augenbrauen entsprechend gefärbt.

Harry hatte von blonden Haaren abgesehen und färbte sich seine Haare in einem hellen Braunton. Bei einem Friseur hatte er sich einen neuen, etwas kürzeren Schnitt verpassen lassen. Er schaffte es nun sogar, seine Haare mit etwas Gel und Haarfestiger in eine ordentliche Form zu bringen. Muggel-Kontaktlinsen verwandelten seine grünen Augen in braun. Die Färbemittel würden sie auf ihrer Mission mitnehmen. Harrys schwarze Haare würden nicht so sehr auffallen, wenn sie nachwuchsen, doch Ginnys rote Haare unter den schwarzen würden sehr wohl einen auffälligen Haaransatz abgeben. Sie würden den Ansatz öfter nachfärben müssen.

Harry hatte amerikanische Namen gewählt und auch ihre Cover-Story würde besagen, dass sie aus Amerika kamen. So würde es nicht leicht sein, ihre Spuren zu verfolgen.

Passend zu den Namen hatte er auch sein Auto ausgewählt, ein altes Mustang-Cabrio, das noch sehr gut in Schuss war und Ginny richtig gut gefiel. Harry hatte für Ginny ebenfalls einen Führerschein mit dem Ausweis besorgt und nun brachte er ihr das Fahren bei. An diesem Auto waren, im Gegensatz zu seinem Z8, keine magischen Veränderungen. Harry hatte auch zwei Handys besorgt, so wie sie es in ihrem ursprünglichen Plan vorgesehen hatten.

‚Zufällig' hatte Ginny ein Testament von Harry gefunden, dass sie zusammen mit einem Handy an Dumbledore schickte, nur für den Fall, dass irgendjemand sich wundern sollte, was aus dem Pottervermögen wird. Solange Harry ‚tot' war, gehörte alles Ginny. Es war eine geänderte Version des echten Testaments, das so lange galt, wie Harrys Ableben nur eine Farce war. So war es doch gut, dass Dumbledore eingeweiht war. Er würde das alles managen. Außerdem würde er das Handy an Tonks weiterleiten und so würden sie alle neuen Infos zu ihrem Fall bekommen.

Sie waren nun nicht dazu gekommen, Sachen von Hermine zu borgen, aber Harry hatte bereits vorgesorgt und Ginny ein erstes Set Sachen gekauft, als er alles andere geregelt hatte. So fuhren sie zwei Tage nach Ginnys Ankunft in die nächste große Stadt, wo Harry auch das Auto erstanden hatte.

Sie parkten vor einem großen Einkaufszentrum und stiegen aus. Der Tag war herrlich, die Sonne schien, der Himmel war blau und kaum ein Lüftchen wehte... perfektes Wetter für ein solch klassisches Cabrio also.

Ginny... Samantha musste sich hart zusammenreißen, als sie in das riesige Einkaufszentrum traten. Harry hatte die Abende vorher versucht, sie auf diese für sie neue Welt vorzubereiten, doch es war überwältigend. Geschäft reihte sich an Geschäft über mehrere Etagen und überall entdeckte sie Dinge, die sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte.

Zuerst sprang sie zurück, als sich die Glastüren am Haupteingang automatisch öffneten, was Harry zum Lachen brachte.

„Hey, was ist daran so witzig?" fragte sie ihn mit bösem Blick. Das brachte Harry nur erneut zum Lachen.

„Ich dachte die Mug..." nun hielt ihr Harry den Mund zu.

„Sam!" sagte er warnend.

Dann nahm er die Hand weg.

„Falls du das fragen wolltest, das ist keine Magie, sondern Elektrizität, Elektronik und Technik. Siehst du den kleinen schwarzen Kasten über der Tür?"

Sie nickte.

„Das ist ein Sensor... ein elektronisches Auge, wenn du so willst. Es registriert Bewegungen und schickt ein Signal an den Motor, der die Tür öffnet. Sieh her!"

Die Tür hatte sich wieder geschlossen, nun winkte er einmal mit der Hand vor dem Sensor und die Tür ging auf.

„Wow. Wenn das weiter so geht, bin ich seeeehr froh, dass wir so zeitig hier sind, dass noch nicht so viele Leute unterwegs sind, Ha... Mike." sagte Ginny.

Harry nickte und führte sie herein.

Der nächste Schock kam im Fahrstuhl, wo er ihr auch in aller Ruhe erklärte, was los war.

„Langsam verstehe ich Dads Begeisterung für die Mu... du weißt schon." sagte sie.

Harry nickte grinsend.

Zuerst gingen sie in einen Klamottenladen und deckten sich beide mit einer komplett neuen Garderobe ein. Gott sei Dank hatte der Mustang einen großen Kofferraum.

Harry hielt Ginnys Arm fest, als sie die Sachen fast unbewusst schrumpfen wollte.

Sie seufzte, „Das wird hart."

„Jep." war alles, was Harry dazu sagte.

Sie brauchten nahezu bis Mittag, bis sie alle Sachen und neue Schuhe beisammen hatten. Sie hatten Sachen für alle möglichen Anlässe eingekauft, da sie nicht wussten, wohin sie ihre Reise führen würde.

Dann führte sie Harry in ein italienisches Restaurant.

Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch.

„Ähm... Mike, wie funktioniert das hier? Muss ich hier auch etwas zu den Tellern sagen?"

Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warte und überlass mir das reden. Sag was du möchtest, wenn ich meins bestellt habe, ok?"

Sie nickte unsicher, doch er griff beruhigend nach ihrer Hand.

Dann kam schon die Kellnerin und reichte ihnen jeweils eine Karte.

„Darf es schon etwas zu trinken sein?"

Harry nickte und sagte: „Ich hätte gern eine Cola."

Ginny sah ihn unsicher an, dann sagte sie, „Ich auch bitte."

Die Kellnerin nickte und verschwand wieder.

„Puh, ich dachte schon, du willst Kürbissaft bestellen. So etwas gibt es hier nicht." sagte Harry, „Studiere am besten die Karte. Die gängigsten Getränke findest du auch darin. Wenn du wissen willst, was was ist, frage mich einfach. Aber zuerst, such dir was zu essen aus."

Die Kellnerin kam zehn Minuten später mit der Cola.

„Haben sie schon etwas zu essen gewählt?" fragte sie.

Harry war sich unsicher, „Ich weiß nicht. Was können sie denn empfehlen?"

„Tagesgericht ist heute Tomatensuppe mit Basilikum als Vorspeise und Spagetti Bolognese als Hauptgericht. Wenn sie mehr auf Pizza stehen, kann ich die Pizza Hawaii empfehlen. Ansonsten ist der Meeresfrüchte-Teller sehr gut."

„Ich nehme die Spagetti." sagte Harry und sah Ginny fragend an.

„Ich würde gern die Pizza nehmen."

„Vorspeisen?"

„Ja, die Tomatensuppe." sagten Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig und lachten mit der Kellnerin.

„Wenn sie die Neugier verzeihen. Sie sehen sehr verliebt aus." sagte die Kellnerin.

Harry nickte, nahm die Hand seiner Freundin und strahlte sie förmlich an, „Ja, wir sind seit zwei Monaten verheiratet." sagte er.

„Ich dachte es mir. Diesen verliebten Blick habe ich schon oft gesehen. Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute."

„Danke."

„Die Suppe kommt gleich, das Essen in einer halben Stunde."

Dann verschwand sie.

„Eine halbe Stunde?"

„Ja, erinnerst du dich an das Essen mit den Dursleys? Hier gibt es keine Hauselfen, die einfach nur mit den Fingern schnippen."

„Ach ja." sagte sie verstehend. Sie hatte damals nicht wirklich aufgepasst, wie das alles abgelaufen war. Sie war viel zu nervös in der Gesellschaft von Harrys Verwandten gewesen.  
Dann sah sie ihn verträumt an, „Es fühlt sich gut an."

„Was?" fragte er neugierig.

„Verheiratet zu sein mit dir." sagte sie leise.

Harry nickte, „Wenn wir das erledigt haben, sollten wir dem abhelfen, oder?"

Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ja. Wenn wir zurück sind in der Zaubererwelt und unsere Mission erfüllt haben, egal, ob Voldemort noch lebt oder nicht, werde ich um deine Hand anhalten."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber und umarmte ihn.

Sie genossen das Essen und Harry bezahlte mit seiner neuen Kreditkarte. Danach kauften sie noch ein paar Sachen für den täglichen Bedarf ein, wie Drogerieartikel, was zum Lesen, ein paar Land-Karten und ein paar Snacks für unterwegs. Außerdem kauften sie zwei Koffer, wo sie all ihre Sachen rein tun konnten.

Bevor sie spät am Nachmittag zurückfuhren, tankte Harry noch einmal und erklärte Ginny den Vorgang. Sie war den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Staunen heraus gekommen.

Sie sortierten ihre Sachen zu Hause und packten dann ihre Koffer. Dann gingen sie sehr zeitig ins Bett, denn am nächsten Tag würden sie zu ihrer Mission aufbrechen und die Welt der Zauberer vorerst verlassen, bis sie die Spur zum Stein gefunden hatten.

**AN:** endlich mal wieder ein neues Kap ;-)

**IMPORTANT**: Es gibt eine Erklärung dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit diesem Kapitel. Ich bin dabei, eine neue Geschichte zu schreiben und zwar wird es diesmal eine Coproduktion von Agranta und mir. Wir kommen sehr gut voran und das erste Kapitel wird sicher in den nächsten Wochen online gestellt. Wenn alles glatt läuft posten wir es auf unter dem Penname: **Shadow-and-Silver** . Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass ich meine anderen Projekte aufgebe, sie dauern nur etwas länger, aber da ich jetzt wieder Single bin, habe ich auch wieder etwas mehr Zeit zum Schreiben. Also nicht aufgeben... und ab und zu mal reinschauen, ob wir, d.h. Agranta und ich schon was gepostet haben... aber es gibt ja noch den Author-Alert ;-)

**An alle Reviewer:** Ich korrigiere das mit dem Schnatz ;-) Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich offenbare, wer die Flüche geschickt hat, da die Typen keine wesentliche Rolle in meiner Story spielen. Die Verräter in Hogwarts jedoch, sind ja nun bekannt... doch ob es alle sind, wird sich noch zeigen. Da sich Harry und Ginny alias Mike und Sam nun außerhalb von Hogwarts rumtreiben und der Rest der Clique im Schloss, könnte es gut sein, dass ich nun zwei Handlungsstränge parallel schreibe, wobei unser Hauptaugenmerk natürlich bei Harry und Ginny... ähm... Mike und Sam... ach, wie auch immer... bleibt. Ciao und bis bald!


	13. Die Muggelwelt

**Kapitel 13 – Die Muggelwelt**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie nach einem unruhigen Schlaf. Harry war zuerst auf und zog schwungvoll die Vorhänge vom Fenster beiseite, so dass die helle Morgensonne voll auf Ginnys schalfende Gestalt fiel.

Mit einem Murren kniff sie die Augen fest zusammen, so dass sie nicht geblendet wurde, griff sich die Decke und drehte sich um.

Harry grinste und ging zu ihr hinüber.

Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter, bis seine Lippen nur noch einen Zentimeter über ihrem Ohr waren und dann flüsterte er mit sanfter Stimme: „Wach auf, meine geliebte Ehefrau."

Zehn Sekunden geschah gar nichts, doch dann setzte sich Ginny mit einem Ruck auf und starrte ihn an. Er konnte gerade noch ausweichen und verhindern, dass ihre Köpfe zusammenprallten.

„Was?"fragte sie und rieb sich die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie in das lachende Gesicht von Harry.

„Ich muss mir unbedingt eine Kamera besorgen. Der Anblick war einfach zu köstlich." sagte Harry doch seine Augen strahlten.

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment böse an, doch dann strahlte auch sie und umarmte ihn.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen, so geweckt zu werden, Liebster."

Er nickte und lächelte.

„Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Auf geht's."

Er zog sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Sie zogen sich leichte Trainingskleidung an und führten ihr morgendliches Kampftraining durch, damit sie nicht außer Übung kamen. Anschließend duschten sie und frühstückten. Sie genossen zum letzten mal für eine ganze Weile das köstliche Mahl von Dobby. In nächster Zeit würden sie für sich selbst sorgen müssen, etwas, das Harry dank der Dursleys überhaupt keine Kopfschmerzen machte.

Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und stiegen aufgeregt ins Auto.

„Nun beginnt also unsere Odyssee durch die Muggelwelt."sagte Harry fröhlich und unbesorgt. „Aufgeregt?"

„Aufgeregt? Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts."schnaubte Ginny und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Ach was. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sieh es einfach, als das was es ist. Ein Abenteuer und Spaß. Schließlich ist es eines unserer weniger gefährlichen Abenteuer."

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr." sagte Ginny doch sie lächelte.

„Ah, weißt du was? Du bist noch ziemlich unsicher beim Fahren. Platztausch, du fährst." sagte Harry grinsend.

„WAS?"

„Komm schon. Bis Ipswitch ist die Strecke kaum befahren, dort fahren wir auf die Umgehungsstraße, das ist auch nicht schwer. Interessant wird es erst, wenn wir nach London kommen und bis dahin hast du es drauf. Und wenn nicht, tauschen wir wieder."

Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an, doch sie erkannte die Logik hinter seinen Worten und so tauschten sie die Plätze.

Nun saß Ginny hinter dem Steuer des knallroten Mustang-Cabrios und ließ mit einer Drehung des Zündschlüssels den Motor mit einem kräftigen Grollen erwachen.

Da das Auto wie die meisten amerikanischen Karossen ein Automatik-Fahrzeug war, hatte Ginny noch keine großen Probleme damit gehabt, es zu fahren. Sie war nur unsicher, was die Verkehrsregeln anging.

Sie löste die Bremse und so rollten sie langsam vom Grundstück. Die großen Eisentore von Potters Place öffneten sich wie von Geisterhand für sie und so begann nun die Reise in die für Ginny so fremde Welt.

Nach zehn Kilometern, in denen sie wirklich kaum einem Auto begegneten, wurde Ginny sicherer und ihr strahlendes Lächeln kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück.

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu und dann begann er in seinem Rucksack zu kramen, den er vorhin locker auf den Rücksitz geworfen hatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und hielt triumphierend eine CD in der Hand. Sie war noch eingeschweißt.

Er riss die Plastikfolie auf und stopfte sie in die Seitenablage der Tür.

Dann schaltete er das nagelneue Autoradio ein, das schon fast einen Kontrast zu dem eher klassischen Fahrzeug darstellte und legte die CD ein.

„Ist das eine dieser Musikscheiben?.. Wie hießen die noch gleich... ähm..."

„CD, Sam. CD steht für Compact Disc und ja, es ist eine. Sirius hat sie mir empfohlen. Schauen wir mal, ob sie unseren Geschmack trifft. Wenn nicht, suchen wir uns ein paar neue aus, wenn wir erst mal in London sind."

„Argh... an unsere Namen muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen."

„Ich auch. Deswegen nennen wir uns ab sofort, auch wenn wir unter uns sind nur noch bei unseren neuen Namen."

„Einverstanden, Mike." sagte sie lachend.

Dann tönten auch schon die ersten Zeilen von Queens „We will rock you!"durch die Lautsprecher und Harry drehte grinsend die Lautstärke auf. Beide wippten kurz danach im Takt mit und motiviert durch den harten Rythmus gab Ginny etwas mehr Gas, auch wenn sie sich an die Geschwindigkeitsvorschriften hielt. Sie wollten schließlich jeglichen Ärger mit der Polizei vermeiden.

Zwei Stunden gemächlicher Fahrt durch die strahlende Spätsommer-Sonne auf der Autobahn, sah Harry ein ihm allzu bekanntes Schild, das eine Raststääte ankündigte.

„Hey, Sam. Hast du Hunger?"

„Ja, ich könnte etwas vertragen, warum?"

„Dann fahr an der nächsten Abfahrt raus, dort ist eine Raststätte. Zeit dich mit der amerikanischen Kultur vertraut zu machen. Schließlich können wir ja nicht als Amis durchgehen, wenn wir noch nie was von McDonalds und Hamburgern gehört haben."

„Hamburger? McDonalds?"

„Yeah... Junkfood. Essen, dass schnell zubereitet und praktisch sofort geliefert wird. Hamburger sind Brötchen mit warmem Fleisch und etwas Salat und Soße und so. Dazu gibt es meist Pommes und Cola."

„Ok, probieren wir es." sagte sie fröhlich und erwartungsvoll.

Fünf Minuten später parkten sie vor dem flachen Gebäude mit dem gelben 'M'.

Harry hielt ihr galant die Tür auf und sie ging strahlend rein. Dort stellten sie sich an die Schlange an, während sie das Angebot musterten.

„Ich nehme ein Sparmenü mit BigMäc."sagte Harry, „Die Dursleys haben mich nur ein einziges Mal mitgenommen. Dudley hat drei von den Dingern gegessen und ich habe nur einen winzigen einfachen Hamburger bekommen. Wird Zeit, dass ich mal was richtiges ausprobiere. Und du?"

„Ich... hmm... ich werde den McChicken probieren... was ist das Sparmenü?"

„Das heißt du bekommst Pommes und ein Getränk dazu."

„Ah, gut, dann nehme ich das auch."

Sie kamen nach fünf Minuten dran.

„Herzlich willkommen bei McDonalds. Ihre Bestellung bitte."

Mike antwortete, „Wir hätten gern ein BigMäc Sparmenü mit Cola und ein McChicken-Sparmenü."

„Welches Getränk dazu?"

Mike sah seine Frau fragend an.

„Cola."sagte sie.

„Ketschup oder Mayo dazu?" fragte die Verkäuferin.

Mike sah wieder fragend seine Frau an, doch die schaute nur unsicher zurück. Mike grinste, „Beides. Zwei mal."

„Einen Moment bitte."

Zwei Minuten später war ihr Tablett gefüllt und Mike trug das Tablett zu einem leeren Tisch. „Schatz, holst du bitte ein paar Servietten und zwei Trinkhalme?"

Sie sah ihn unsicher an und er deutete mit seinen Augen auf den Tisch, wo die Sachen zu finden waren.

Sie folgte dem Blick und sah, wie gerade ein anderer Gast die genannten Dinge nahm. So tat sie es ihm einfach nach.

Schließlich saßen sie am Tisch und Mike reichte Sam ihren McChicken und nahm sich seinen BigMäc. Beide packten sie aus und begannen genüsslich zu essen.

„Hmm... das ist lecker." sagte Sam und sah unsicher die Pommes an.

„Junkfood, Schatz. Tischmanieren wirst du in der Fastfood-Kultur der Amis nicht finden."sagte er lachend und nahm zwei Pommes mit den Fingern und aß sie.

„Ach ja."sagte er und nahm ein Päckchen Mayo und ein Päckchen Ketschup und riss sie auf, um je ein kleines Häufchen einfach auf das Tablett zu machen. Er tunkte die Pommes nun abwechselnd hinein bevor er sie aß.

„Also ich bevorzuge Mayo." sagte Mike grinsend.

Sam, alias Ginny, tat es ihm gleich, „Ich nehme Ketchup."

„Passt auch besser zu deinen Haaren... den natürlichen jedenfalls."sagte er grinsend.

„Hmm... das ist lecker. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen."sagte Sam, als sie fertig waren und einen großen Schluck ihrer Cola getrunken hatte.

„Lieber nicht, sonst siehst du irgendwann so aus wie Dudley. Das Zeug schmeckt zwar, ist aber nicht sonderlich gesund und schon gar nicht gut für die Figur." sagte Harry alias Mike grinsend.

Sam gab ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm: „Hey! Willst du mir damit irgendetwas sagen?"sagte sie mit drohenden Augen.

Mike, alias Harry zuckte überrascht zurück, bevor er verstand: „Sam! Glaub mir, ich wollte damit nicht die geringste Andeutung machen. Du bist wunderschön und verdammt sexy!"sagte er mit einem lustvollen Grinsen.

„Besser ist das!"sagte Sam ernst, bevor sie grinste.

Bevor sie rausgingen, bestellte Mike noch etwas und kam mit zwei Bechern mit Strohhalmen und Deckeln wieder.

„Hier Schatz, unser Dessert für unterwegs."

„Was ist das?"

„Milchshakes. Perfekt bei dem warmen Tag heute."

Sie platzierten sie in den Becherhaltern, bevor Mike losfuhr. Sie hatten sich darauf verständigt, dass er durch London fahren würde, während Sam den Stadtplan las.

Sie kostete von ihrem Becher.

„Hmm... du hattest recht, genau das richtige bei diesem Wetter. Wir sollten den Haus... ähm... du weißt schon wem das Rezept geben."

„Ich kenne da jemandem, dem würde das nicht gefallen und zwar aus zwei Gründen."sagte Mike grinsend.

„Ja... die armen Kreaturen." sagte Sam theatralisch.

„Und was ist der andere Grund?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Das Zeug ist ziemlich süß mit viel Zucker.... schlecht für die Zähne."sagte Mike grinsend. Dann waren sie wieder auf dem Weg nach London.

In London angekommen fuhren sie zunächst etwas ziellos durch die Stadt, doch sie näherten sich dem tropfenden Kessel. Der Kristall wurde, soweit sie wussten, von einem Zauberer aus Durmstrang an einen Muggel oder Squib übergeben. Also war es logisch, dass sie hier ihre Suche begannen.

„Ha... Mike, wo werden wir unterkommen?"fragte Samantha.

„Ich denke, wir suchen uns erst mal ein Motel."

„Ein Motel? Was ist das?"

„Ein Hotel, das für kurze Aufenthalte genutzt wird mit guten Parkmöglichkeiten, meist direkt vor den Appartments deswegen Motel. Sehr einfach und nicht anspruchsvoll aber dafür preiswert."

„Okay."

Sie fanden schließlich eines zwei Kilometer entfernt.

Sie luden ihre Koffer aus und machten sich frisch.

„Was nun?"fragte Sam.

„Wir rufen Tonks an."sagte Mike und zog sein Handy heraus.

Er wählte die Nummer und es klingelte ein paar Mal bis er endlich die vertraute Stimme hörte...

„AUTSCH! VERDAMMT!"hörte er Tonks fluchen und im Hintergrund ein Scheppern.

„Tonks! Tolpatschig wie eh und je?"sagte Mike und lachte.

„HARRY? Bist du das?"

„Ja. Schöne Grüße von Gin."

„Danke, zurück. Du hast uns für einen Moment ganz schön Sorgen gemacht mit deinem Stunt, weißt du?"

„Ja. Sorry, aber ich konnte mich nicht melden. Ist ja auch egal. Gibt's was neues von unserem Suchobjekt?"

„Wir haben den Zauberer aufgespürt, der den Kristall hatte, es ist ein gewisser Pete Rustinov. Aber er will sich nicht mit uns treffen... er traut niemanden. Wir könnten jedoch ein Treffen mit dir arrangieren... er würde dir glauben, dass du auf der Seite des Lichts stehst. Offensichtlich hat ein gewisser Viktor Krum sehr viel über dich geredet."

Harry rollte mit den Augen und seufzte.

Er hörte Tonks kichern.

„Eigentlich wollten wir uns von der Magischen Welt fernhalten, aber was solls. Erster wirklicher Test für unsere Tarnung. Sag ihm, wir sind als Michael und Samantha unterwegs und wir treffen uns im tropfenden Kessel. Alles andere ist indsikutabel, da ich meinen Zauberstab nutzen müsste, um in die Gasse zu kommen."

„Okay. Ich geb dir dann die Zeit durch."

„Danke, Tonks."

„Kein Problem. Viel Spaß euch beiden noch."

Er beendete das Gespräch und steckte das Handy wieder ein. Dann informierte er seine Freundin.

„Gut, nun heißt es also erst mal warten. Was machen wir bis dahin?"fragte sie.

„Oh, mir fallen da so einige Dinge ein... ich könnte dir zum Beispiel zeigen, wie sexy ich dich finde."

Sie grinste... „Das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag... ich dachte aber zunächst mal an etwas, das wir in der Muggelwelt unternehmen könnten... wenn wir schon mal hier sind. Für den Rest haben wir später noch Zeit, oder?"

„Natürlich."erwiderte Harry alias Mike fröhlich, „Ich hab da schon eine Idee... warst du schon einmal in einem Musical?"

„Nein, was ist das?"

„Eine Vorführung, ähnlich wie ein Theater nur alles gesungen. Ich höre, sie spielen hier das Phantom der Oper. Das ist sehr bekannt. Was meinst du?"

„Das hört sich sehr gut an, Mr. Andrews."sagte sie und umarmte ihn zärtlich und küsste ihn.

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, suchte sich Mike ein Telefonbuch und schließlich fand er die Nummer und die Adresse des Musicaltheaters.

Er rief es vom Handy aus an und bestellte zwei Karten vor.

„Gut, Liebling. Wir haben eine Stunde, uns fertig zu machen... in zwei Stunden beginnt die Vorstellung."

„Super! Was trägt man dazu?"

„Etwas elegantes... ein Kleid vielleicht und ich einen Anzug? Ich war auch noch nicht auf so einer Vorstellung, Liebling. Die Dursleys hätten mich nie zu so etwas mitgenommen."

Sie bedachte ihm mit einem bedauernden Blick, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie wusste, er redete nicht gern darüber und er wollte kein Mitleid und wenn sie noch so viel davon im Augenblick spürte. Für ihn war das Vergangenheit und er hatte damit abgeschlossen.

Sie duschten und machten sich fertig.

Mike steiß einen Pfiff aus, als er sie sah.

Sie trug ein einfaches dunkelblaues Kleid, das sich wunderbar an ihre Figur schmiegte und ab der Hüfte locker fast bis zum Boden fiel.

Harry trug einen dunkelgrauen Anzug und ein einfaches weißes Hemd. Auf eine Krawatte hatte er verzichtet, er glaubte nicht, dass man sich so formal kleiden musste.

„Wow, du siehst umwerfend aus." sagte er, nachdem sein Blick einmal auf und ab gewandert war.

„Danke, aber du siehst auch toll aus."

Sie trug eine kleine Handtasche... etwas, an das sie sich auch erst einmal gewöhnen musste. Dort hatten sie das Handy drinnen und ein paar andere Dinge... die sie eventuell brauchen könnte.

Sie traten aus dem Motel und Mike hielt ihr galant die Auto-Tür auf, bevor er dann auf der Fahrerseite Platz nahm. Da sich Sam ihre schwarzen Haare sorgfältig zurecht gemacht hatte und es Abends doch ein wenig kühler wurde, fuhren sie mit geschlossenem Verdeck zum Theater.

Dort gingen sie Hand in Hand zur Kasse.

„Zwei Karten auf den Namen Andrews."

„Hier bitte. Zahlen sie bar oder mit Karte?"

„Karte."sagte Mike und reichte ihr die neue Karte.

Er unterschrieb und bekam sie mit einem Beleg wieder, den Sam in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden ließ.

„Wozu braucht man das?" fragte sie, nachdem sie ein Stück von der Kasse wegwaren.

„Das ist dein Zahlungsnachweis. Falls mal irgendwas schiefgehen sollte bei der Transaktion, hast du etwas in der Hand."

„Ok. Was nun?"

„Nun haben wir noch etwas Zeit. Was hältst du von einem Glas Sekt vor der Vorstellung?"

Sie nickte.

Kurz darauf begann die Vorstellung und sie nahmen rechtzeitig Platz. Sie saßen ziemlich weit vorn, Harry hatte darauf geachtet, dass sie gute Plätze bekamen.

Sie genossen die Vorstellung und in der Pause versuchte Harry seiner Freundin so gut es ging zu erklären, wie das alles möglich war, was sie gesehen hatten.

„Also... ich hätte wirklich geglaubt, das wäre Magie gewesen, Mike."

Inzwischen hatten sie die Namen sicher drauf.

„Nein, alles nur Technologie und der unermüdliche Erfindungsgeist der Menschen."

„Es ist unglaublich, was sie alles geschaffen haben. Unfassbar, dass manche sie für ... niedrige Kreaturen halten."sagte sie leise und Mike nickte ernst.

Sie genossen ein weiteres Glas Sekt und noch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen in der Pause.

„Meinst du... wir können uns zu Hause später auch ein paar dieser Laut... dinger und ein paar dieser Musikscheiben zulegen?"

„Wir werden sehen, ob sie bei uns funktionieren... wir haben kein Strom, weißt du? Wir müssten etwas finden, sie anderweitig zu... betreiben. Vielleicht kann uns Hermine helfen oder dein Dad."sagte Mike schulterzuckend.

„Schlecht wäre es nicht."

Dann gingen sie zurück und genossen den zweiten Teil der Vorstellung bevor sie zurück ins Motel fuhren.

Dort zeigte Harry seiner Freundin wie versprochen, wie sexy er sie fand, bevor sie endlich den wohlverdienten Schlaf fanden.

**AN: WICHTIG!** Shadow (alias Agranta) und ich (unter dem Namen Silver) haben unser erstes Kapitel unserer gemeinsamen Story veröffentlicht unter dem FFnet-Account: Shadow-and-Silver und die Story heißt: Die Rolle von Remise... viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(www_-punkt-_fanfiction_-punkt-_net_-schrägstrich-Welle-_shadowandsilver)

**Kardia:** Ich lasse Harry nicht immer überleben, also nicht zu sicher sein ;-)

**An alle meine treuen Reviewer:** Danke für eure positive Kritik. Ich werde natürlich hier weiter schreiben, auch wenn es manchmal ein wenig dauert.... also nicht die Hoffnung verlieren. Eigentlich schreibe ich ständig an irgend was... siehe oben... nur ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht so viel Lust auf Kristall der Macht. Dafür ist die neue Geschichte mit Agranta schon gut fortgeschritten und wir haben uns vorgenommen regelmäßig zu updaten... wenn wir wenigstens ein paar reviews bekommen. Und das nächste Kap für Kristall der Macht kommt noch in diesem Monat!


	14. Die Spur zum Kristall

**AN:** Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie habe ich nie Lust gefunden, an der Story weiter zu arbeiten und wenn ich lustlos schreiben soll, kann ich es auch gleich lassen, denn das würdet ihr auch an der Story spüren. Wie auch immer, ich habe mich endlich zwischen einigen anderen Projekten aufraffen können, das nächste Kap zu schreiben und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch zumindest ein wenig ;-)

**Kapitel 14 Die Spur zum Kristall**

Sie verbrachten die nächsten beiden Tage damit, sich mit der Muggelwelt vertraut zu machen. Harry und Ginny alias Mike und Sam stromerten durch die Stadt und Harry erklärte seiner Freundin alles, was er über die Muggelwelt wusste. Die beiden genossen das milde Sommerwetter und badeten im Sonnenschein und sie aßen natürlich auch das ein oder andere Eis.

Sie gingen einkaufen, zum Friseur, ins Kino und besuchten Restaurants, Cafes und Museen und Ginny genoss es sichtlich, diese für sie so neue Welt zu entdecken. Für diese beiden Tage waren Harry und Ginny frei von jeglichen Sorgen. Sicher, die Bedrohung durch Voldemort uns seine Schergen war noch immer vorhanden, doch momentan betraf sie das verliebte Paar nicht. Niemand wusste, dass Harry noch lebte und niemand würde sie in der Muggelwelt vermuten.

Zudem schien Ginny zumindestens zu einem geringen Teil das Interesse ihres Vaters an Muggeln geerbt zu haben, sie hörte nie auf Fragen zu stellen oder die Wunder der modernen Technik der Muggel zu erforschen.

So schleifte sie Harry schließlich auch zum technischen Museum. Sie fragte Harry über den Zweck von Fahrrädern, Rollschuhen, Skateboards, Bohrmaschinen, Rolltreppen... alles was sie sahen. Sie war erstaunt, wie sich die Muggel zu helfen wussten und meinte scherzhaft, dass man Rolltreppen auch in Hogwarts einführen müsste. Beide lachten herzlich und genossen die friedliche Beschäftigung während sie auf den nächsten Anruf von Tonks warteten.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages in London war es dann so weit, Harrys Handy klingelte.

„Andrews?" fragte er, als er abnahm.

„Hi, Tonks hier. Unser Kontakt ist bereit euch zu treffen. Mittagessen im Kessel, er wird einen dunkelblauen Umhang tragen und hat kurzes silbergraues Haar."

„Er ist also schon etwas älter, ja?"

„Jep. Viel Erfolg. Er ist der einzige, der weiß, dass du noch lebst. Du musst auf ihn zugehen und ihn mit Mr. Sunshine anreden. Er hat einen privaten Gast-Raum bei Tom reserviert. Und grüß G... Sam von mir, ja?"

„Mach ich. Lass es dir nicht zu langweilig werden."sagte Harry und legte auf.

Dann küsste er seine Freundin und sagte: „Schöne Grüße von Tonks, Liebling. Es sieht so aus, als würden wir im tropfenden Kessel zu Mittag essen."

Sie sah ihn mit weiten Augen an und nickte dann nachdenklich.

Dann lächelte sie, schaute ihm in seine strahlenden liebevollen Augen, die auch heute, nach bereits einem Jahr der Beziehung nichts von ihrer Anziehungskraft eingebüßt hatten. Langsam hob sie ihr Kinn und näherte sich mit ihren Lippen den seinen. Zunächst berührten sie sich ganz sanft, fast nur ein Hauch, bevor sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken, der mehrere Minuten andauerte.

„Ich liebe dich."murmelte sie leise, noch immer in seine Augen schauend, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Ich dich auch, Liebling." sagte er, ehrlich lächelnd.

„Wie sehe ich aus?"fragte sie etwas später, als sie sich fertig gemacht hatte.

„Wunderschön, wie immer." sagte Harry freundlich, als er sie in ihrem grünen kurzen Sommerkleid betrachtete, das sich sanft an ihre weiblichen Kruven schmiegte. Selbst mit ihren nun schwarzen Haaren, die locker über ihre Schultern fielen sah sie einfach bezaubernd aus.

„Das meinte ich nicht!" sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich weiß, dennoch ist es die Wahrheit. Also lass mal sehen.. Haare... ok. Augen, ok. Deine niedlichen Sommersprossen... durch Make-Up verdeckt. Alles perfekt. Und bei mir?"

Sie schmunzelte bei den ganzen kleinen Details, die er erwähnte und die er scheinbar so liebte.

„Deine Kontaktlinsen sitzen, Narbe ist durch Make-Up verdeckt. Haare sind ok. Alles in Ordnung, Ha.. Mike. Also dann, auf in den Kessel."sagte Ginny entschlossen und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

Sie traten aus dem Hotel in den strahlenden Sonnenschein und sahen zufällig beide zum selben Moment in den strahlend blauen Himmel hinauf. Sie sahen sich verblüfft an und lächelten darauf wiederum synchron und völlig verliebt. Ginny nahm Harrys Hand und sagte: „Komm!" dann zog sie ihn zu ihrem Auto. Aufgeregt stieg Ginny auf der Beifahrerseite ein, während Harry auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm. Dann startete Harry den Wagen, der mit einem mächtigen Grollen der großen Maschine zum Leben erwachte.

„Auf geht's!"sagte Harry, ebenfalls von der Spannung ergriffen, die das neue Abenteuer bringen würde. Heute würde sich erweisen, ob sie mit ihrem Plan voran kommen würden.

Sie fuhren mit ihrem Mustang in die Straße wo der Tropfende Kessel war und parkten ihn in einer Seitenstraße.

Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand in das Pub.

Wie immer wurden sie von einer typischen Kneipenatmosphäre begrüßt, einige wenige Gäste saßen an den Tischen, doch eine kurze Beobachtung ergab keine bedrohlichen Signale. Sie fanden den Mann kurtz darauf an der Bar sitzen. Sorgfältig die anderen Gäste beobachtend traten sie an den älteren Mann heran.

„Mr. Sunshine?"fragte Harry leise. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob sie mit ihrer Suche nach dem Kristall voran kommen würden.

Der Mann musterte die beiden sorgfältig, „Mr. Andrews?"fragte er und Harry nickte.

Dann stand er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging in einen Gastraum. Harry und Ginny folgten dem Mann vorsichtig. Schließlich konnte es sehr wohl eine Falle sein.

Plötzlich hörte er eine vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf 'Ihr könnt ihm vertrauen.'

'Drache?' fragte Harry überrascht in seinem Geist.

'Wer sonst?' antwortete Drache amüsiert.

'Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von euch gehört.' sagte Harry überrascht zu seinem mächtigstem Totem.

'Du hast uns nicht gebraucht und abgesehen davon waren wir beschäftigt.' antwortete die amüsierte Stimme von Wolf, Harry hätte schwören können, hätter er Wolf in diesem Moment gesehen, hätte Wolf diebisch gegrinst.

'Wolf! Schön auch von dir wieder zu hören.'

'Ach, und was ist mit mir?' fragte der stolze Adler.

'Adler. Wow, nun fühle ich mich wieder komplett. Wo wart ihr?'

'Auf der spirituellen Ebene. Aber nun folge dem Mann.'

'Gut.'

„Komm!"sagte er nur zu Ginny, die ebenfalls abwesend wirkte, ihr Phönix-Totem schien auch zu ihr zurückgekehrt zu sein.

Der Mann saß bereits an einem kleinen Vier-Mann-Tisch und wartete mit einer Flasche Butterbier auf die beiden. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich.

„Mein Name ist nicht von Bedeutung. Ich brauche jedoch einen Beweis, dass sie

derjenige sind, der angeblich tot ist." sagte der ältere Mann gegenüber.

Harry nickte und entfernte seine Kontaktlinsen. Dann strich er mit einem Taschentuch das Makeup von der Narbe herunter.

„Muggel-Methoden?"fragte der Mann verblüfft und starrte auf die blitzförmige Narbe.

„Ja. Das Problem ist, sobald meine Freundin oder ich Magie anwenden, weiß Voldemort wo wir sind. Zudem kann man es nicht durchschauen, im Gegensatz zu Illusionen."sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Sie sagen seinen Namen. Gut, sie sind der, der sie vorgeben zu sein. Nun zu dem Grund ihres Hierseins. Sie suchen den Kristall von Durmstrang, den Kristall der Macht?"  
Harry nickte.

„Warum?"

„Weil Voldemort ihn ebenfalls sucht und irgendwann wird er ihn finden. Wir müssen ihn vorher bekommen... und wir werden ihn nutzen, um Voldemort zu vernichten."

Der Mann sah ihm tief in die Augen und nach einer Weile nickte er. Er schien gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hatte.

„Ich vertraue ihnen. Wenn einer ihn stoppen kann, dann sie. Ich habe den Kristall jedoch nicht mehr. Mein Neffe hat ihn und er ist ein reiner Muggel."

„Wo ist er?"

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht so genau sagen. Er ist jedoch hier in London. Er ist 21 und hängt in Clubs und Discos ab. Nur an einem solchen Ort werden sie ihn finden. Ich werde ihnen Tim beschreiben und die Clubs, wo er normalerweise abhängt, wie die Jugendlichen dazu sagen..."

Der Mann beschrieb ihnen den Jungen, er war blond, hatte kurze hochgekämmte Haare, zwei Ohrringe links und einen rechts, sowei ein Tattoo von einem Tigerkopf auf dem rechten Oberarm.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass nur jemand den Kristall bekommen dürfe, der Harry Potter und den Namen des dunklen Lords in einem Satz sprechen würde und ihn vorher mit seinem Namen anreden würde."

Harry nickte.

„Nun müssen wir ihn vorher nur noch finden."seufzte Ginny.

'Und da kommen wir ins Spiel.' hörte Harry Drachen und zuckte fast zusammen.

„Danke, sie haben uns sehr geholfen."sagte Harry, nachdem er den Einwand seines Totems verdaut hatte.

„Kein Problem. Beseitigen sie diesen Bastard."

Ginny und Harry nickten entschlossen und verabschiedeten sich von dem Mann.

Harry rief Tonks an, als sie wieder im Auto saßen, „Wir haben eine Spur, aber noch nichts genaues. Wir melden uns wieder."

„Gut. Passt auf euch auf!"

„Machen wir. Ciao!"

Harry legte auf.

Dann sah er Ginny an und sagte: „Also dann, heut abend Clubbing, aber vorher müssen wir mit unseren Totems reden. Sie sind plötzlich wieder aktiv und sie sagten etwas von Hilfe."

Ginny nickte mit strahlenden Augen, „Ja, mein Phönix ist auch plötzlich wieder da. Sie sagte etwas davon, dass sie mit den Ahnen gesprochen hätten."

Harry nickte und fuhr ins Hotel zurück.

Im Hotel legte Harry eine CD mit Entspannungsmusik ein und stellte die Anlage ziemlich leise.

„Lass uns diesmal an den Händen fassen, Liebling."sagte Harry, „Dann können wir die spirituelle Ebene gemeinsam betreten und vielleicht mit allen vier Totems gleichzeitig kommunizieren."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Love." stimmte Ginny lächelnd zu.

Sie schlossen die Augen und versanken langsam, getragen von der ruhigen Musik in ihre Meditation und dann kurz darauf in Trance.

Hand in Hand glitten sie durch den Nebel um kurz darauf in einer sonnigen Hügellandschaft unter strahlend blauem Himmel wieder aufzutauchen.

Ihre vier geistigen Führer erwarteten sie bereits.

Der Drache lag faul an einem Berghang, der Adler und der Phönix saßen auf seinem Rücken und Wolf lag neben dem Drachen. Als sie ankamen flatterten die prächtigen Vögel auf und landeten auf den Schultern ihres jeweiligen Schützlings. Harry und Ginny streichelten ihre Vögel und auch Wolf, der einen Moment später angetrottet kam. Der Drache stieß nur ein paar kleine Rauchwölkchen aus.

„Es ist schön, euch wiederzusehen. Wir haben euch schon vermisst."sagte Harry.

„Na so schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein, ihr hättet uns jederzeit erreichen können." sagte Adler.

„Ich nehme mal an, die beiden waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt."sagte Wolf mit einem fröhlich wedelnden Schwanz. Drache schnaubte nur belustigt, während Phönix sich mit ihrem Kopf an Ginnys Wange rieb, die hier in der Welt der Geister nun wieder ihre feuerroten Haare hatte.

„Nur zu eurer Information, wir haben ein Mordkomplott aufgedeckt und zwei Freunde gerettet." sagte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das wissen wir."sagte Drache.

„Nun kommen wir zum Punkt." sagte Ginny, „Wie könnt ihr uns helfen?"

„Wir haben uns mit den Ahnen unterhalten. Nach einiger Beratung und langer Überzeugungsarbeit haben sie uns ein Geschenk gegeben, die Fähigkeit den Kristall zu orten."

„Wen habt ihr überzeugt?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Slytherin."sagte Drache trocken.

„Wow."sagte Ginny.

„So kann man es auch sagen." sagte Phönix mit ihrer etherealen Stimme.

„Er hat uns schließlich die magische Signatur übermittelt und wir können ihn nun fühlen."erklärte Drache.

„Wie nahe müssen wir dran sein?"fragte Harry.

„Die ersten Eindrücke erhalten wir ab fünfzig Meter."klärte Adler sie auf.

„Das heißt also, wenn wir in der Nähe des richtigen Clubs sind, finden wir ihn auch?" fragte Harry.

„So ist es."

„Können uns die Ahnen auch helfen, uns auf den Magietransfer vorzubereiten?"fragte Harry.

„Sie warten auf euch." sagte Drache schmunzelnd.

„Müssen wir sonst noch irgendwas wissen?"fragte Ginny.

„Nein."

„Gut, dann lösen wir uns aus der Trance."

„Viel Erfolg." verabschiedeten sich die Totems.

Sie lösten sich aus der Trance und schauten sich zufrieden an. Dank ihrer Totems würde die Suche viel leichter werden.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und erkannten nur Glück und Zuversicht in den Augen des anderen. Langsam bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu und küssten sich sanft.

„Wir sollten uns noch etwas hinlegen, bevor wir in den Club gehen."sagte Harry.

Ginny schaute ihn verführerisch an, „Und Mr. Andrews, was machen wir dann im Bett?"

„Eigentlich meinte ich etwas ausruhen... aber wenn du schon so fragst."sagte er grinsend und stand auf. Dann fasste er sie an ihren beiden Händen und zog sie sanft nach oben, wo sie wieder in einem Kuss versanken.

Dann zog ihn Ginny mit einem fröhlichen Lachen zum Bett...

Sie fanden eine Stunde später doch noch Schlaf. So lag Harry mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen und geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken. Ginny hatte ebenso ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen als sie schlief. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seinem Arm abgelegt, dicht an seine Schulter geschmiegt und einen Arm über seine kräftige Brust gelegt.

So erwachten sie kurz vor Sieben Uhr abends und begrüßten sich mit einem kleinen Küsschen. Dann duschten sie... diesmal getrennt, damit sie noch in die Gänge kamen und machten sich für den Abend fertig.

Als sie eine Stunde und ein kleines Abendessen später aus der Tür traten, trug Harry schwarze Jeans und ein blaues hautenges T-Shirt, während Ginny dunkle Strumphosen trug, darüber einen schwarzen engen Minirock, der kurz über den Knieen endete und als Oberteil ein hautenges weißes Top, das wundervoll ihre weiblichen Rundungen betonte.

„Hmm... ich sollte eine Waffe mitnehmen."sagte Harry.

„WAS? Wieso?"fragte Ginny alarmiert.

Harry lachte, „Keine Angst. Ich meinte nur, so wie du aussiehst, muss ich die Jungs von dir fern halten... mit Gewalt."

Ein Hauch von Rot zierte für einen Moment ihre Wangen, bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Du bist so ein Charmeur." sagte sie grinsend.

„Nicht wirklich, ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Und wir lassen besser Molly nichts davon wissen, wie du momentan aussiehst."sagte Harry grinsend.

Ginny starrte ihn erschrocken an.

„Keine Angst, von mir erfährt sie nichts. Nun komm."sagte er und sie stiegen in ihren Mustang.

Gemächlich fuhren sie zum ersten Club. Sie fuhren dicht und langsam am ersten Club vorbei.

'Habt ihr was?' fragte Harry in seinem Geist.

'Nein. Keine Signale.'

„Schätze, der war es nicht." sagte Harry und lenkte den Mustang zum nächsten Club.

So klapperten sie an diesem Abend zehn Clubs ab... ohne Ergebnis.

„Weißt du was, wir beenden die Suche für heute und gönnen uns etwas Spaß. Was hältst du davon?"fragte Harry seine Geliebte.

'Hey! Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen!' hörte Harry die amüsierte Stimme von Wolf.

„Gern. Du meinst, wir gehen in diesen Club?"

Harry nickte und parkte das Auto.

Sie musterten das Gebäude. Von außen sah es aus, wie eine alte Fabrikhalle mit dunklen Wänden von denen teilweise der Putz abbröckelte und dunklen verschmutzten Fenstern. Sie hörten harte schnelle Musik hinter den Wänden, jedoch kein Licht trat aus den Fenstern.

Über einer großen Metall-Schiebetür hing eine Leuchtreklame die sagte: „The Factory"

Vor der Tür, d.h. Einer kleineren Tür in der großen Schiebetür stand eine Schlange von etwa dreißig Menschen, die von einem Türsteher nach und nach rein gelassen wurden.

Harry griff seine Freundin an der Hand und sie gingen zusammen zur Schlange. Zwanzig Minuten später wurden sie vom Türsteher rein gelassen, nachdem sie ihm ihre Ausweise gezeigt hatten.

Als sie die Tür passierten, sahen sie, warum kein Licht durch die Fenster trat, sie waren mit dicken schwarzen Vorhängen abgedunkelt. Doch so viel Licht gab es sowieso nicht, hauptsächlich einige Spotlights und gleißendes Strobo-Licht, das im Takt der wummernden Bässe der Techno-Musik aufblitzte.

„Wow."sagte Ginny zu ihm und ließ ihren Blick über die bunt angezogenen Gestalten wandern, nachdem sie mit großen Augen die Technick bestaunt hatte.

Er nickte und lächelte ihr zu. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einer der stark frequentierten Bars um etwas zu trinken.

Nach ein paar Drinks, die natürlich alkoholfrei waren, da Harry noch fahren musste, beugte sich Ginny ganz dicht an Harrys Ohr. Dennoch musste sie fast schreien, damit Harry sie im Krach der Techno-Bässe noch hören konnte.

„Komm mit tanzen!"rief sie vergnügt.

Harry sah sie entsetzt an, was Ginny dazu veranlasste, noch mehr zu lachen.

„Komm schon!"rief sie und griff seine beiden Hände, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen.

Widerstrebend folgte er ihr und sah sich um, wie sich die anderen so bewegten.

Er konnte keinen wirklichen Tanz erkennen und runzelte nur die Stirn.

„Sei nicht so steif!"rief Ginny lachend und begann, sich rythmisch im schnellen Takt der Musik zu bewegen und als sie ihren Rythmus gefunden hatte, umtanzte sie Harry und schmiegte sich bei ihren Bewegungen dicht an Harrys Körper, dem dadurch gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde.

Schließlich verdrehte er ein letztes Mal die Augen, bevor auch er sich schließlich vom Takt der Musik mitreißen ließ. Anfangs kam er sich reichlich blöd vor, wie er dort auf der Tanzfläche herumhampelte, doch nach einer Weile hatte er Spaß daran und letztendlich ließ sich auf seinem Gesicht auch ein Lächeln sehen.

„Na siehst du? Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm."rief Ginny strahlend.

Es war schließlich drei Stunden später, schon früh am Morgen, als sie schließlich völlig fertig ins Bett fielen, wieder dicht aneinander gekuschelt und glücklich, obwohl sie ihr Ziel nicht erreicht hatten.

**AN:** Ich kann euch leider nicht versprechen, dass es schnell weiter geht, wie ihr wisst, ist das nicht die einzige Story an der ich arbeite ;-) Aber wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht trügt, wird es nicht ganz so lange dauern wie dieses Mal. **Danke für die reviews an alle meine Leser!**

**Rainman70:** Danke für dein Review. Gut, dass du mich an die Totems erinnert hast. Sie sind in dieser Geschichte bisher wirklich etwas kurz gekommen, werden nun aber, wie du vielleich siehst, eine nicht ganz unwesentliche Rolle spielen.

**Kardia:** Keine Angst, ich lasse Harry nicht so schnell sterben... noch nicht jedenfalls. Zudem habe ich schon zwei Stories geschrieben, in denen Harry nicht überlebt (Seraphim und In the End)... eine weitere würde das Verhältnis Hälfte-Hälfte machen... wär doch nur fair oder? ;-)


End file.
